Dangers of A Bet
by DarkfoxProjectX
Summary: After being Dared to stay in an abandoned Pokeball factory by his friends, Kitos is confronted by Multiple Pokemon within the building. being forced into a severe situation, things only gets worse once he gets out, how will Kitos continue with his life once its over?
1. Chapter 1

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!**  
 **Pokemon language Barrier is Present**  
 **" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **This is my first story so Please don't flame it too badly or tear it apart, and if you must...please be sure and add lube so it isn't so rough.**

 **I don't own pokemon!**  
 **Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

The sound of an alarm could be heard blaring through a miniature speaker connected to a Wi-Fi connection normally found on any phone. The alarm was playing one of the random songs found on its playlist. A groan could be heard from a young male as he rolled over, trying to find his phone, only when he rolled over, he fell out of his bed with a hard _'_ _ **Thump**_ _!'_ "Fucking hell, that hurt.." He groaned. "Where in Arceus's name is that damned phone!?" The young man rubbed the top of his head as he looked around with one eye open. He scanned the room, looking for his phone, where he soon found it resting in its charging stand right on top his nightstand.

He groaned weakly as his head now ached slightly from the impact. Rolling over to his stomach, he began crawling towards his nightstand and reached out and took ahold of his phone. Overcoming the initial hurdle of grabbing it, he cut the alarm off with a sigh, "Just two more hours until I have to get up."

Looking back down at the phone, he saw it read 5:30 A.M., "Correction, an hour and a half," He mumbled to himself. He reached up and placed his phone back down on the nightstand before he slowly crawled back into his bed. "Pillow.. soft, fluffy pillow," He sighed contently, closing his eyes and dozing off almost instantly. "Oh what I would give to have my own fluffy Pokemon to cuddle right now…"

The door to his bedroom slowly creaked open as two sets of eyes began creeping into the dark room. The eyes slowly grew closer to his bed before jumping onto it and towards the young male, where he was soon met with two tongues licking all over his face. The sudden feeling startled him, causing him to shout out, "Gah! Cynder! Kindle! Stop!" He yelled at the two figures. "Stop licking me you two!"

The two ceased their licks as he pushed them back slightly while wiping his face. He turned towards the lamp and flicked the light switch on, a bright light now illuminating the room. There in front of him sat two Houndour at his feet. The two were whining and begging him for attention, trying to convince him it was time to get up since they had heard his alarm going off.

He gave a dirty glare as he looked into their eyes, "You two know better then to sneak in here and start licking me to death like that." He said. "Another hour and I'll be up. I promise." He gently rested a reassuring hand on them both.

 _Like any other morning. I swear, they do this every time and never listen.. Wish I had a few gym badges. Maybe then they would listen._ He thought to himself as he grabbed the blankets and jerked them up and over himself.

The two Houndour sat there motionless, staring at the blankets as they rose and fall with his breaths. They both grumbled to one another, slightly irritated because he had mentioned some kind of event him and his friends were doing, hence why he had to be up so early. One Houndour looked to the other, speaking in her native tongue, "You know Kindle, every morning we wake him, this is what he does. Every. Single. Time." She paused, slightly glaring at his figure, "Honestly, why do we even continue to do this? Even with our master and her husband asking us to wake him up, regardless of his pointless struggles?"

The other Houndour turned to the young male and gave a weak whine, " I'm not entirely sure why but we are asked to wake him up, and this time he asked us specifically to wake him up at this hour. I don't know about you Cynder but I will wake him up one way or another,"

Cynder's ears perked from how Kindle's expression formed into a toothy grin, "Oh? And what are you going to do this time sis? Last time you nearly set his shorts on fire making sure he woke up, so what's the idea now?" Cynder asked curiously.

Looking back at her sister, Kindle gave her a look that seemed to be saying she should already know. Turning around, Kindle giving the young male a look and slowly reached out with her paw and began pulling the sheets that covered his body, only to be met with resistance. "Hmm.. gonna be difficult are you? Fine then, two can play this game mister." She grumbled. Padding back a few steps, Kindle began looking for the edge of the sheets. As soon as she found it, she pushed her snout under the blanket a few times before crawling in under the sheets, crawling not far in and soon found her destination, smiling as she did, "Hello Mr. Gray shorts. Don't worry, I'm not going to burn you like I did with Mr. Tidy-whities." She gave a toothy grin nobody could see, "Oh no, this will be more fun,"

Giving her fangs a minor lick, she grabbed the elastic of his underwear carefully and sank her teeth into the band, lewd thoughts running through her mind as she kept a firm grip on them.

 _As much as I would enjoy a peep show young master, I've already seen what you're packing. Not this morning, though, as you made me mad, so you're getting exactly what you deserve._

With a swift jerk of her head, Kindle snatched his underwear back and began forcibly dragging him out of bed with the sheets following suit. In an instant, the young man woke up, wide eyed and freaking out again as he hit the floor for a second time, where he soon found himself being dragged out of his bedroom, "Let go of my underwear you perverted Houndour!" He yelled at Kindle. Being tangled up in the sheet didn't help either of them, but Kindle didn't give up as she pulled him towards the door that Cynder held open for her.

After being dragged for what felt like an eternity, Kindle finally let go of his now moderately torn underwear, bolting out from under the sheets, "Damn it Kindle, I swear to Mother Mew I wi-", he said as his head popped up from the sheets.

"You will do what to _my_ Kindle young man?" A new voice had spoken out, causing him to jerk around. He looked up from the sheets and saw his mother standing there with both Houndour now at each of her sides. He sank low as he wrapped himself up in the sheets, "Well? What are you going to do to Kindle and Cynder when _you_ specifically asked them to wake you up this time? Let alone on a Saturday? And here you are cursing at them, knowing they did what you had asked them to do! I should let you go without breakfast this morning Kitos Shadestar!"

Kitos looked away from her and, as he did, he saw his father sitting in his recliner. Kitos didn't think much of what she was saying, until he heard what day it was. "Wait.. It's Saturday already? I thought it was Friday!"

Kitos mother gave him an irritated look, "No, it's Saturday and your friends will be here in about 43 minutes since you were being difficult with my girls here." Looking towards the two Houndour, he realized he really screwed up this time but his mother cut him off before he could speak to them, "Now get your ass off my floor, get dressed and ready for breakfast and please, for Arceus' sake, change your underwear. I know Kindle tore them quite a bit dragging your heavy ass out of bed."

The statement caused both Houndour to giggle, where Kitos then turned a shade of red. "Yes mother.." He grumbled, slowly getting to his feet. His dad spoke up without taking his eyes off the television,

"You know, if your underwear continues getting torn up like this you're not going to have anything covering your ass when someone, or something, out there decides to take advantage of you, It's just one article of clothing less for them to deal with, keep that in mind son." He told him.

Kitos walked down the hallway, groaning as he spoke, "Like anything would want to take advantage of me!"

Once he reached the bathroom, Kitos flipped the lightswitch on and let the bedsheet drop to the floor. He turned his waist slightly as he looked down at his underwear and saw there were quite a few tears that were now visible. "Well.. not as bad as having them burned off my ass I suppose.." He said with a sigh.

Looking up into the mirror, the first thing he noticed were the dark circles around his eyes. Regardless of how much sleep he could get, he still had them, even as a child. His hazel-green eyes seem to compliment the dark circles though, and he seemed to almost enjoy the look. His dark brown hair was a mess from being woken up so early and being dragged out of bed. He closed his eyes, giving a weak yawn, scratching the top his head. Shaking his head giving a weak groan, he rubbed his belly, grumbling. He turned sideways and looked in the mirror and was slightly irritated he never toned his stomach like he had wanted.

Kitos reached into the cabinet mirror and grabbed a small brush then began fixing his hair. He brushed most of his hair over his right eye while leaving most of his left exposed. He only did it minimally to ease out the knots from his slumber He then stopped suddenly, remembering something he had forgot, and proceeded to walk back into his bedroom where he took ahold of a small earpiece that laid upon his nightstand next to his phone. Sticking the device in his right ear, Kitos flicked a small switch on it where it then whizzed to life, "This should help me out this morning.."

Returning back into the bathroom with a set of clothes for the day, he stopped in his tracks as he saw one of the Houndour from earlier sitting atop the toilet, a dirty look plastered on her face, "At least the young master is finally awake and getting himself dressed and ready. Perhaps maybe he'll think twice before being a complete jerk like h-"

He interrupted her like he would normally, "Yeah, okay. I get it, you're pissed off at me Kindle," She was about to speak again before she saw him pointing towards his earpiece.

"Ah.. the translator.. should have known you would have retrieved it by now." She sighed, "But yes, I am pissed at you master Kitos. I-"

Groaning weakly, Kitos set his clothes atop the sink then bent down, looking Kindle in the eyes, "I've asked you not to call me master, Kindle. I'm not your 'owner' nor your trainer," He gave a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of her left ear, "I'm your friend and I always will be. I.." He stopped, sighing weakly again before he continued, "Look, I apologize for the mornings and how I wake up in such a disgusting attitude.. especially when I asked the both of you to wake me up. So.. I'll make it up to you and Cynder. Tell ya what, how about while I'm out, I get you both something you'll enjoy?" He asked, smiling down to her.

She remained silent for a moment before she giggled, "I'll think on it Kitos. But don't you have to get a shower soon?"

Smirking slightly as he stepped out of the bathroom and to the hall closet, he returned with two towels in his grasp, "If I want to get clean then yes. And if I want breakfast then damn right I'll need to." He set the towel down on the bathroom counter right on top of his cloths. Walking past Kindle, Kitos leaned into the shower and grabbed one of the shower knobs that indicated 'Hot' and began turning it, a jet of water soon shooting out freely.

Wrapping his fingers around the elastic of his underwear, Kitos slipped them off where his body was now fully exposed. Kindle couldn't help but eye him up and down, silently eyeing her master's son in more ways than she should have been, "I see you've lost a little of your stomach fat, Kitos? Getting fit for that girlfriend of yours?" She grinned.

Kitos laughed, trying to ignore her little insult. He'd grown used to her trying to get under his skin and, in fact, he'd kind of grown to enjoy it. It made him enjoy being around her more and more each day. "I guess so," He finally replied. Turning back around, he saw Kindle eyeing him up and down, her gaze stopping at very peculiar spot on his body. He wanted her gaze to go away from there so he walked over to the toilet and sat down.

He looked over to the shower, groaning boredly as he waited for it to heat up. Kindle padded over to him silently and jumped into his lap, the sudden feeling of her fur tickling him bringing his attention back to her. "Sure, go ahead and take a seat.." He mumbled.

"Can't help you took mine.." She giggled innocently.

"Yeah, whatever." He said. He brought a hand to her head and scratched behind her ear happily, the Houndour leaning into the scratches.

"So.." She trailed off, leaning her back against his chest. "What kind of gift are you going to get me?" Kindle asked, turning around and smiling at him. He continued the scratching,

"I don't know. I haven't decided what to get you or your sister yet." He answered. Kindle remained silent, her paws resting gently against his bare legs. As she leaned into him, Kitos felt the small rise and fall of her chest from her breathing, the slight motion was a soothing one to him. He brought his other hand up to her chin and began scratching lightly, just as he was behind her ear, Kindle responding positively with a happy bark.

Her felt her leg beginning to kick on its' own, only signalling that she was enjoying it. He couldn't help but grin at her as it wasn't very often he had her do that. "Enjoying it?" He asked. She said nothing, instead her leg being the answer for her. He laughed and continued on.

Soon, Kindle found herself rocking her body lightly in his lap. At first, she couldn't control it. Her body slowly took over as she enjoyed Kitos' actions, but not too long after, a small grin formed on her face. Her leg slowly stopped its kicking, but her rocking picked up. The small, almost unnoticeable rocks now began to be more forceful.

Kitos thought it was just her enjoying it, the actions not meaning anything to him until a presence began showing itself down low. He tried to ignore it and just show he was enjoying being with her but, he began to realize he was also slightly enjoying it. He liked the feeling of her soft, furry rear grinding against his bare, sensitive skin. It wasn't long before he realized what she was doing.

"K-Kindle.." He said, a blush on his face. He gently pushed her off of him, and hurriedly got up and made his way over to the shower. "N-not cool.."

"What do you mean?" She asked, a small grin on her face. "I was just spending time with my young master. Is that so wrong?" He turned around and glared,

"You know exactly what you were doing."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Kitos. But I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to.." She paused her sentence, turning around with a yawn. she bent over slightly and stretched, but not without giving him a view of her backside, completely damp with her wetness. "..lay back down." She finished. Standing back up fully, she looked at him, "oh... it's not nice to stare.." She said, finally leaving him alone.

Kitos stood there at the shower curtains, completely dumbfounded at what she had just done. She had just teased him for some reason he didn't know. He wanted to be mad she did that but he knew that really loved it. Sighing to himself, Kitos was about to step into the shower before he heard Kindle call his name once more. Turning around, he saw Kindle standing directly behind him, "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Just wanted to tell you I love you." She giggled. He was about to say something but Kindle had quickly leaned in and gave his still half erect member a quick lick before bolting out of the bathroom. The sudden action caught him by surprise, causing him to stumble backwards and falling backwards into the tub, the scorching hot water assaulting his body. "Holy shit, hot! Too hot!" He exclaimed.

He struggled getting back up to his feet but, when he did, he quickly scrambled for the shower knobs and quickly switched them from 'Hot' to 'Cold', the water soon becoming a much more manageable temperature.

With the feeling in his body slowly returning from the sudden burst of hot water on his body, Kitos growled under his breath. He peaked from behind the curtains and was satisfied when he saw Kindle wasn't sitting there. _Sneaky Houndour.. I swear, she's gonna get me in trouble.._

Kitos reached down to the shampoo, multiple insults towards Kindle filling his mind. As he grabbed it, he sighed as he saw he was still sporting an erection. "Perfect.. Now I've got to deal with this stupid issue.. As if I wasn't short on time already.." He grumbled. Letting some of the shampoo drain into the palm of his hand, he sighed deeply, "I swear, I will get you back you devious Houndour.."

* * *

"Breakfast is ready, Kitos! Get your lazy ass in here and eat or I'll feed it to the girls!" Victoria hollered out towards the bathroom.

"Come on Victoria, you need to lighten up on him a bit. He's not a morning person, neither are you an I, it's pretty expected for him not be fully functioning this early." Joshua said to her.

She nodded, agreeing with her husband, it was sort of understanding for him not to be much of a morning person, but this did not excuse him for the way he had treated her Pokemon. "Maybe so, Joshua, but I won't tolerate his attitude towards the girls, especially when he asked them to wake him up." Victoria sighed. "He's growing up so he's going to have to learn to depend on himself. If he's going to be taking care of his.." She paused, groaning lowly as she spoke the last words, "..girlfriend.." Victoria shook her head quickly, the very thought of Kitos' girlfriend annoying her to no end, "Honestly, I don't trust her. She's.. conniving, she's bitter towards our Pokemon and our son seems to have picked up on it. He sticks up for them all the time but.. You'd wonder about him with the way he treats them. We've taught him better than that."

Joshua looked toward the two Houndour they were discussing, his voice giving a low rumble, "I don't like this girl either, Vic, but it's our son's choice. However, we _will_ enforce and have him understand Pokemon have emotions and feelings as well."

As the conversation continued on, both Kindle and Cynder looked at each other silently munching their special Oran Berry blend poke chow. "Sis," Cynder spoke up between bites, "do our masters not understand he does care about us or are they just not seeing it?" She asked with concern in her voice. Kindle, however, gave a slight giggle,

"They do. It's just that they're overprotective of him. Remember, sister, he's growing up and our master hates the idea of her 'baby boy' growing up oh so fast," She giggled again, silently saying the name over and over again in her head. "And boy is he maturing.. In more ways than one.."

Cynder turned to her sister and observed the twisted grin plastered upon his muzzle. "I don't quite know what you did, or said, to Kitos while in the bathroom with him but you know better than to act upon those lewd thoughts of yours.. You know our master is against 'pokephilia'." Cynder gave a low sigh as she continued, "We _must_ be careful Kindle. We're both extremely lucky Kitos doesn't tell his mother about our advances on him and, if she found out, we'd both be sent to the Safari Zone while Kitos would be kicked out and living on the streets." Cynder paused, chuckling lightly, "In an odd twist, we depend on each other and we have to keep it that way. I'm loyal to our master.. but.."

Cynder looked back down towards their water and food bowl, her ears resting flat against her the back of her head, "Just.. stop Kindle. We both know it's a dangerous game that we're playing here. Let's just keep our emotions on Kitos out of this. We both have a home now and I'd like to keep it that way.. even if at a cost."

Kindle turned towards Cynder and saw the slightly pained look she had. She nudged her lightly, cutting her off, "I get it. Kitos is coming and he has his translator so let's just drop this for now." She said. Cynder sighed and nodded, the two returning to their food.

Yawning could be heard as Kitos walked through the living room and entered the kitchen. Upon seeing the girls, he gave a light smile towards them both before turning his attention towards his breakfast, "Oh yeah, this is going to be a good morning alrig-" As he spoke, he heard somebody knock at the door, and knowing his luck he expected it to be one of his friends. "..Oh come on! I haven't even touched it yet!?" He grumbled. He turned a gaze towards the two Houndour as they laughed at him, "Don't you two laugh at me!"

Kitos grumbled to himself as he walked over to the door before swinging it open, "Better be a damn good reason for interrupting my breakfast meal.." His speech faltered slightly, his expression changing from anger to a more serious one. Standing in the doorway was two of his friends, Jake and Todd from school, and his girlfriend Lynda, "You guys are early. What gives?" He asked.

Lynda wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly as she greeted him, "Just getting here early so we can get our day started.. considering what will.. happen.. soon.." She giggled in his ear, causing him to shudder in place, knowing she was pressing his buttons with ease.

"She's right dude. I mean come on, we have to get there in time, ya know?" Jake spoke with an uncaring tone of voice.

Kitos remained silent, ignoring Jake. Instead of speaking, he turned around and returned to his breakfast, motioning them to enter, "Yeah.. well.. you caught me while I was eating my breakfast so just give me a bit and I'll be ready."

"Aww boo, breakfast without me? You're so cruel.. can i at least have your bacon?" Lynda asked as she gave him the puppy eyes. Kitos looked like he was going to give in but Lynda stopped when his mother gave her a disgusted and disapproving look from her antics.

"Kitos will eat everything on his plate or he will go without his t-bone steak dinner tonight. So, if he values dinner, I would advise him to eat his breakfast while he can before the girls decide to take it upon themselves to do so." Victoria spoke up. Kitos looked up and saw her pointing towards the table, Kindle and Cynder sitting close to the table, eyeing his plate. Their gazes, fixated on his plate, more towards the bacon that sat on the plate, and Kitos knew his mother was serious in what she spoke,

"Like hell if I lose breakfast and tonight's T-bone steak dinner!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the table and practically launching himself into his seat. He picked up his fork then drove it into the scrambled eggs, literally devouring his food as if his life depended on it.

Victoria stood there, smirking at her small victory while the girls had played their part perfectly. But she soon noticed Lynda was disgusted at Kitos' eating habits but her gaze continuously drifted more towards her two Houndour, nothing but hate in her eyes, "Kitos, slow down before you choke yourself trying to inhale your damn food.. Arceus, Kitos, you have manners. Use them." Lynda commanded him. _And those damned mutts really need to get away from_ MY _Kitos. Those two.. don't think I can't see it. His mother may be a blind, old hag but I can see their love for him and I_ won't _have it. I'll have them put down if I have to._

Todd stood there for a moment, fiddling with a Pokeball in his pocket. "Hey, umm.. Kitos. When you're done eating at a record-setting pace, I need to talk to you alone. It's.. important." He said, Kitos turning from his meal as a piece of bacon hung from his teeth and nodded,

"Nu issues 'an. 'ee 'ot tis oooo rolem ruh!" Kitos spoke with his mouth full both, bits of bacon and eggs flying every which way.

Victoria and Lynda hollered at him simultaneously, "Stop talking with your mouth full!"

Kitos recoiled from the sudden yelling, a piece of bacon flying from his mouth. That very piece of bacon landed on top of Kindle's head. Before Kindle could get to it, Cynder jumped up and snatched it off her head, gobbling it up all in one go. "Aww! Come on, sis! That was my bacon! It landed on _my_ head.

"Mmmm.." Cynder groaned happily from the tasty food. She swallowed the piece of bacon, a toothy grin plastered upon her muzzle, "Pure, greasy, tepig bacon, my favorite.." Cynder looked at her sister and smirked lightly, "You snooze, you lose, Kindle. Besides, I always was the faster one of us," She grinned.

Kindle glared at her sister, baring her fangs, "Always the smartmouth of the two of us, as well, dear sister."

"Alright, don't you two even start. Back off, now!" The two continued their staredown, but did as told as they heard a commanding voice. Both girls looked up towards the source of the voice and, oddly enough, were surprised when they realized it was Kitos who had spoken out to them that way. He reached onto his plate and handed Kindle a piece of bacon.

He sighed deeply as he scratched behind both of their ears, "You two are sisters. Both of you know better than to growl at one another. Kindle," He spoke up, making sure she looked up towards him, "Cynder technically did win that piece of bacon since she was able to get it off your head quicker than you could have. Regardless though, fighting over food in this house won't happen while I'm around. You know I make sure you both have an equal share, no matter what. Don't let me catch you trying to fight each other again. Understand?" He told them both. The two nodded, knowing they shouldn't have fought in the first place, "Good. Now then, I need to finish eating. Both of you, go lay down by the couch with dad and watch television with him," He instructed them.

Doing as they were told, Kindle and Cynder turned and began walking away with their ears still slightly drooped. Happy they did as told and laid down, Kitos turned back around to finish his meal, only to be interrupted again. Only this time, it was by Jack, "Dude, since when the fuck have they ever listened to you? You're not even their trainer and yet they just obeyed you like you were their master. What gives, man?"

"He is my son, Jack." Victoria spoke up for him. It was a bit of a rarity for his mother to answer for him so he took the chance given and let her answer and explain. "He has a vocal authority over the girls. It's not often that they _do_ listen, but when they do, it's only because they know he is right." Her gaze went to her two Houndour before she continued, "Kitos isn't their master, no. He is more like their big brother. He treats them as his equals. Not only does he respect them, but he shows that he cares about them greatly, and in return, they respect and understand he only means well."

Stepping up from the kitchen table with his plate in hand, Kitos walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, letting the warm water run over what very little remained on his plate, soon placing it into the dish drain. He began stretching his arms out while giving a huge yawn. "Alright. My belly is full and I'm finally awake now. I'm going to grab my phone and wallet then we can get going. Sorry for the hold up ya'll." He called out to his friends, who waved him off as they understood.

As he looked towards his girlfriend, he noticed her expression showed a lot of irritation towards how he acted and towards his mother's Pokemon. He closed his eyes where he soon found himself deep in thought.

 _I've honestly tried. She isn't going to change no matter what I say, do, or explain.. She hates Pokemon, I don't understand why exactly, but, I won't let her disrespect the girls or any other Pokemon. I.. I don't know how much longer this relationship is going to last but I'm not giving up hope._

Coming from his thoughts, he gave his girlfriend a friendly smile, where she returned the smile with one of her own, _I just hope i'm wrong about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **I don't own pokemon!**  
 **Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

Authors notes: Due to alot of issues going on in my life the second update was delayed I must apoligize  
a Friend of mine has been having issues, I'm tryin to move out, ect ect you don't wanna hear this so READ ON!

* * *

As Kitos and his Friends left his parents home and headed for town, the sun beamed down upon them. The air blew a crisp, pleasant breeze, ensuring the sun wouldn't be so harsh as they walked down the dirt path. Jake had mentioned that they had made some plans but he wouldn't tell Kitos anything just yet.. not until they got into town.

Kitos figured this was just a ruse to just go shopping with them. For some odd reason, anytime they all went out, it always ended in spending money. No matter if it was to buy Full Heals, Hyper Potions, or even a new shipment of Poke Balls, money was spent. It was as if they had a never ending supply of money because, if a new brand of Poke Ball came in stock, such as a Dusk Ball, they were usually one of the first to buy them.

Jake would always be the first one into the mart to get what he needed since he was the rookie trainer of the group, needing anything he could get to help out his Magmar during a battle. Kitos didn't know why but every time he was in the shop, his eyes would always be drawn to the Dusk Balls. But, of course, due to his luck of not having any funds and a decent job, he couldn't afford even one. The prices on the balls were more than they normally would be in the city. Since it was a small town, their prices were a lot higher.

Kitos noticed Jake and lynda had been chatting up a storm, leaving him and Todd to their own thoughts. As Todd fiddled around with his pocket, nervous like he normally was, Kitos remembered what Todd had asked earlier. Since it was just them, he figured now might have been a perfect chance.

Turning towards Todd, Kitos quietly spoke up, "You said you wanted to ask me about something earlier, what is it man?"

Todd looked up towards Jake and Lynda, wondering if either of them were paying attention to either of them. Todd was happy when he saw they weren't, he turned back to Kitos and whispered back to him, "Not right now, it has to be when we're completely alone. Knowing Lynda, she's gonna want to shop for some cloths and Jake will probably go looking for some hyper potions, so it'll give us a chance to talk then."  
Kitos nodded, hearing the serious tone in his voice. He turned back towards the front as he sighed, "Alright, if you say so man," Kitos' mind was now riddled with questions about what Todd was hiding in his pocket. It wasn't like him to hide something from him, let alone be this nervous. It had to have been pretty serious if Todd only wanted to discuss this privately with him.

Entering town was nothing new to Kitos at all. He waved at the towns folk, wishing them a good morning and earning respectful waves, where some of the folks even tipped their hats in his general direction. As you entered the town, you had your pokemon center to the left side, a clothing store department two blocks down and a small outdoor café across the street from it. The Poke Mart was on the right side like most towns, having the mart and pokemon center across or next to one another.

Jake turned on a dime turning and faced Kitos, Lynda and Todd pumping his fist into the air hollering out, "Alright! Time to get my supplies restocked once again. Magmar needs some more Hyper Potions and I heard there is a special item in the shop today and I have to buy it before someone else does. Let's meet up at the Wildflower Café in an hour. Knowing Lynda though, she's gonna need that hour for her Slowpoke ass.." Jake grinned.

This earned him a solid punch to his side, which didn't phase him but caused Lynda to draw her hand back, "Says the damn brick-headed idiot who has an issue deciding if he wants a six pack of Full Restores or the special Max Revive ten pack they have on special while he only has enough for one of them,"

This caused Jake to laugh at Lynda while she held her hand, huffing in irritation with him, "I may take my time deciding what would be a better deal for Magmar but at least I don't ask everyone which hat looks better on me!" He laughed. A few seconds later, a loud smack resonated through Kitos ears, Jake soon hitting the ground.

"I know how to put big boys like you down Jake. You're no exception. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have shopping to do. I'll see you at the cafe, Kitos dear!" Lynda blew Kitos a kiss as she rushed off towards the shopping center. Kitos stood there smiling to himself a little as he watched her walk off, Todd rubbing the back of his head. He kept silent until he heard Jake shout at them, "Hey, gimme a hand you jackasses!"

Turning to Jake, Kitos began clapping his hands laughing, "Bravo.. bravo! Are we getting an encore for that man?" Jake got up and lunged so quickly at Kitos that he would have been mistaken for a blur, only to land face first back into the dirt road groaning. Kitos had jumped away from Jake and landed on top of a flat fence post, grinning as Todd spoke, "I still can't figure out how you can dodge Jake like that. One minute you're there, next you're out of his way in seconds. Seriously, how do you do that?"

Kitos shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Eh. After you get hit once by his takedown attack, you learn how to get out of a Miltank's direction," Jake jumped back on his feet, yelling at Kitos,

"Are you calling me fat, you little shit?!"

Kitos jumped off the fence post and pointed back towards the store, "As much as I know you would _love_ to kick my ass, I remember you mentioning something about wanting to get to the shop before everything was sold out of what you needed?" Jake's anger subsided rather quickly. Jerking his head towards the market, he noticed that a crowd was starting to gather, causing him to grumble under his breath, "You win this time, Kitos. When I come out, you'll get what you deserve," Turning his back, Jake began running towards the shop.

Todd walked up beside Kitos, sighing lightly, "You've dodged that bullet for awhile. Man, when are you going to learn not to make Jake so mad?"

Turning towards Todd, Kitos grinned as he spoke, motioning for him to follow behind one of the buildings nearby, "It gave us a chance to talk, did it not?" Todd realized Kitos knew Lynda would up and ditch them to go shopping. Not only had Kitos insulted Jake to make him mad, but he also reminded him of what he needed, while also making it so Todd and himself could talk privately.

Todd took a deep breath as he looked around, making sure the two were alone, "Alright, I wanted to talk to you privately on something that.. well, because I trust you the most with this secret," Kitos raised an eyebrow as he watched Todd pull a familiar red and white sphere from his pocket. Todd rolled it around in his hand for a moment before Kitos spoke,

"A PokeBall? When did you get a 'mon for yourself?"

Todd shifted slightly as he held the ball. Kitos observed Todd's hands shook lightly, showing how nervous he was to reveal this, "It was my birthday gift last year. She's a Purrloin and.. well, she's not just any ordinary purrloin," Todd enlarged the ball, then tossed it into the air, revealing the Purrloin.

Kitos audibly gasped when he saw Todd wasn't joking when he said she wasn't a normal Purrloin. Her coat was much more shiny than the average Purrloin, the colors different than most. Her purple coat seemed darker, the color above her eyes, instead of pink, were more of a lavender purple, "She's a shiny Purrloin," Kitos whispered.

As the Purrloin looked up towards Kitos, her ears went back immediately, showing her fear of the new human, " _W-who is this?"_ she asked nervously, _"Why am I out of my ball? I-is.. this a friend of Master Todd's?_ " The Purrloin kept her gaze on Kitos who smiled lightly before she turned to Todd, hoping for answers,

"It's alright Luna. This is Kitos, he's a friend of mine," he said.

"I can tell that Todd has taken good care of you," Kitos said, dropping down to one knee and looking her in the eyes, "Yes, I am a friend of his. I'm glad he's been nice to you, which is pretty evident with how your coat shines even in this dark alley. It's beautiful," he smiled.

Kitos smiled when he saw a small blush creep up on her cheeks, "T-thank you, Kitos. He.. he does his best to take care of me, and his compliments always make me happy," she giggled before Kitos slipped a hand behind her ear. She looked up nervously as she felt his hand on her but she soon leaned into, and even began purring, his pets when she learned he meant her no harm.

Kitos chuckled as the purring only intensified when he began scratching under her chin, "Compliments, huh?" Luna and Todd looked up at Kitos confusedly until he pointed at a device in his ear, "Translator. I can understand Luna just like how we speak, Todd. I think I understand why you wanted to talk to me now," As Kitos slowly stood up, Luna retreated to Todd's shoulder, now concerned as Kitos had leaned back against the wall of the building,

Todd took a deep breath as he looked Kitos in the eyes, "I didn't want to tell Jake or Lynda about her. Jake sees shiny Pokemon as a rare item to be sold for money, and if he sees Luna, I know he won't believe me when I tell him that Luna is mine. And Lynda? I'm sorry Kitos but I'm going to be harsh. Lynda hates Pokemon, period. Ever since the day a Zangoose had attacked her without warning, she's hated pokemon. With how we all know Lynda, she'd be disgusted with me,"

Kitos listened intently on what Todd had just said. Lynda never told him why she didn't like Pokemon. But then that begged the question.. why did she tell Todd? Did she tell Jake? _Did.. she not want me to know? I'll have to bring this up later.._ Kitos shook his head, pushing the thought to the side. He had more important things to worry about.

He watched as Todd's fidgeting continued to get worse and worse before he sighed, "Dude, Luna is your pokemon. If Lynda gets disgusted, tough shit, it shouldn't matter what others think of Luna. What matters to you should be what you think. If Luna gives you her praise and her loyalty, then that's honestly all you need,"

Luna jumped from Todd's shoulder onto Kitos' shoulder and nuzzled into him lightly, "Thank you," she whispered. She crawled down his shirt and laid in his arms, allowing him to pet her as Todd spoke,

"I knew I could trust you, Kitos.."

Kitos looked at Todd with a slight smirk, "Dude. We've been friends for the last couple of years. Of course you can trust me, but.. about that comment earlier," Todd looked at Kitos, this time, with a stern look on his face,

"Y-yeah. If you hadn't guessed it, Luna and I are in a relationship together. Not just as partners but, in a Pokemon's term, mates," he explained.

Luna's eyes immediately widened from Todd's statement, along with a creeping blush that rose to her cheeks, "H-how can you just tell him that we're lovers, Master Todd?! H-he may find our love disgusting! He.. he may tell the authorities! I.. I don't want to lose you! I-"

A hand was placed upon Luna's head, petting her reassuringly, "That explains another reason why you wanted this to be a private conversation, I suppose. Lynda would definitely disown you as a friend. And Jake?" Kitos scoffed, "Arceus forbid me from saying this, but he would manipulate the situation to get Luna from you somehow and sell her off soon as possible. It's no wonder you're both scared,"

Kitos walked over to Todd and handed him Luna, who clung happily to him. The two hugged tightly for a few moments before Todd looked up at Kitos happily. Todd was about to speak before Kitos reached up to his ear and pulled his translator out before holding it out to Todd, "Kitos.. is this..?"

He looked up to Kitos, only to get a confirming nod, "Yes. That is my translator I got from my mother when I was 15. Honestly, I shouldn't even have it," he chuckled. He walked back to the wall and leaned against it, "But after some persuasion, and convincing my mother that it would help me understand Kindle and Cynder better, she eventually caved in and gave me two of them and told me not to let anything happen to either of them. That one, the one you have now," Kitos pointed to it, "is a spare of mine. She gave everyone two, so you can borrow that one,"

Kitos smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar gray and red device before he stuck it into his ear, "The way I see it, this gives you and Luna a chance to talk with one another," Luna's eyes brightened as she licked Todd's face happily,

"Master Todd, can you really understand me like he said with that device?" she asked between licks. Todd's eyes went wide before he blushed slightly,

"L-Luna.. your voice.. I mean.. your voice was pretty as is but now that I can hear you word for word, you sound so beautiful.. Sweetheart," he smiled, hugging her tightly.

Without saying a word, Luna quickly pressed her lips to Todd's, bringing him into a deep kiss. Kitos felt awkward standing there but he knew it was an intimate moment for them. Todd was so happy he could finally understand her, and soon after breaking the kiss, Luna spoke up, "Master Todd.. I have t-" she was cut off by Todd pressing his finger to her lips smiling,

"First, don't call me master. Call me mate, Todd, lover, or what you you see fit; just not master. I see us as equals so, please, don't call me master from this point forward, okay?" he asked. Luna nodded before she gave him another quick kiss, purring deeply,

"As you wish, my mate,"

Turning towards Kitos, Todd smiled brightly, "This seriously means a lot to me. Not just to me, but to Luna and I both. Thank you,"

Luna leapt from Todd's grasp and grabbed onto Kitos' torso, hugging him the best she could, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, burying her face into his jacket, "Thank you. Thank you so much for understanding us, Mr. Kitos. Todd and I both talk about how we wish more people accepted us like you do,"

Kitos smiled and rubbed her head, speaking gently, "Think nothing of it, Luna. Friends like us are supposed to stick together. My mother and father may be against relationships such as the one you and Todd have, but I'm not. Not saying I'm for it either, because I.. I have had thoughts but, for my sake, I don't follow them. My mom would have me on the streets so fast I wouldn't know who I was after I landed on the ground,"

Luna and Todd looked at Kitos with sympathy as he continued scratching the back of Luna's head. Kitos walked as he scratched before he sat Luna back on Todd's shoulder, sighing deeply, "Better get to chatting you two. I don't know how long we've got before Jake comes out hooting and hollering like a Hoothoot, letting the world know he is around,"

"How long we got?" Todd asked.

Kitos turned around and looked at the line in front of the shop, trying to find Jake. Sadly, he didn't see him which could have only meant he snuck in front of everyone else, "Judging by how he's not even _in_ the line and, which means he snuck in, I wouldn't say more than twenty minutes,"

* * *

As they waited for Jake and Lynda to do their shopping, the trio sat among the alley wall, Todd and Luna talking like they had never even met. The sight of Todd actually being happy for once made Kitos smile. He felt bad for him because he had a lot of troubles when it came to girls. Many said he was too weak or had no backbone, but Kitos knew he did. He knew that Todd just didn't like confrontations, and for him to finally have someone to call his other half made Kitos happy.

Todd and Luna smiled as they could finally communicate fully and learn about each other with no barrier stopping them. They asked as many questions as possible, ranging from where they were born, to their favorite things to do. Kitos could see them both growing closer together and it made him proud to see Todd coming out of his soft spoken shell.

Now that Todd brought up his relationship with Luna, Kitos began to realize the things that Kindle and Cynder kept trying with him weren't just them teasing, but showing genuine interest in him. Although.. the incident with her in the bathroom had to be some kind of revenge for how he was to her.

Kitos thoughts were interrupted as he heard a very familiar voice shouting in the distance, "Alright! I've finally got my Magmarizer!"

"There's no fucking way he's out already.." Kitos mumbled.

Kitos turned to Todd who was stepping towards him with Luna in his arms, "I can't continue to hide Luna from them like this forever," Todd sighed, "I'm.. I'm going to reveal her to Jake and Lynda. Just.. I'm worried tha-"

Kitos stopped Todd from explaining, already seeing where this was leading, "I understand Todd, and I've got your back if something happens. If Jake tries anything, you just be ready to run and find help, _"_

 _Unfortunately, it's going to happen if Jake sees Luna. All he sees with rare, shiny Pokemon are dollar signs._

At that final thought, Kitos turned and walked out from behind the building with Todd following him not far behind him. It was obvious Todd was nervous, but he continued to put on a brave front, even if it wasn't a strong one.

Jake lowered his two bags of merchandise to the ground, scanning the area. It didn't take him to long to finally spot Kitos and Todd walking towards him. Kitos gave him a dirty look in the process as he spoke out, "Is it really necessary to be hollering out like that Jake? You didn't win a free trip to the Orange Islands, man,"

Todd stood behind Kitos, Luna still resting on his shoulder, as Kitos spoke, "Finally got everything you need for the moment"? He looked back up towards Jake with a glare as he saw that familiar cocky grin on his face. Jake then raised the bag in his right hand, showing a smaller bag wrapped around his middle and index finger. "Dude, I finally have everything I need for Magmar. Now I won't have to worry on running out of-"

His speech was cut short as he began staring behind Kitos, more specifically at who was behind him, "Uh, Todd, what is that on your shoulder?" he asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but, that isn't a normal Purrloin I'm seeing, now is it?"

Todd slowly walked around Kitos and stood next to him, Luna sitting hunched over on his shoulder. Luna looked Jake up and down for a moment before her ears pinned back slightly, speaking quietly, " I.. I don't trust him. The look in his eyes.. I don't like it at all," she squeaked. Kitos noticed the same glimmer in his eyes, one that looked like he had just stumbled upon a wad of money on the side of the road.

Moments passed as Jake hungrily eyed the Purrloin. Kitos didn't know what to expect, so he stayed on his guard. He was surprised when Jake slowly placed all of his bags into his left hand before placed his free hand out and spoke calmly, "Alright man, I don't know where you got that shiny Purrloin, but that Pokemon is gonna make us some serious profit. So," he began grinning, "hand it over to me so we can cash it in. I actually know a guy who's been-"

Todd immediately wrapped his arms around Luna taking a step back shaking now. "No," he said. Jake looked at him confusedly as he continued, "Luna was a birthday gift from my mother and father last year and I'm not giving her up," Todd stood there boldly, trying to look as tough as he could.

Kitos was surprised that Todd was actually standing up against Jake. However, Kitos saw that little glint in Jake's eye that became apparently when he was getting irritated, "I wasn't asking you Todd," he said, "I'm telling you to hand over that Purrloin. Your parents couldn't afford that shiny Pokemon whatsoever, so don't even try to fucking lie to me!"

Jake slowly began to advance on Todd, causing him and his Purrloin to cower, "Dude, seriously, back off! This isn't a joke!"

Jake chuckled to himself before he felt himself being forcefully shoved back. As he slowly regained his balance, he saw Kitos standing protectively over Todd," Seriously Kitos? You've been getting on my nerves today and this isn't a smart move on your part," he growled.

"That Purrloin isn't yours to take for yourself. If anyone needs to back off right now, it's you. By the Trainer Code of Conduct, taking another person's Pokemon that is registered under their name and trainer Licence ID is illegal by law and League regulations,"

Jake laughed at Kitos as he told this information, "I'm fully aware of the law and regulations Kitos. How else did I become a rookie class trainer? You can't be serious on letting Todd keep something like a shiny pokemon, can you? His parents can barely keep a roof over their h-"

"That's pulling some low blows Jake! You know their living situation is difficult. How dare you use their issues to your advantage like that!" Kitos yelled back at Jake, not even believing he would use Todd's parents Severe situation against him. He knew Jake could be pretty low, but never that low. _Looks like Jake is going to pull any tricks to get Luna. He isn't going to stop. I can already tell this is going to suck.._

Jake began rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation, not wanting to drag this out any longer, "Look, Todd wants nothing to do with Pokemon battles or the league, so why have a pokemon at all? He has never showed no interest in anything to do with battles, contests, or being some kind of pokemon performer. I'm calling bullshit on his parents giving him that Purrloin and I'm taking that Purrloin right now!"

Todd began to slowly back away from Jake, fearing what Jake would do, "You're not taking Luna away from me!" he yelled. Luna's ears rested threateningly against the back of her head, trying to frighten Jake. Jake shoved Kitos back, hollering out,

"Too damn bad, Todd,"

Kitos sighed deeply, already pissed, _I knew this shit would hit the fan..  
_

As Jake continued past Kitos, towards Todd and his purrloin, he felt Kitos grab his shoulder, forcing him to stop. The second Jake felt the hand, he turned around and threw a punch towards Kitos. With barely any time to react, he sidestepped it where it just barely missed his face. Kitos ducked under his arm and swung him over his shoulder before slamming him into the ground, pinning him down.

Jake wheezed heavily as the air rushed from his lungs, knocking the wind out of him. With an opening, Kitos turned to Todd, signaling him to run with Luna "I'll buy you some time Todd. Get the sheriff.. Now! I don't know how long I can hold him back!"

Todd nodded and quickly turned his back to Kitos and began running to the sheriff's office with people staring in disbelief at the scene taking place. Jake pushed Kitos off him and slowly stood back onto his feet, glaring Kitos down with a look that would scare a full grown Ursaring, "Kitos, you _seriously_ fucked up.."

 _Ah shit_ , _I know that look. I'm screwed. Jake's been pissed before but this makes an Ursaring on a bad day look pleasant. Todd, prepare my funera-_

Kitos thoughts were interrupted as Jake had charged towards him, scoring a direct punch to his stomach. The sudden impact forced Kitos to gasp for air and double over. Just before he got to the ground, Jake's knee slammed under his chin, throwing Kitos onto his back.

Jake stepped over Kitos and slammed his foot into his chest, "I warned you about interfering with things you don't understand Kitos," he said. Kitos grabbed Jake's foot, desperately squirming under the sheer weight to break free. Jake sighed, "That pokemon doesn't belong to Todd. There's no way his parents can afford a Pokemon, let alone a shiny one. That one in particular could easily cost five hundred thousand dollars on the black market. Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit Kitos?"

Kitos groaned under the pressure, glaring back at Jake, "It's none of my concern nor is it any of yours with how he got Luna. If Todd is happy just having a pokemon as a friend, then I'll be damned if I see you take that happiness away from him," Kitos growled.

Kitos noted how confidently Jake stood over him, most of the weight being on that one foot. In a fluid motion, Kitos swung a fist down on Jake's other leg, sending him stumbling. This gave Kitos a chance to break away from Jake and allowed him to get back to his feet quickly, "You think you can bully your way into everything that you want Jake? Bad news buddy. I won't allow it,"

Jake just gave him a disgusted smirk as he raised both fists in front of him, "Bring it on then,"


	3. Chapter 3

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **I don't own pokemon!**  
 **Game freak does, i just own my Oc's  
**

* * *

Inside the local K.C. Jenny's girl clothing store, you could see all types of clothing, ranging from the style, season-specific, and even clothing girls would wear at special fashion events. In the back of the store were many changing booths, Lynda standing in one as she admired her figure. She was smiling brightly from the compliments she had been given by a few of the people throughout the store.

A soft hum was heard coming from her changing area as she slid on a new pair of panties the K.C. Jenny's had received earlier in the week. "I wonder what he'll think when he gets ahold of this tight, sexy ass tonight.." she mumbled to herself, a huge grin on her face as she wiggled her butt in the mirror.

Lynda turned around as she mashed her boobs together, lewd thoughts racing through her mind, _"Oh, I just love the feeling he gives me when he takes a hold of my babies and just claim them as his own.. Mmm.."_ She gave a light subtle moan, letting go of her breasts as they gave a slight bounce.

Lynda continued admiring her body, putting on different poses in her panties and bra. She would stick out her butt, then puff her chest out with a peace sign and kissy face, then a mix of the two just to admire her body. As she did, a commotion began to build outside the changing rooms, drawing her out of her trance. She listened intently as one of the other girls outside spoke up,

"What do you think it might be Colleen?"

"I don't know, but it sure seems like some the customers are enjoying it!" the voice, presumably this Colleen person, responded.

Footsteps could be heard rushing by but then suddenly stopped in front of the changing rooms. The owner of the footsteps spoke up for those changing to hear, "You two have got to check this shit out! Two of the locals are beating the shit out of one another!" the girl exclaimed, almost sounding like this was the most entertaining thing in the world. The footsteps soon began once again before fading to nothingness, leaving Lynda and the others changing to themselves.

"A fist fight in town? Hell, this outta be a treat! We don't get fights in town often. Let's check it out!" another girl said.

Curiosity began to burn within Lynda from what she'd heard. Like they said, it wasn't often that a fight happened within town, and Lynda wanted to see it. As she began undressing from her undergarments and into her normal clothing, she began wondering to herself, " _I wonder who's outside fighting?"_

Thoughts continued to fill her mind on the event happening outside as she slipped an arm through her black bra which also was covered in pink frills. She then slipped on the rest of her everyday clothing then folded the clothing she tried on and sat them to the side before she mumbled to herself, "Who would be fighting in this town to begin with?"

Once fully dressed, she unlocked and stepped out of her booth before making her way to the front of the store. The close she got, the more of a crowd she noticed. She was amazed so many people were flocking to see a fight. She rolled her eyes as she sat her clothes on the counter, the cashier now ringing her up. Throughout the crowd, comments were made.

"Hell yeah, Kick his ass!"

"Dodge that uppercut! FUCK YEAH!"

"Oh shit! Thats gonna hurt in the morning.."

"Damn that kid's fast!"

"That was a hell of a recovery from the Low sweep. He sure as hell knows how to bounce back to his feet!"

With her newly purchased clothing in her grasp, her purse slung back over her shoulder, Lynda began shoving her way through the crowd, the curiosity to see the 'fight' happening outside getting the best of her. To everyone else inside the store, it looked like two twenty year old guys beating the tar out of each other. But to Lynda, this wasn't just any fist fight. What she saw made her fume.

Before her eyes were Jake and Kitos, fighting one another. The two swung and hit one another, trading blows that caused her eyes to widen in horror.

 _What in Arceus' Sake are those two thick-headed, knuckled-brained morons doing?! Ooooh! Just wait until I get my hands on those two dumbasses!_

* * *

The townsfolk stood by and watched as Kitos and Jake exchanged blow for blow at one another. Kitos jerked to the left, dodging another one of Jake's punches. Kitos then turned his body, throwing his left leg forward for a powerful kick towards Jake, scoring a solid strike to his head which caused Jake to stagger back for a moment.

Jake looked towards Kitos, a big scowl plastered on his face. Kitos used his light weight and his speed to overcome Jake's brute power. Jake knew Kitos wasn't doing any real damage or causing any pain, just stalling enough time for Todd to get back with a sheriff, "You really think buying Todd time will save you both from the inevitable? Face it Kitos, Todd is lying about that Purrloin. Why else would he hide something that valuable from all of us?"

Jake rushed at Kitos, going for what seemed to be another punch. Kitos had dodged to the left, Jake grinning as he did. Jake had expected Kitos to dodge the way he did so Jake quickly maneuvered his charge into the same direction Kitos tried to dodge to and grabbed him by the arm then slammed him into the pavement.

Caught by surprise from Jake's quick thinking, Kitos fell into the charge as he was slammed. A sharp pain rang through Kitos left side as he hit the ground. Not wanting to be pinned, Kitos struggled as best he could underneath Jake, eventually breaking free. As he stood, he found himself now favoring his left side, hurting deeply.

Kitos was taking a hell of a beating but he had to hold out a little longer for Todd to get back. He knew it shouldn't be much longer. He looked up as Jake swung at him again, but dodged it with no time to spare. He looked at Jake with a glare, "It's no wonder he actually hid Luna from you and Lynda. The reason he did from Lynda is pretty obvious, what with how she hates pokemon! And you because you see shiny Pokemon as a fucking price tag more than a partner or a simple companion. Why?!"

Jake lowered his fists, staring at Kitos strangely, "Sure, Lynda hates Pokemon, but that's from that Zangoose attack years ago. I mean, come the fuck on dude, that scar on her stomach ain't for show!"

Kitos immediately clenched his fist even tighter, feeling much more pissed off then he was before. _So she did tell Jake as well! What the hell is her fucking problem? She told both Todd and Jake but never told me and even refused to explain the scar as well!? The fuck?!_

Jake continued, "As for why I see a shiny as a price tag is because of how rare they are. You would be surprised as hell on how many rich folk in the area would pay for a shiny Pokemon. Dude, the one Todd has right now is one of the rare ones from the Unova region. Like I was trying to tell him, there is one person hunting for that very Pokemon and willing to pay for a lump some of 450,000 Poké right now! It would pay off his family's debts without a second glance. And, anything else, give all of us a chance to get out of this shithole we call home!"

Kitos shook his head angrily, "But it's not your fucking call Jake! If Todd kept this from you and Lynda both then he obviously had a damn good reason for it and, sure as shit, he was fucking right in being afraid of telling either of you!" Jake took a step back, surprised by this snap off from Kitos. He always saw Kitos as a jokester so to see him snap at him like he did wasn't something he expected. "You were willing to use his parents financial problems to guilt him into handing Luna over! To make matters worse, you are trying to justify in stealing someone else's Pokemon and say that it was the 'right thing to do'. Then you have the audacity to stand there and explain to me what the money could be done to 'help' Todd and the rest of us. Pokemon have emotions and feelings as well Jake, just as you and I do! Bonding with a Pokemon is not a one-sided deal. Think of your Magmar! Could you _really_ sell him if he was shiny? After everything you've been through together!?"

Jake stopped his advance on Kitos, obviously thinking over what Kitos had just said. Would he have actually been able to sell one of his Pokémon? As Jake was lost in thought, Kitos used this opportunity to strike back. He rushed towards Jake and swung his right foot in a slight spinning motion, sweeping Jake off his feet and onto his back.

Jake laid there, groaning in pain from the sudden impact against the ground, before the sun's light was blocked out from his view. He squinted his eyes from the bright sun before the brightness began to dim down. He saw Kitos standing over him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, "You better think on what I just said because-"

"Kitos! I brought Sheriff Selina back with me! You okay over there?!" a familiar voice called out. Kitos turned around and saw Todd running back into town with a sheriff next to him. He assumed this was Sheriff Selina. Next to the two, easily keeping up their sprint, was a Machoke.

Jake slowly got off the ground and looked towards Todd. The sheriff itself didn't worry him, but when he realized _who_ it was, he felt the blood rush from his face, "Oh great.. Out of all the people, it just had-" Jake was cut off mid-sentence as a fist collided with his jaw, Kitos hissing at him,

"Shut your mouth, Jake."

The sheriff and Machoke came between the two fighting, breaking them up. The Machoke took Jake off to the side while the sheriff named Selina and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Now free from Jake, he saw it was Jake's own mother. She looked at him threateningly, "Touch Jake again Kitos and I'll have your ass so far behind bars that you won't see the light from a Sunny day again!" Kitos nodded lightly as he eyed Jake from afar who rubbed his jaw, a smirk on his face, "You're not out of the woods either, son, so wipe that smug look off your face this minute!" Jake once again frowned, turning to the ground as if it was the best thing he could look at.

Satisfied with the results and her words she turned and looked back at Todd who held Luna close to his chest. Todd couldn't help but look away from Selina out of pure intimidation that resonated from her. Luna, however, saw Kitos in his beat up state and saw a trail of blood coming from left his ear, "K-Kitos.. y-you're..!" she stifled a few whimpers back as Sheriff Selina finally spoke out,

"Now then, would any one of you care to explain what the hell is going on here?" she spoke, looking at her son then to Kitos who took another step back, giving Jake more than enough room to move. Kitos took a breath and spoke out,

"You see, Sheriff, Jake thought it would be-"

"Kitos Shadestar! Jake Jamison Woodstone! What in the fucking hell do you two dumbasses think you're doing!" Kitos was interrupted from his name being called. He already knew who it was, and it made him groan.

Kitos mumbled obscenities under his breath as he turned towards the sound of the voice. What he saw was exactly what he expected. Lynda was stomping towards the group, glaring daggers at them all. Kitos ignored her, "This is none of your concern, Lynda. This is between the three of us. So stay out of it!"

Todd, Jake, and even Selina, gawked at Kitos, shocked he would speak the way he did towards Lynda.. his own girlfriend, "Ex-fucking-scuse me Kitos! Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" Lynda yelled, now furious with Kitos, "You think you can honestly talk to me like that? I'll-" Kitos interjected, yelling back at her,

"You'll fucking what Lynda?! You'll go telling people that the real reason you hate Pokemon is because a Zangoose had attacked you years ago?"

Lynda stood there, completely shocked that Kitos just yelled that. Where her eyes were once filled with annoyance were now filled with a look of pure hatred. She looked at Jake, who turned away in response, then to Todd who seemed to look at Kitos, "Lynda never told you Kitos? I seriously thought you already knew about that?" Todd said.

Jake sat there on the ground, not even looking up at any one of them. He knew shit was going to hit the fan now. Kitos spoke up once again, "Sadly, no Todd. I just found out from you while we talked privately behind the Pokemon Center so you could reveal Luna to me and explain why you wanted to keep her hidden from them."

Selina looked towards her son, now glaring at him while he quietly cursed under his breath. " Wait, what was that again Lynda?" Kitos asked, "You were attacked by a Zangoose years ago? Oh my god! Really sweety? I didn't know that.." he exclaimed. "Wait.. But they knew and I had to find out through, not just Todd, but through Jake as well during our fight because he attempted to take Luna away from Todd!" Kitos yelled sarcastically at her. "He was making assumptions about his family not being able to afford her because of his personal family issues!"

Sheriff Selina stood there, listening to every word Kitos was saying. Her arms were still crossed, staring holes into the top of Jake's head while Lynda stood there in silence, unable to really say anything to anyone, especially to Kitos. She wasn't too surprised, though, especially because she had lied and dodged the topic of her scar and why she hated Pokemon anytime he asked.

Selina finally spoke up, "Personal issues aside, the both of you have disturbed the peace of this town and caused enough bullshit that half the town gathered to watch your fight. I should honestly throw the both of you in the slammer for the rest of the day," she threatened, "And as if to add insult to injury, my own _son_ is the one causing part of this drama! I hope for your sake you can explain yourself, Jake."

Jake pulled himself free of the Machoke and reached into his pocket before he pulled out a Pokedex. Jake then lifted the dex towards Luna, where it then scanned her. A picture of a normal colored Purrloin appeared just above the Pokedex from its holo screen, information being said from a tiny box inside

 _Purrloin, the Devious Cat Pokemon. The cute act this Pokemon puts on is only a ruse. When it's victim lets down their guard, they will discover their items have been stolen. It uses sharp claws to attack its foe if confronted._

 _ **Name:**_ _Luna_

 _ **Nature:**_ _Timid_

 _ **Level:**_ _19_

 _ **Known moves:**_ _Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Snatch, Hyper Voice_

 _ **Original Trainer:**_ _Alexis Melissa Pierce_

 _ **Transferred to:**_ _Todd Alexander Pierce  
_ _ **Egg ha-**_

Jake sighed as he closed his dex. He then turned to Todd, slowly wiping away some of the blood on his jaw, "Well, it would seem I was wrong about that Purrloin being yours, Todd. So can we possibly ta-"

"There is nothing to discuss Jake. You tried to take my partner, my best friend, away from me and you honestly expect me to just forgive you, let alone talk?" Todd scoffed at Jake, a look of pure anger ridden on his face, "To hell with that Jake! I-" Todd was interrupted by Luna, who was now tugging at his shirt lightly to get his attention, "What is it luna?" Todd spoke weakly, biting back the anger he was now feeling towards Jake.

"Maybe we should hear him out love. You two have been friends for years, right? I'm not saying you should forgive him right now, even if he does give me the chills," she said, shivering slightly in Todd's grasp, "But.. let's just give him a chance to speak and hear him out possibly?" Todd rubbed her cheek lightly, making her giggling cutely, "..and I'm kinda getting hungry, Love." As if on cue, her stomach began to rumble loud enough for those were close enough to hear it. One of the towns folk even giggled, causing Luna to blush a deep crimson red.

The Sheriff stepped next to Todd, "So, if I'm understanding correctly, everything you told me at the station was true, Todd. My son tried to take your Pokemon from you. Then I need to ask you a question here, and I need to know now." As she spoke, both Luna and Todd looked up towards Sheriff Selina and gave her their full attention so she could continue, "Do you wish to press charges against Jake Woodstone and place a restraining order so he can't come within a certain distance of you and your partner?"

Luna turned her head to Todd and shook her head, "Don't make a choice yet, sweetheart. We want to see what Jake has to say first, then, depending on how things go, we can do so later. For now, though, I don't want any tension with everyone."

Todd looked to the group, unsure what to do. He wanted to press charges immediately for, not only trying to take his best friend, but for also hurting his best friend Kitos. However, the way Luna asked.. He just felt like she was right, "No.. I won't press charges on Jake.."

Jake gave a sigh of relief as he wiped his cheek again, "Man. I dodged a bullet there. I'll make this up to y-"

"Yet!" Todd cut him off, glaring at him, "I'm giving Jake a chance to clean up his attitude and his act towards me, upon Luna's request herself," Todd finished.

The sheriff nodded her head, writing down notes in her notebook before she turned towards her son, shaking her head in disappointment, "I raised you better than this Jake. You got off extremely lucky because of the same Pokemon you tried to take away from your own friend. Son or not, you _will_ face the same consequences as any other criminal. I hope you understand this Jake."

Jake stood silently before he nodded then looked to Todd, "I owe Luna a big thanks, I suppose. Lunch is going to be on me everyone, my treat.. even if Kitos did hit me a few good times." he said, a small smile on his face, "But with that said, Kitos, you and I still need to talk about the events for today," But Jake then stopped himself in his thoughts, "Wait a second.."

Lynda stared at Todd for a good moment before she finally spoke, "Todd, what do you mean 'by her request though'? Pokemon can't speak unless you have a translator and one of those cost a fortune by itself."

Todd turned his head, revealing a familiar grey and red ear piece in his right ear, "You can thank Kitos for that. He gave me this ear piece as a present so I could understand Luna on a better level then most trainers.." Todd turned and gazed at Kitos with a smile, "and I couldn't repay him."

Lynda and Jake both turned to Kitos who was smiling back at Todd, "Think nothing of it, when you told me about Luna I figured that since she was your only Pokemon, it would help your bond become stronger. So consider it an early birthday gift."

Sheriff Selina continued to write down in her book while her Machoke stood by, looking like he was bored out of his mind,"Jake!" Selina called out, catching his attention, "get your ass over here and fill me in on your side of this entire fight and you better not lie to me either, young man. Otherwise I'll have Muscles here show you the meaning of an ass kicking."

Jake looked to the Machoke, sweat dropping as said Machoke punched his fists together with a grin. In a quick dash, Jake was front and center of his mother, ready to fill her in on his side of the story while Todd was adding details into what happend before the fight had started.

Lynda stood there, her arms crossed, pissed off at the entire situation. Her gaze turned to Kitos, who was now walking towards her, "Whatever it is you wish to say, keep it to yourself. Got me?" She turned her gaze away from him but was surprised when he didn't say anything right away.

For a few minutes, he remained silent. But.. something compelled him to talk to her. He had to ask anyways, "Why did you lie to me Lynda?" he asked, "You told Todd, and even Jake, but you lied to me and gave me bullshit excuses. Exactly.. why? Just because I care about Pokemon doesn't mean I'll side with them all the time. That Zangoose could have killed you. But, instead of being open and honest with me, you hid the truth.. your own boyfriend of almost two years now. How do you think I'm suppose to feel right now?"

Lynda turned towards Kitos and looked him dead in his eyes before she finally gave a firm, annoyed tone, "I know how you feel about Pokemon," she answered, "Like I could outright tell you what happened to me without you popping off with something like 'Oh, maybe you intruded on its territory?' or 'interrupted its meal'? You would have given an excuse no matter what the fuck I said so what difference would it honestly make to you Kitos? Just fucking drop the subject already," she yelled at him with a roll of the eyes, "I'm sick of hearing about this and hearing how you feel betrayed."

Kitos looked at her with an expression that said 'Are you serious' before he continued, "I'm not letting this drop. Seriously, what do you think I am? Stupid? Ignorant? Selfish? Arrogant?! ..Well, I can be arrogant sometimes. But that's not the fucking point right now! I'm your boyfriend and I have a right to know something like this. I love you Lynda," he said sincerely with a small smile, "and the fact you lied to me and made excuses like this makes me think you don't trust me at all!"

Lynda turned completely around to Kitos, her eyes filled with anger, "God damn it, you don't fucking listen! Do you, Kitos?! You're fucking annoying the shit out of me! I just told you why I didn't tell you and even resorted to lying to your sorry ass so you wouldn't bring it back up," Lynda began pacing back and forth, her agitation growing more by the second as the conversation went on, "But no. Here you fucking are, still wanting a damn answer. Well, here it is. I dont wanna listen to your bullshit and I sure as hell don't want to hear you being a fucking crybaby about this shit. I sure as fuck don't need any fucking sympathy from you, Todd, or Jake! So fucking drop it!"

Turning away, Lynda walked over to the group, away from Kitos, while he stood there deep in thought, not even believing what he had just heard from Lynda. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, stunned and even hurt at what she just said. _So this is how it's going to happen, huh? Todd and Jake found out before I ever knew and, to make matters worse, she never intended to tell me about the situation at all. She lied to me and made excuses for thought I knew this whole time.. Fuck, even Jake did. If she can't even tell me things like this, then there is no trust, and without trust, the foundation of this so called 'relationship' is going to continue to fall apart._

Kitos was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his pants leg being tugged at. Looking down, he saw it was Luna. He was curious what she needed so he bent down so he was eye level with her, "Kitos, i'm sorry this has happened. If I had just stayed inside my Pokeball none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry." Luna said, looking down at the ground sadly.

Kitos quickly wiped away the small tears that were forming in her eyes as he spoke gently to her, "No. I'd rather this have happened now than possibly years later to where it could have hurt even more. In a strange way, your presence actually helped reveal some true colors today. So don't blame yourself what so ever, Luna." Kitos said with a bright smile, "I'm letting Todd keep the translator," Kitos smirked at her, "Just don't go batting it around into the water or something."

He saw Luna puff her cheeks and began swatting at him playfully, making Kitos laugh at her, "I'm not some random house cat, you jerk! I know what to play with and what not to!" Kitos gave her a dirty grin,

"Oh, I'm sure he enjoys it when you swat at his play stick then. Am I right?," Luna stopped what she was doing and started blushing a deep shade of red,

"K-kitos! You! Oh you naughty human!" she turned away, hissing under her breath before she felt his hand rubbing behind her left ear as he spoke again,

"I'm only picking Luna. It just means I like you as a friend. But do me a favor and take care of each other, alright?"

"Kitos! I want to have a word with you privately, please." Luna had stopped purring from his petting when she heard Sheriff Selina's voice calling him over. Groaning weakly, Kitos stood to his feet with minor difficulty due to the soreness he was still feeling from the fight. Jake walked past Kitos and picked up the bags he had dropped before the fight had started and turned to the group, "I'm heading to the Wildflower Café. I'll see you around Mom."

Jake turned away and began walking towards the building. Lynda joined shortly after, following Jake without so much as a word to anyone but turned to Todd, "Come on. Todd. Let's get our seats situated and our orders taken before someone takes his sweet time figuring out what he wants to devour," Jake turned to Lynda, giving her a deadpan look,

"Not my fault they have a wide selection of good food woman, damn! You really do need to chill out someti- OW!" Jake was cut off as a shoe was kicked into his ass, Lynda walking with her head high, no care showing as she walked.

Todd picked Luna up and looked towards Kitos and Sheriff Selina, unsure on what to do but Lynda screamed again, "Come on, Todd! Otherwise you'll be the reason the food gets cold! And I know Purrloin hate warm milk!"

Luna snuggled into Todd's arms and grinned, "Oh if only she knew how much I _love_ drinking _your_ warm milk, Todd." Luna giggled as Kitos coughed into his hand, a blush showing on his face. He didn't know if he was supposed to hear that or not. Todd was now beak red blushing from that comment while he was rushing off towards Lynda, "Don't say things like that, Luna!"

Kitos cursed under his breath as he watched Todd join the group. He noticed Lynda shot him yet another dirty look but ignored it as he noticed things falling apart even more between them. He sighed defeatedly as he looked up to Sheriff Selina, knowing he was about to get hell.

The sheriff stood with her arms crossed, staring down at Kitos as she spoke to him, "I should have honestly thrown both of you children in jail for at least twelve hours, considering the pile of shit you both stirred up today." She pulled out a rag she kept in her back pocket and sighed weakly as she leaned forward and took ahold of Kitos jaw, surprising him as she began scrubbing the blood off, "Jake didn't hold back this time. You two have gotten into fights on and off but this was a serious fight, Kitos," Selina sighed deeply, "I'm glad you didn't hurt my son too badly.. but.." she paused for a moment in her speech as she continued wiping the blood off his jaw to the side of his cheek towards his ear,

"Don't hesitate next time, Kitos. My son has been keeping certain things from me and this just so happens to be one of them. I did not raise him to steal other people's Pokemon, let alone act like this," she turned his face towards hers and spoke quietly, although the tone she gave was cold and stern, "I love my son Kitos, but watch your back with him from here on out. The safety of this town and our home is my main priority as the Sheriff. I'm willing to arrest my own blood if it keeps my home town safe and sound. If you find out anything about Jake, and know it's something illegal, do not hesitate to report it to me, okay?"

Staring into Selina's eyes, Kitos only nodded in response after letting go of his face. She stood straight back up, pocketing the rag once more, "Now get your ass going. I've held you up long enough." she said with a smile. Kitos nodded, turned, and began jogging towards the café. Mid-jog, he heard her screaming as he picked up his pace, "And for Arceus' sake, stop letting that girl run you over!"

Kitos run began to slow down as he heard those words, thinking on them intently.

 _You don't have to tell me twice, sheriff, considering she blanetly lied and hid the truth from me. don't see how much longer we're going to honestly last now. It hurts knowing she was willing to lie. Now it makes me question what else she could have been hiding from me._

His head collided with a set of doors, knocking him down to his ass. He reached up and grabbed ahold of his head, which was now in severe pain. He cursed under his breath and kicked his leg lightly, hoping that would calm the pain he felt, "For fucks sake! I need to focus on what's in front of me instead of what's lingering in the back of this head of mine."

Standing up to his feet, looking up he saw the words _Winter's WildFlower Café_ above the door. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took ahold of the doorknob and turned it, smiling slightly, "I'm gonna need some advice on this situation though," he pulled the door open and stepped inside, giving a weak chuckle,

"I sure hope she is working today."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey guys, the editor here. I'd like to say sorry these are taking so long. Believe me, they're not from the writer himself. It's because of me and my editing. I've been demotivated, as well as writing my own stories, but I think I've finally got a system down to edit easier and have these out for you all. Before, we were lucky to get one out a month which is my fault. With this new system, I think we could easily get around 3-4 a month, if not more. Just thought I'd let you know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **I don't own pokemon!**  
 **Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

Kitos walked into the café, the door closing silently behind him. Once inside, he took notice the hostess was missing, he figured she was showing someone to their table. Taking a look around inside the building, memories of the past flooding back to him. On the left side of the café was a section specifically for those who smoked, while to the right was for those who didn't. Towards the back of the non-smoking section was a set of double screen doors which lead to an outside area for people to eat. He preferred the outdoor section the most. It made him feel closer to nature every time he came here to visit. It was always Kitos favorite spot.

The entire building had a greenery theme to it, hence the restaurant's name. Due to all the rare and special flowers that grew around the building, and even more inside, a small water fountain was placed towards the middle of the main foyer. A Vaporeon statue sat in the middle of the fountain gracefully posing inside of it. The way it posed made it appear that it was bursting out of the fountain itself while being slightly submerged as water sprayed around from it. A waiter who had a female Braixen trailing next to him passed by Kitos, waving him good morning as he did, heading over to some of the customers to take their orders.

Kitos walked over to the fountain and saw a small plaque resting at the base of it. He kneeled down and read it to himself.

Together we can achieve great possibilities. But divided, we will struggle to carry our goals _._

Kitos smiled as he remembered the day this café first opened. He remembered her speech being given when he was just a little kid.

 ** _-Flash back-_**

Many people stood outside a new building, soon-to-be-revealed to the public. Six year old Kitos held his mom and dad's hand, anxiously awaiting the grand opening of this mysterious place, "Mama? Is the lady going to give her speech soon? I wanna see what it's like inside!" young Kitos spoke up as he bounced up and down in excitement. Victoria and her two Houndour giggled at him and his excitement,

"She should be coming out soon, Kitos. Be a little more patient, okay?" Kitos smiled as he nodded his head, "Although, I swear I've heard the name Winter from somewhere before.."

Kitos listened intently to his mother as she spoke to nobody in particular. Although she wasn't directly talking to him, he still did wonder what she was saying. Before long, she was cut from his jibber-jabber as a lady in her mid twenties came onto the stage in front of the building and crowd of people. She tapped the microphone a few times to make sure it was on. Once aware it was, she began her speech, Kitos and his family listening intently.

"This café is for humans and Pokemon alike," she began, "to work together as a team to not only help build a better relationship with one another but to help their bond grow so much stronger than just as master and Pokemon.." she paused, overlooking the crowd, "To help show the world that Pokemon are not the wild.. savage creatures that we capture and train and battle in gym matches and then League tournaments. I opened this cafe to show they are our friends.. our family.. We at Winter's WildFlower Café will strive to prove that both humans and Pokemon alike can achieve bonds stronger than most by simply working together. We want to show the world that Pokemon can help us and rely on us.. Just as we do with them!"

The crowd broke into an uproar as they all began clapping, waving, hollering and cheering for the owner's speech. Kitos' mother, however, was jaw dropped, realizing now who she was, "Winter.. Rebecca A. Winter.. It really is you.." she said in disbelief.

Kitos looked up at his father who had a smirk on his face, "Well lookie at that, sweetheart. Isn't that your best friend before you both went on your journeys and became trainers?"

Kitos' mother gave a slight nod as she began walking closer to the stand, Kitos and his father following close behind. Rebecca looked down from her stand as the group edged closer, her eyes growing wide when she saw who they were. She jumped down off the podium and began rushing towards his mother at full speed. Kitos was confused beyond words as he watched his mother and Rebecca quite literally jump into each other's arms, squealing happily is they did.

Rebecca pulled from their embrace with a hearty laugh, "My god! Champion Victoria! I didn't know you moved here!" Kitos' mother giggled as she crossed her arms,

"Yup, I moved here with my husband and my Son," she turned to the two in question, "Joshua and Kitos, I want the both of you to say hello,"

Kitos father gave a light laugh as he held his hand out, Rebecca grabbing it where the two shook hands, "I sure hope you ain't been making too many buns in the oven with Victoria here," Rebecca laughed a little causing, Victoria to giggle while Joshua blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Although slightly embarrassed, he couldn't help but laugh,

"No. Just little Kitos is all we need," he smiled as he ruffled Kitos' hair, "He's going to be a handful when he gets older, I can assure you,"

Kitos looked up towards his dad with a little pout on his face, "D-dad! I'm a good boy!"

Rebecca looked down and her eyes lit up like a christmas tree from how adorable Kitos was. She couldn't help but pinch his cheeks, "Oh my goodness, he is so precious!" she smiled as he began rubbing his cheeks more, "Now how old are you, young man?" she asked with a smile.

Kitos looked up to her with a toothy smile as he began recovering from the sudden pinching invasion he got, "I'm six and a half years old!"

Rebecca smiled, "My! You certainly are a big boy! I'm sure you'll make lots of friends when you're in school and when older you'll.." she suddenly paused for a second in her thoughts. She then remembered something she needed to discuss and looked up to his mother, "Oh! Victoria, is it possible for your son and my new girl to play together while we talk?"

Victoria shrugged at the idea, "I don't see why not? Kitos has been needing some new playmates since Kindle and Cynder aren't used to his wild behavior at home yet," both women giggled again while Joshua sighed, knowing it was true. Even Firestorm, Joshua's Arcanine, couldn't keep up with Kitos sometimes, "He's full of energy, I swear,"

"Perfect! Even this girl's rather been full of energy lately and my team is having issues keeping her calm. She is a wild little thing so this is a perfect opportunity for the both of them!" she pulled a red and white sphere from her pocket then enlarged it. The ball clicked as it opened, "Alright girl, time to come on out!" she yelled. A white energy began spilling out of the now open ball, soon taking on a form Kitos had never seen before. Kitos' eyes began to widen as he wondered who he was about to meet. He was going to ask who it was until he heard someone in the crowd scream out, "You call this fucking well done?!"

 **-End of flashback-**

Snapping from his thoughts, Kitos jerked his head towards the sound he heard and saw a man in a nearby table, a scowl all on his face. A girl Kitos presumed to be his waitress and a Kirlia stood there, their heads hanging low, as he yelled at them. _Great, another asshole. I was enjoying my memory and he ruined it! Top it off he's yelling at Ashley and Sallie? Not in my favorite restaurant, this jackass will!_

A few of the waiters and waitresses all had turned to the person who was yelling at the girls. Unsure of what to do, the waiter from earlier, along with his Braixen, had started to move towards the man but stopped in their tracks when they saw Kitos advancing on the man. "Rip Kid," was all the waiter mumbled to himself before his Braixen smacked him upside his head with her stick.

As Kitos got closer, he saw the fear in the faces of the girl and her Kirlia, along with the anger in the man's. He listened intently as the girl tried to explain herself, "S-sir, I can promise you t-this steak is w-well-done as y-" she was stopped mid-explanation as a fist collided with the table from the man who was now glaring at the two waitresses, the two shrinking back in fear,

"Don't even try and feed me bullshit! This steak is _far_ too brown to be well-done! There should be pink in the middle of this meat!" he yelled.

The more Kitos listened to the man, the more pissed off he got. Everything he was saying was wrong, and then to try and say the girls are wrong when they didn't even prepare his meal made him all-the-more pissed. _Is that dumbass serious? Well-done means no pink in the middle while minor pink is medium-well to a medium. My own diet is mostly meat so I should know the differences.. although someone i know had to teach me.  
_  
The Man came to his feet rather quickly which startled the girl and her Kirlia. If Kitos were to guess, he would have thought the guy had to easily be six feet tall. He was thick chested and looked like he could punch through a wall without much of an issue, "I've been eating steak since I was a little kid. I know what I eat and what I'm eating ain't no well-done! I want a manager immediately!" he yelled, drawing the attention of his fellow diners.

Jake, Lynda, and Todd who had Luna sitting atop his head all poked their heads in through the little opening to the outside area after hearing the commotion. Jake muttered quietly, "This dude's a serious dumbass. He has a well-done steak. Pink is a medium depending on the level of pinkness inside.."

Lynda looked at Jake with a grin, "You would know all about how much pink you need, wouldn't you Jake?" Jake said nothing and just smirked.

Todd shook his head as he realized the perverted joke Lynda tossed out there. Luna had a mischievous grin as she leaned in closely whispering in Todd's ear, "I wonder just how much of my pink you're gonna need tonight, my loving mate.." Todd's face immediately began burning a fierce red from her comment.

Trying to shake himself from Luna's lewd comment, Todd looked up from her and what he saw made his heart sink. Todd saw Kitos advancing on the man who was yelling at the two girls, "Oh shit.."

The waitress's Kirlia, Sallie, had telepathically asked for someone in management to assist immediately, just as the man asked. While she was doing this, her partner continued attempting to try and calm the man down who was only getting more agitated, "My Kirlia is requesting a member of management to c-come see you as we speak," she stammered frightfully, "S-so can I ask you to p-please s-sit down unt-"

The man finally turned to the waitress, his hands curled into fists as he now glared down at the her and the Kirlia. When Sallie came out of her telekinetic stupor, she was met with the man towering over the two. The sight scared them both deeply, "I'm not going to sit down and wait!" he yelled, "If they don't get out here right now then I will go to them myself!" as he said this the Kirlia waved her hands to get his attention,

"S-sir please be reasonable! I've already informed them of your current issue. I-"

"I'm done with both of your damn excuses!" the man interrupted as he took a step forward. He began raising his fist up before he heard someone behind him,

"Seriously, asshole! Back the fuck off them.. now!"

Kitos had barely any time to react as the man turned and threw his fist in his general direction. With barely any time to react, along with some quick thinking, Kitos put his arms up in an X-formation to absorb the blow. He immediately regretted his choice of taking the hit instead of rolling out of the way as he was sent flying straight back into one of the support columns of the building, creating a slight indention in the wood upon impact.

Kitos felt the air escape his lungs from the impact with his back against the column. He fell to his arms and knees, desperately gasping for air, "Fu.. Fuck," he groaned.

Luna and Todd both stared in pure shock as their friend was hurt. Jake cringed back, not wanting to watch. Lynda recoiled slightly as she watched, "Shit that has got to hurt," Lynda mumbled in a hushed whisper. Jake reopened his eyes and crossed his arms, staring straight at Kitos.

"He must be still exhausted from our fight earlier. This isn't a good thing for him. He'd be better off backing out and apologizing to the guy if he doesn't want his face caved in," Jake said.

The man began advancing on Kitos, his hands raised at him, "Seriously kid, you don't want to fuck with me! I'm twice your size and a hell of alot stronger than you!"

Kitos was unable to say anything as he continued to try and draw his breath. He placed a hand over his chest in hopes to keep the air in. The man now stood over Kitos, a smug look on his face while the waitress and Kirlia had stepped back, shaking lightly. The entire restaurant was now dead silent, except the man, "What? Nothing to say, huh? Huh! Come on!" he mocked Kitos, "I know you ain't some one punch knockout bitch, now are you?! Get your sorry ass the fuck up you wanna be hero!"

Kitos looked towards the man as he bit his bottom lip before looking back to the floor, still trying to get himself together. He had a lot he wanted to say but knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he did. Not too long after he looked back to the ground did he now hear footsteps coming towards him and the man. However, they sounded off. They didn't sound like normal human shoes against flooring. The sound was almost non-existent; It was very quiet, "Need a hand, Kitos?" he heard the being ask. His breathing had stopped again. For some odd reason, his heart began beating faster, almost if it wanted to burst out of his chest as he heard her voice.

Looking up, he noticed a black paw was extended out towards him. Taking ahold of the paw, he smirked weakly, "I-I think you meant paw," she pulled Kitos up to his feet as she gave a weak chuckle,

"Still a smartass as usual I see eh?"

Once he regained his balance and composure he looked up towards the owner of the voice and smiled bigger than he had all morning long, "Nothing's changed whatsoever about me, Alura,"

A female Lucario with her paws on her hips stood in front of him. Her framework showed she was definitely a female by all means. Her hips being were wider than most male Lucario as well as her waistline being slightly thinner. Her chest did not change by much but sported a minor A-cup bust that was hidden underneath her chest fur. She wore a jean-like skirt that came halfway down her thighs, a belt with what looked to be a change dispenser on her left side, and a small notebook with a pen attached to the top of it on her right side. She was wearing a collar around her neck with a silver 'W' attached to it, showing who her master or mistress was.

Shaking her head, she raised her eyes to Kitos, "Only thing that's changed is you look like complete shit. I hope you're going to explain why my best friend looks like he's been kicked around like a fucking hackie sack!"

Kitos rubbed the back of his head smiled but winced slightly, "D-don't worry, I'll fill you in later, considering we-"

"Don't fucking ignore me you scrawny, little shit!"

Kitos and Alura both turned to the man that stood there with his arms still crossed over his chest, now looking more annoyed than pissed off, "I don't know who you are, Lucario, but I'm guessing you're the managers Pokemon?" Alura simply nodded, allowing the man to continue, "I want to speak to her right now about your waitress's ignorance on how a steak is properly cooked!"

Kitos realized what the man said and looked towards Alura and saw a minor spark in her eye, soon realizing that this man now had a bigger problem, "I'm gonna take a step back now," Kitos said. Alura didn't even bother to look back at Kitos as she spoke,

"You do that Kitos. Now then, sir. You requested your steak to be well-done, correct?" the man simply nodded, "

Yes I did! Now, I don't know who your chef is but obviously they don't know what they are doing with a steak. A well-done steak is supposed to have pink in the middle of it and I can assure you that this steak isn't well-done!"

Alura simply stood there as a smile creeped on her face as she placed her paws together in front of her, "So you're telling me I don't know how to cook a steak? Is that what you're telling me, sir?" Kitos now took a couple more steps back with the two waitresses, making the man raise his eyebrow at them before turning his attention back to the Lucario whose smile got even bigger as she continued, "I can assure you I know what I am doing when I cook a steak, sir."

Alura took a breath, closing her eyes as she spoke, "Pink in the middle of a steak can start from a blue-rare and end at a medium-well," she began explaining, "Since we refuse to barely cook our steaks at a blue-rare level. A rare can be requested but we highly recommend against it. Rare is a request only at the customer's expense. We cook our steaks from a medium to medium-well which is where the pink will be found in the middle of your steak most of the time. What you requested is a steak that was fully cooked with no sign of pink whatsoever within the middle of your steak which is classified as a well-done steak. What you are actually wanting is a medium to a medium-well steak," Alura grinned.

The man blinked a few times before he shook his head, "Wait the fuck a minute! You're telling me you're the one who cooked my steak?" Alura nodded with pride in herself,  
The man blinked again before his rage took over and screamed out the words with no regret. "A damn mutt cooked my fucking steak! What the fuck is wrong with this damn place!"

Kitos official wished he had a corner to hide in now with how wide his, the waitresses and waiters eyes got from the man's outspoken words. Alura took another step forward as she put her paws behind her back, "Why, yes sir. I most certainly did. But that isn't my main concern right now, unfortunately." Alura's smile vanished as she crossed her arms under her chest, "I am going to ask you once and only once, to apologize to my waitresses for such rude behavior and deplorable attitude towards them and for attacking my best friend behind me, or I'm afraid you're going to have to pay the consequences of your actions,"

The Man started to laugh as he thought this was some kind of hilarious joke but soon saw the female jackal was more than serious. He only laughed harder when he saw she was serious, "And what are you going to do to me, huh? Nag me to death? What's a sorry ass, skinny, little twig like you gonna do about it, huh!? You couldn't even throw me outta this fucking building, let alone hurt me!"

Kitos only shook his head and scratched his left ear, knowing this wasn't going to end well. He sighed deeply as the man continued yelling, "I fucking dare you to try and throw me out of this damn building barehanded, you little bitch!"

Everything went completely dead silent. Kitos had stopped scratching his ear, knowing shit was about to get real. He was pissed off but, right now, not even he wished to be in the same room now with either Alura or this psychotic man that had just signed his own death warrant. Kitos noticed a small smirk tug the side of Alura's lips. He knew then and there this man was beyond royally fucked, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Sheriff Selina was leaning against the outside wall of the Pokémon Center's entrance, finishing her notes while in deep thought about the events from earlier. _Jake, what have you gotten your stupid ass into.. Better question is, how far deep in are you?_ Giving a weak sigh,she reached into the front pocket of her uniform shirt and popped out a pack of Smokeball cigarettes. She heard Muscles groan in disapproval of her disgusting habit and turned to him, "Come on, big guy. It's just one smoke today!"

Her Machoke raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'Are you Serious?' look then held up six fingers, indicating how many she had actually smoked today which annoyed her knowing he was right. She mentally said fuck it and lit the seventh one anyways. She drew in its rich, unique flavor, holding it in for a moment before she released the smoky grey cloud, "Make that seven cigs, Muscles. Especially after what happen today, I needed this," Her Machoke facepalmed, knowing she was right but still wished she didn't resort to this kind of stress relief, "What the hell am i going to do with you, son?" she gave a weak sigh as she thumped the ashes to the ground. She then felt her Machoke place a hand upon her shoulder, his eyes holding concern and worry for his partner now.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a set of doors slam open with extreme force. Both taking notice of a Lucario in uniform shorts carrying, what appeared to be, a man above her head. The lucario then threw the man straight out towards the dirt walkway face first before hearing her scream, "And don't you even dare come back into this café!"

The Lucario turned back into the building, letting the doors shut by themselves. Sheriff Selina then realized something, "Did.. did that lucario just slam open self-closing restaurant doors?" Muscles nodded his head in response as they both began walking towards the man who was now rolling onto his back, groaning in pain.

The man stared up towards the sky, blinking for a moment to try and make sense of what just happened, "One minute I'm standing over that damn mutt.. next I'm being thrown out the door of that restaurant? How can something so scrawny have that kind of strength.. let alone, why the hell are they letting Pokemon cook people's food?" he yelled at nobody in particular, "That's just so fucking Ignorant and foolish!" The man sat straight up and just screamed as loud as he could, "What the fuck just happened!"

"Looks to me you were thrown out of Wildflower Café," Sheriff Selena said as she approached him, "Now, why do I have a sneaking suspicion you said something vulgar and rude to the waitresses inside?"

The Man turned his head in the direction of where the voice could be heard and saw a woman in a sheriff's uniform, "Oh just fucking great. All I need is the police on my ass when I've done nothing wrong!"

Selina shook her head, not even in the mood to hear any excuses this guy had to make. "Alura doesn't throw just anyone out of that restaurant. Whatever you said you pissed her off enough to slam open self-closing doors. That is a level of pissed I haven't seen in a couple of years," Reaching behind her, she pulled off a set of cuffs, "I'm going to ask you only once to place your hands behind your back. I'm escorting you to station"

As Selina reached for the man's right arm, he immediately jerked his arm back. Getting to his feet as quickly as he was able, he stepped away from the sheriff, "You can't arrest me! On what grounds exactly can you even arrest a visitor?" he asked as he began backing up a couple more steps. Before she could even answer, he turned and started to run.

The man didn't even make it a foot as he was now face planted into someone's chest, the sound of knuckles cracking resonating throughout the air. Slowly, he began looking up towards the one he ran into and saw it was the sheriff's Machoke and he was extremely pissed off. Resisting arrest and attempting to flee were two things Muscles did not tolerate.

Muscles grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him off the ground so they were now eye level. The man saw a deep, anger filled glare in his eyes, "And now it would seem you resisted arrest and even attempted to flee. Station will enjoy having a new prison inmate for twenty-four hours,"

This caused the man's eyes to widen in horror, "W-w-wait, twenty-four hours? But I have a date tonight!" he begged.

Muscles snorted and started to drag the man behind him, heading straight back to the station outside of town, "C-come on! This isn't cool! Let me go! Let go of me you fucking brute! I fucking demand you to unhand me this minute!"

Sheriff Selina shook her head, taking another drag off her cigarette. she turned and looked towards the afternoon skies before letting the smoke escape her lungs so that it would drift into the air, vanishing soon after.

 _..It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?  
_

* * *

 **Author note's**

Ok chapter 3 took me abit of time and because of how many fics is honestly being worked on Updates will be at least once a month so far if lucky maybe 2 a month I work 5 days a week and my editor can only do so much before he feels overwhelmed.  
Chapter 4 came and went honestly. Due to the fact the itch i had to Introduce Alura wouldn't stop pestering me, once i did though it felt so good! I know it seems dragged out but you wouldn't want it to end so soon would you?  
I like a plot and story...just a FYI There will be a lemon coming soon so keep those eyes peeled!

Kitos signing out!

Umari here i have been in the process of moving so i haven't had internet to help Kitos edit or proof read his work. but now that im back we should have more chapters coming to everyone soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **"human/ translated poke speech"**

 **' _Pokemon telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts  
_**  
 **I don't own pokemon!  
Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

Alura walked from the doors with her paws rubbing together, a proud smile resting upon her muzzle, "And challenge completed! That should teach that asshole a thing or two on who to talk down to.. Especially to a part time cook and lead waitress."

Alura walked up to Kitos as he was rubbing the back of his head while Ashley bowed alongside her partner, Sallie, "Again sir, we can't thank you enough for trying to help us but, please, next time don't be so reckless like that! You could have gotten hurt much worse than what you are!"

Kitos patted his jacket to remove some of the dust before he looked up at the two worried employees, waving them off, "Look, it's not a big deal really. If I hadn't already taken a beating not long ago, I could have easily maintained myself with that brute. Besides, I'm more than willing to take a punch or two than having him strike at either of you." He placed a hand behind his back and began applying slight pressure, where he soon felt it pop in three different spots. Kitos groaned in relief, "One thing I was taught by my mother is to never strike a woman no matter if she was at fault or not. You're not a real man if you do."

Sallie rushed towards Kitos, hugging his waist which him off guard. She looked up towards him while Ashley spoke up, "But still, thank you, Kitos. We appreciate the help greatly but please, for our sake and the restaurants, don't get yourself hurt again in the process _._ " _  
_  
As Kitos was about to speak, he heard Alura cough behind him where he then felt a paw rest on his shoulder, "I think he gets the message girls," she said with a smile, "and if he doesn't then he'll have to answer to me next time. Got it, Kitos?" Alura gave him a stern look for a moment as he chuckled weakly,

"I get it. I can't ever take an ass beating without getting my butt kicked by you first, huh?" Alura now smirked punching Kito's shoulder lightly. "You're damn right about that, Now then." Turning towards both girls. "I know the both of you are still a little shaken up, so i want the both of you to go on a ten minute break and try to catch your bearings ok?"

Ashley nodded slowly then motioned for Sallie to let go and stand with her, "Thank you Alura, we'll try and calm down and get right back to it asap!" Both girls walked away, waving at both Alura and Kitos. Alura soon turned to Kitos, crossing her arms with a serious expression on her muzzle,

"They're both right though Kitos. You're a real idiot thinking you could take that guy on in your current condition." Alura came around in front of him, slightly eyeing him with a more stern look. Kitos also noticed the worry within her gaze, "I knew you were as hard headed as a Rampardos, Kitos, but hard enough to neglect your own health like this in such a way?"

Kitos sighed lightly as he walked past Alura, waving his hand back and forth some, "Well, what did you expect from me? I am a complete dumbass, nothing new with that, Alura."

Kitos only took a few steps before he was stopped mid-sentence as a furred paw gripped his arm tightly. He turned his attention towards her, only he couldn't see her eyes, "Kitos, I know you have your idiot moments here and there.. But you're not a _complete_ dumbass."

She looked up into Kitos' eyes. As he looked back into hers for the moment all he saw were her beautiful, fiery, ruby-red eyes but... he noticed something was... off. He saw the pain that was within her beautiful eyes, it snapped him out of his gaze completely.

"You and I have both known eachother since we were kids, I was a Riolu and you was 6 years old. And you know good and damn well i don't like it when you talk down on yourself like this. I know you better than anyone in our hometown."

He turned his head some, not wanting to see the pain in Alura's eyes anymore. He kept thinking to himself that it wasn't such big deal; this was who he is after all. He had no goal, he had no job.. Hell, he might as well have been single with how Lynda blatantly lied to him and started treating him after all their time being together.

"You're better than this Kitos. Y-you always have been.."

His heart completely sunk from hearing the pain in her voice. He absolutely hated hurting his best friend emotionally like this. He turned around, seeing her eyes down casted once again, her bottom lip trembling. Finally, he gave in, knowing that Alura was right and pulled her into his chest, catching her by surprise as she began to feel his caring embrace she knew him for. Even with some of the waitresses and residents inside the café watching the scene unfold in front of them, some smiling and awwing at the display of affection. Kitos didn't care at the moment. To him, all that mattered was her, "I'm sorry Alura. You're right.. I-I'm better than this. You shouldn't have to deal with my negative attitude like this at all."

Kitos sighed contently when he felt Alura return the embrace, even going so far as to positioning herself so Kitos wasn't stabbed by her chest spike. He couldn't help but smile at her, "I sincerely thank you for everything you've helped me with and for always being there when I've needed you the most. It means more to me than I honestly wish I could admit."

She leaned her head upon his shoulder, wiping a tear away as she sighed, "You're an asshole for making me cry like this, you jerk." she gave a weak smirk, "I'm going to put so much Tamato Berry hot sauce in your next taco, you prick." She gave a faint giggle as she felt him pull back giving a mock look of pain as he began to plead,

"Oh no! Please! Anything but the evil Tamato Berry hot sauce of doom!"

They both blinked for a moment before they began to burst into a fit of laughter at each other. Alura pushed Kitos back gently, "Oh how I will ensure that hot sauce will be in that taco mister!" she gave another faint giggle before crossing her arms smirking, "Unless you give me a proper hug like you normally do when you visit instead of that paw pun from earlier."

Kitos walked up to Alura, hugging her once again. He pulled her in close with a caring smile plastered all over his face, "You know I'm more than happy to give you all the hugs I can honestly give you, Alura."

As they continued to hug, Luna was smiling brightly at the emotional bonding moment between Kitos and Alura. Lynda, on the other hand, could only stare in disgust before going back to her seat, mumbling to herself, "Whatever.."

Todd was petting the tip of Luna's right ear, looking back towards lynda as she walked towards their table with a massive frown upon her face. Todd rolled his eyes as he spoke, "You know they are childhood friends Lynda. Why do you gotta act like that? It's just a hug?"

"Childhood friends or not," Jake cut in, "Don't you think that's a little.. too close?"

A waitress had came to their table, looking past them and saw Kitos and Alura hugging. She then shook her head and looked down at her writing pad, "Alright girls and boys! My name is Miss Patty and I'm y'all's waitress for this afternoon. I'm here to take y'all's orders when you are good an' ready!" Lynda, already being at the table, decided to order first while Todd, Luna and Jake returned to their seats.

Lynda spoke up, not even caring at the moment once she finished her order, "Let him do whatever he feels is necessary. I'm going to have a long talk with him afterwards about that attitude of his anyways. And that display of affection towards his 'friend' shouldn't even be a thing; I'm his girlfriend and that kind of attention should only be directed to me."

Jake leaned back in his seat, raising an eyebrow towards lynda, "Considering you never told him the real reason on how you got your scar from that Zangoose attack years ago, and even blowing up on him the way you did earlier, ain't winning you a right for anything," Lynda was about to speak before Jake held up his hand, signaling her to stop, "Being blunt here Lynda, I am surprised he didn't just say fuck it and dump you then and there."

Miss Patty stood there, listening to the conversation between Jake and Lynda. Having decided that she'd heard enough, she began walking back into the building to turn in the ticket order to the cook. As she walked inside, she looked over, seeing Alura finally pulling away from her hug with Kitos, groaning lightly in disgust, "Why does Alura seriously waste her time with that boy? I swear, girls this day and age need a new set of eyes on what a man really is."

After they broke from their embrace, Kitos noticed Alura had given him a kind and gentle smile which made him return a smile right back, "Even if we did reunite under such circumstances, I'm glad to see you again Alura... especially with what's going on right now."

Alura walked up next to Kitos somewhat curious but mostly concerned, "Guessing it has something to do with why you look like a used punching bag, huh?" Nodding to her statement, he spoke up just so the both of them could only hear as they walked towards the outside section of the restaurant,

"Kind of, I came here cause I sorta needed some advice on a certain situation with a certain girl an-" Alura stopped in her pace, placing a paw on her hip. She sighed weakly causing him to stop and turn around raising an eyebrow,

"Ok, stop. Kitos, if this is about Lynda again then don't ask me what I think because you already know that I'm going to tell you to find someone better than her. I don't know how bad it is but if you're going to come to me and ask for my advice?" She made a heart shape with her paws and gave a cute and adorable look that caused Kitos to blink for a moment as she continued, "The ever so single Lucario who can't ever find someone to call her own yet? Honestly? This is an example of your idiot moments, Kitos."

Kitos continued to stare for the moment before he spoke up, lifting a hand in the air, "What ever happen between you and your mistress's Infernape?" As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could have shoved them right back in from the look of pure hatred plastered on her muzzle,

"That arrogant baboons ass of a Pokémon can fuck himself for all I damn well care about! And for the record Kitos, he had the hots for me... not the other way around."

Kitos raised his hands up defensively, "H-hey! I just remembered something was going on between y'all before I left here last time and, with how close he got with you, kind of gave me the idea that you might have possibly hooked up with him?" Alura calmed down slightly and explained,

"Yeah, too fucking close for my taste for the womanizing asshole. After you walked out I shoved my knee so far in his pride and joy that he became a sniveling little bitch and now he refuses to come anywhere near me... which is fine by me," she paused as she began rubbing the bridge of her nose sighing weakly, "The point of all this Kitos is to leave Lynda. She doesn't show you any real appreciation at all. She doesn't really put forth much effort or any real consideration on how you may feel about things, let alone what you may like and you know I'm right about this. I'm not telling you what to do," she gave another weak sigh, looking off to the side dejectedly, "I just want my best friend to be happy and you haven't been happy the last couple of times you've been here and it's worrying me."

Giving a faint nod, he turned his attention to the floor and took a breath. ' _Deep down... I know you're right Alura. I honestly do but you also know that I don't give up on someone till they let go of me first. There are issues.. I'll give it that much, with how she acts to just to mom's Houndour but to dads as well.. Her outburst towards me and with what Sheriff Selina said earlier today.. I should just let Lynda go but as you said, I have my idiot moments. Heh, and it's because of that annoying trait that we're still friends after all.'_

He gave a light chuckle without knowing it. Alura's ears perked and twitched slightly. Tilting her head to look at Kitos, better yet curious on why he was laughing, "And what's so funny, sir chuckles?"

He looked up towards Alura and gave her a smirk, "Just the simple fact that if I wasn't such a stubborn dumbass our friendship wouldn't be what it is now if you think about it." Alura was about to scold Kitos for calling himself a dumbass again, but after she thought about it for a second. She smiled, walking next to him, and placed a paw on his shoulder so they could continue to the outside section of the restaurant and towards his table. "You know, you're right about that Kitos. You refused to let our friendship and our bond die, even after Victoria and my mistress had their fallout years back. You refused to stop coming by just to play with me." she smiled at those memories as she continued, "That really made me feel special.. knowing that I meant something to you back then."

The only way Alura and Kitos could see each other now was through the same restaurant that reunited his mother and her mistress back together years ago. But since Rebecca and Victoria had a huge fallout, they were no longer able to see each other as often as they used to. But Kitos and his stubbornness had won out for him in the end as Rebecca caved in after countless visits from Kitos. Many times he had been caught sneaking in through the back of the restaurant to play with Alura, who had secretly been let out of her Poké Ball by one of the main Chef's.

Victoria was furious to find out Kitos was going to the restaurant behind her back and even grounded him to his room many times. It lead Kitos to start rebelling against his own mother and sneaking off without her knowing. After both Rebecca and Victoria confronted him, Kitos stood by Alura, refusing to leave his best friend. He was willing to take any punishment they were willing to dish out for him as long as he could continue visit and play with Alura. Rebecca and Victoria finally came to an agreement that, even if their friendship was long gone, they shouldn't let it affect the friendship of their Pokemon and children.

Alura smirked, pointing one thing out of the memory as they arrived to his friends table, all whom looked up to the both of them as she spoke, "Though you stood up against your own mother and my mistress with me by your side, you were so scared out of your damn mind that I was astonished things worked out the way they did."

Kitos began laughing lightly as he stuck his tongue out at her, "Bite me Alura. I meant what I said when told them I'll take any punishment they could dish out. I wasn't gonna let our parents problems come between our friendship. I'll admit i was scared, who wouldn't be, but I wasn't as scared as I was with the idea of losing my only friend."

Luna tilted her head, speaking up into the conversation, "I'm sorry to interupt but are you okay? I mean after that punch from that jerk. I was worried you might have been seriously injured."

Kitos pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat down while Alura pulled out her notepad from her right side, smiling with a soft hum behind her voice. As Kitos answered, Lynda gave a glare to Alura that nobody else seemed to notice, "It's nothing I'm not used to really. I mean, come on! If i can take a beating from Jake, I highly doubt that dipshit could do any worse to me than what Jake has already done today." Kitos looked over towards Lynda, noticing that she was giving Alura a dirty look. This made him glare right back at her. Kitos picked up and started tapping a fork on the table, making Lynda lose focus and redirect her attention to him, seeing the look she was now receiving. She pulled out her cell phone, deciding now to ignore the both of them.

Alura had casted a look towards Jake raising her eyebrow, "So you're why Kitos looks like a fucked up hacky sack right now?" Jake rubbed the back of his neck. hoping to avoid this conversation, "Then again, both of you look like shit. Must have been one hell of a fight out there.. It's a shame i missed it." Kitos poked Alura's side, causing her to flinch, giving off a small but cute bark. Kitos snickered lightly while she began to swat at him with her pen,

"It was considering Jake is like a tank while I'm more about speed and agility."

Luna spoke up again, ears flattened against her head, "But you're still hurt!"  
Kitos groaned, now staring at the ceiling with a Purrloin glaring at him like a scolding mother. Todd decided to interject,

"Luna, Kitos will be okay. Knowing him, when he gets home tonight, his mother's Audino will use her Heal pulse on his injuries." Lowering his head back down, looking towards Todd, he shook Kitos head laughing weakly,

"Fat fucking chance man. If mom finds out I got into a fight, she'll throw medical alcohol at me and tell me to suck it up and fix my own wounds."

Miss patty walked outside with a big tray containing two plates and a bowl of salad, a glass of OJ, what looked to be a protein shake, a glass of water, and a small bowl of milk. Kitos knew Lynda had gotten the salad and water, Jake the protein shake and Steak and eggs it seems.

 _Geez, does he not eat enough meat? I thought I was a carnivore here..._ Kitos thought as he saw Todd's breakfast plate consisting of eggs, toast, bacon and hashbrowns being sat down in front of him with his orange juice. Luna's milk bowl, however, was sat down on the floor next to Todd. Luna looked to the bowl with a frown as Patty straightened her posture, "Sorry sugar. All pokemon smaller than two foot tall have eat on the floor."

Kitos felt a weak nudge to his shoulder. Looking up to his right he saw Alura still standing there, notepad in paw with a smirk on her muzzle, "You want your usual Kitos?" Kitos nodded slightly,

"That would be fine Alura. And no ice please. Thank you." she smiled, dotting the notepad. Slipping the pen back into its place, she turned and walked away, swaying her hips lightly with a little hop in her step.

Kitos was unknowingly staring at Alura's backside as she walked away from the table, Lynda now glaring daggers at Kitos, catching him out of the corner of her eye but stopped as she heard Patty scoff at the site, "I honestly don't understand what that girl see's in the likes of you."

Everyone stopped eating and turned to Miss Patty, Kitos raising his eyebrow at her comment, "And exactly what do you mean by that?" Patty put a hand on her hip, glaring at Kitos, her eyes showing annoyance to his question,

"What do you think it means, dumbass? She is this restaurant's lead waitress and one of the finest here. Not only that but a part time chef to boot."

Everyone at the table now had their full attention on Patty. Kitos expression became neutral, knowing where it was possibly going, "Yet here she is putting you as a top priority every time you're here to visit!" the corner of Lynda's gaze fell upon Kitos again, her expression becoming more irritated.

' _Well that certainly explains why he isn't home all the time and why he said he was busy the last couple of times.'_ Lynda thought bitterly as Patty continued,

"No matter if it's food, drinks, or even just company in itself. Anything you need, she insists on being there to be the one to 'serve' you." catching the emphasis on the word only made Kitos scowl.

"A sorry, low-down male who can't fight against anyone without getting his sorry ass kicked," Patty continued her insulting and ranting, "Too thick headed to realize he isn't some big shot hero!" Kitos was now getting to a boiling point on the verge of snapping off on Patty but refused to let his attitude get the better of him and decided for the better to just hold his tongue, "And do you know what's even the most saddest and most pathetic thing ever Kitos?"

All Kitos could do at this point was just stare at Patty, waiting for her to finish what she had to say and get it over with, "She has a thing for you, and I know for a fucking fact she can damn well do better than the likes of you."

Lynda decided she had enough and didn't want to hear anything more of on how Alura could _possibly_ have a deeper emotional attachment to Kitos then what the two already seem to have. "Well, Kitos has me in his life so he doesn't need to worry about Alura being "in love" with him or having some kind of puppy crush on him. He has nothing t-"

Kitos was drowning out anything Lynda or Patty said. Staring down at the table, his hands now curled into fists, Kitos found himself getting more and more pissed by the second as he kept thinking long and hard on what was being said. _Do you Lynda? Do I really have you? Considering how you just treated me outside? I'm seriously calling bullshit right now._

Miss Patty looked to Lynda and laughed lightly, "Honey, you're seriously joking right now, right? You can do better than this guy, young lady. He isn't worth the time or effort at all. Even Jake here has a better chance here than Kitos does! You and Alura both need to get your heads out of your shit holes and stop thinking Kitos is worth anything."

Kitos heard nothing on the argument at all from still being so deep in his own train of thoughts. _But with what Patty had just said... Alura has a thing for me? But she's a Pokémon and... I-I'm a human. But she is also my best friend though... Mom would fucking murder me if I even dare try to explore that route! It couldn't work out at all, could it?_

Jake sat idly by, chowing down on his steak and egg meal. He knew speaking up wouldn't have mattered so he chose not to care about anything other than his meal at hand.

 _I mean Alura and I have been friends for years and.. we did get kind of curious when we were younger.._

Todd sat there quietly poking at his eggs while Luna sat under his feet, hissing lowly towards Patty and her attitude towards Kitos.. Her new friend that she had just made merely an hour or so ago.

Kitos looked up towards Todd for a moment and saw that he had bent over and picked Luna up off the floor and started to rub behind her ears to try and calm her down. In turn, she leaned back into his kind gesture, lowering her head before turning around and curling into his chest, shaking lightly.

 _Todd trusted me with his secret about Luna and their relationship together.._

He paused in the middle of his thought as he looked towards Lynda for a moment then back down towards the table, rubbing his hands together. He was confused. He was upset with the situation. Todd and Luna both watched Kitos for a moment and held concern looks while Jake was still eating his food, having not noticed anything.

 _They're happy._

Luna had decided to climb off of Todd's chest so she could check on Kitos. Seeing him upset was something she didn't want to see in her friends, especially her newest ones.

She stopped halfway, noticing a set of black footpaws near the entrance to the outside, staying hidden best as it could. She had then noticed the shorts and blue fur. Luna knew who it was. _Uh oh. She must of heard the entire conversation._

Luna put two and two together and realized that Alura had been watching on from a distance ever since Patty had started her rant. She watched as Alura placed her paws on her chest, a hurt look throughout her gaze. That's when it hit her even more. ' _N-no way? Then what that stupid bitch said is true!'_

After taking a calming breath, Alura decided to come around the corner of the outside entrance frame with a silver service tray in tow. As she got closer to the table, the chattering soon became silent while Alura was giving her most elegant smile she could manage to give to ensure no-one would suspect a thing, "Alright! Here is one sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast burrito and a medium sized root beer with no ice, Kitos!"

Finally being jerked out of his thoughts, Kitos looked towards his now-served meal then up towards Alura as she rested the silver tray against her lap with a broad smile on her face. Her bright smile only made him feel different. His heart began to beat faster the more he looked at her.

 _Why is it when I always see her smile my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest? Is.. is this what Todd feels when he's with Luna?_

Alura tilted her muzzle for a brief moment while she waved a paw in front of his eyes, "Yoo-hoo! Kitos! You in there or does the Purrloin got your tongue?"

Luna poked her head up from Todd's lap, catching everyone completely off guard, "No, I don't have Kitos' tongue. That's not mine to play with!" Luna looked back at Todd, grinning some, "Todd's, however, will have this kitty purring all night tonight."

Kitos and Alura gazed at Luna while Todd turned a deep shade of red, "L-Luna! Don't say things like that!"

Luna was now giggling while Patty, who was unable to understand what the fuss was about so suddenly, decided to turn her full attention towards Alura, "Look hun, I've got this table covered on serving the food and drinks. Perhaps you could see if anyone else may need help?"

She smiled and waved off the offer, "Nonsense, Pat! I was more than happy to help with getting Kitos' meal taken care of for you. I had it covered."

Patty crossed her arms, staring Alura down before lifting her head, "And there you go again. Playing favoritism with Kitos when there are plenty of other customers in this restaurant for you to take care of. You should show better professionalism, Alura. This is my table and I will handle it."

Alura placed the silver tray down onto the empty table close by, her crossing her arms with a deep glare at Patty, "Oh? You mean the same professionalism that you're preaching to me that you should be taking your own advice for, Pat? Especially with how you're talking down to one of your customers right now? Calling him a lowly male and even telling him that Lynda can do better than him!"

Patty stood there with her eyes slightly wide, knowing now Alura overheard her conversation to Kitos, "Seriously Patrisha. Where the fuck do you get off telling me that I should be more professional when you should take your own fucking advice for a change! You know good and damn well that attitude, let alone treating _any_ of our customers like this isn't tolerated in this building!"

Returning the same glare at the Lucario, Patty tossed her tray down onto the table next to her while Lynda, Jake, and Todd had gotten up and backed away from their table while Luna had rushed behind Todd, staying behind his feet. They all knew it was getting serious, yet again. Kitos was the only one who never moved an inch.

"Oh is that a fact, Alura? Then you explain to me and every other employee here why you seem to find any and every excuse in the damn book to serve Kitos in any which way that is fucking possible. Your nose is so far up his ass like there's no fucking tomorrow I'm surprised it isn't full of his shit right now!"

Alura's fangs began to show as she listened to Patty talk down on her friend. It was taking every ounce of her being to not lose it right then and there, "So you're fucking right I'm questioning your professionalism. You cater to his every fucking whim as if he was your master! Fucking Arceus, Alura! You follow him around this place like a bitch in fucking heat who needs to be fucked like a two cent whore in the daycare center with a Ditto!"

That had finally done it. Kitos Slammed his fists into the table and stood straight up from his seat, catching everyone's attention, especially Patty and Alura both, "I think I've fucking heard just about enough out of you Patrisha!"

Patty turned her attention to Kitos and retaliated against him. "Just who the fuck do you think y-"

"Shut your Fucking mouth!" Patty ceased any form of speech. She saw anger.. No, it wasn't anger at all. What she saw was pure hatred within his eyes. "You listen to me, and listen to me very fucking closely Pat, 'cause I'm going to say this only once." Pat wanted to take a step back but she found herself glued to where she stood, unable to move for any reason.

Was it fear?

Shock?

Intimidation?

She didn't know what or why she couldn't move. All she did know was her attention was fully on Kitos, unsure of what he may say or do, "You can talk shit all you want about me all day, every day. But you will not insult my childhood friend, my best friend, in front of me ever again! Period! Is that understood?!"

Patrisha stood there, nodding slightly, unsure what she was agreeing to now. Her head moved on it's own, never having seen this side of Kitos ever before, "She does her job just fine! She takes care of the other customers just as well as she takes care of me. I've never asked her once to be my personal waitress. It's her own choice to make if she wants to be or not! Not like it's any of your fucking concern to begin with. We hardly get to see each other due to personal matters between our families. So do me a solid favor and back the fuck off of Alura right now or I will personally bring the owner into this conversation right here and now and let you explain every little detail on why I am beyond pissed off."

Patrisha finally took a step back and picked up her tray before rushing off as quickly as humanly possible as she was wide eyed and in shock from what had just happened. Nobody knew it, but the owner was hidden outside, listening on the big argument within her building. A small smirk was hidden behind her unchanging gaze, _'Well now.. Here I thought it was just a fluke back then. Seems someone does have a backbone after all.'_

Staring at Kitos, Lynda could only blink for the moment, ' _Never have I seen him so pissed off like that before,'_ she soon turned her attention towards, Alura scowling to herself, ' _All for that damn mutt.'_

Jake blinked a few times before he finished his protein shake, muttering under his breath, "Fucking hell. I thought I had pissed him off a few times before. That there was pure rage and I'm glad I'm not the one on the receiving end of that."

Todd and Luna both looked at one another then towards Kitos, both thinking the same thing to themselves, ' _That's more than just a friendship right there for sure.'  
_  
Alura could only stare at Kitos, cheeks flushed, heart racing, Butterfree in her stomach. She felt a pure, warming sensation welling up inside of her. Trying her best to hide the blush under her fur from turning purple, she picked up her tray and turned back to Kitos meekly asking, "D-do you need a refill on your root beer?" she didn't give him a chance to respond, "Yes? Okay! I'll be right back!" she turned, rushing back inside the restaurant, leaving Kitos there to stare at where Alura once stood.

Finally he returned to his seat, burying his face into his hands to try and finally calm down.

 _I finally fucking snapped, didn't I?_

* * *

 **-Back inside the restaurant-**

Alura rested herself against the counter, waving the same silver tray in front of her maw trying to bring the heat down from her muzzle. Unknown to her, someone was watching her at that very moment till they decided to speak, "I see you and Patrisha are having issues, and of course, it's about Kitos outside again, isn't it?"

Alura yelped in shock, jumping slightly as she placed a paw against her chest, trying to calm her still raging heart, "M-mistress! I-I didn't sense you! W-when di-"

Rebecca stood there, holding up a hand smirking slightly, "I stood at the outside entrance way and overheard everything. But I'm afraid Pat is right."

Alura sighed weakly, knowing what was to come and stood there. Her ears lowered, "Every time Kitos is here, you do cater to him every chance you get since the incident. But you have never neglected your job to the other customers. When you're on break, you're usually eating your meal or meditating.. but when Kitos is here? You use your time off to sit with him and talk with him and see how he's been. You fill him in on your days and everything."

Keeping her ears lowered, she started to lower her gaze, knowing it was all true,  
"Alura, sweety, just face it! You're so damn guilty it's painful to watch anymore. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Refusing to speak, she continued to stand there as the blush she worked so hard to remove came back even worse. She gave a weak nod of her head, wishing for her Mistress to finish. Alura only received a weak sigh in response from her. She felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder, patting it a few times, "The people in this town may not be happy with those kind of relationships, but I do hope you understand that I won't stop you. But can you just promise me you'll do one thing?"

Alura looked up towards her mistress, her ears perked up slightly, "Just make sure he's properly _covered_ when you two go at it." Rebecca began to snicker lightly as she walked away from Alura who blinked a few times, confused now having to think.

 _Make sure he's covered? Why would I make sure he's properly covered? That doesn't make any-_

Stopping in the middle of her thoughts, she finally realized what her mistress had meant. Her cheeks began burning beyond a deep crimson red blush than ever before. She placed both paws against her cheeks, trying to hide the evidence of her embarrassment and turned, making a mad dash in the same direction her Mistress went calling out.

"That's not funny Mistress!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
" telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"Human speech / translated poke speech"

' _Pokemon telepathy/Aura'  
_  
 **I don't own pokemon!  
Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

A few minutes passed before everyone decided to sit back down in their respective seats. It stayed quiet for a moment, nothing but an awkward silence wafting throughout the air. Jake looked towards Todd, then to Lynda, where his gaze finally came to a rest on Kitos. Unable to take the silence any longer, Jake spoke up, "Alright, we didn't originally come here to eat but.. hey, why not? Ya get hungry, right? Not everyone was lucky enough to get a killer breakfast this morning," Jake eyed Kitos. Kitos looked right back at Jake, as if picking up on him mocking him,. "So it seems to me that you're still hungry, even after that big breakfast back at home. Isn't that right, Kitos?"

Kitos raised his arm to his person and pulled the sleeve of his jacket back then tapped the top of his wrist. He cleared his throat which caught the attention of everyone at the table, "Hey, Jake, would you look at that? It says it's breakfast time and to shut up," Jake slowly leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Kitos his full attention, "Anytime I come to the café for breakfast, I make sure to get a sausage, egg, and cheese wrap it's a small meal but it does the job. It gives me time for myself to think on thi-"

"Oh I'm sure. Time here at the café with Alura, nonetheless." Lynda spat at Kitos, "Now I finally know where you've been spending your free time. That, and now I know who it has been with. Makes it even better that I been told by your mother that you've been busy with chores!" Lynda bursted out. "I thought we had made an agreement not to see the opposite gender Kitos? Not unless we're together in the same place?"

Kitos turned his attention towards Lynda, looking her up and down before he gave a small chuckle. "Childhood friends are a different case - you've even said so yourself Lynda." Kitos thought for a moment, scratching his chin to think of the right thing to say, "I distinctly remember you mentioning you were going to be hanging out with two of your girlfriends and one of them so happen to have their boyfriend with them. You also just happened to neglect telling me about that. Did I complain? No I did not Lynda."

Kitos turned his attention away from Lynda and took a bite out of his burrito before he muttered under his breath, "Karma is a bitch." Lynda stared at Kitos before she too cussed under her breath. She then turned to Jake,

"Can we get on with this already and finish what you're babbling about Jake? The sooner the better, honestly."

Kitos knew he pissed Lynda off but he didn't care anymore. She lied, kept secrets, and, if he thought about it, he could probably think of other things he brushed off to the side as a no big deal. _What else have I even brushed off? What else has she lied to me about other than where she got that scar from? How much more could I find out from Todd or Jake that could be a lie?  
_  
Jake clapped his hands together, jerking Kitos from his train of thought. He then rubbed them together with a wild smirk on his face, "Awesome! Now then, the reason we're all here today is for our good buddy Kitos. A wager has been made and it's up to you Kitos to decide who wins and loses this time. See, the fun part is that this bet has been placed on you! Now, the only question is.. are you going to fulfill your part?"

 _Oh well that's fucking perfect! So I get the shit end of the stick this time? Awesome!_ Kitos thought to himself. He sighed deeply, _Fuck my life right now. So I have to do this bet and, depending if I win or lose, will also decide on who wins what's being wagered.  
_  
Kitos took a sip of his root beer and eyed Jake for a moment before he placed it back on the little coaster next to his plate, "Alright, I'll bite. And that would be what exactly?" Kitos asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Kitos! This also involves you getting something out of this little wager!" Jake now had Kitos' full attention. "You remember sometime ago when you mentioned wanting a certain Pokémon of your own? People never liked said Pokémon because of the rumors it had with its reputation, right?"

Without any warning, Jake pulled a Luxury Ball off his belt and placed it upon the table, surprising everyone. Kitos was unable to peel his eyes away from the beautiful sphere. Jake watched Kitos' reactions, satisfied that he was correct in his judgement. He had Kitos right where he wanted him. "I know you've been wanting this particular Pokemon for quite sometime, correct?" Jake asked him. Kitos gave a simple nod and listened to Jake's questions carefully.

"You're aware of the old Poké ball factory that's been shut down for almost thirty years, right?" he asked. "You know - the one my mother warned everyone, even myself, to stay away from?"

Kitos kept staring at the Poké ball, not moving his sights off it. "So.. what's that place got to do with this bet? Let alone me?" Kitos looked up when he saw Jake lean forward, the same smirk widening on his face,

"Kitos, my friend. This Poké ball will officially be yours if you stay inside that same Poké ball factory we're all warned about from sunset tonight until the break of dawn tomorrow morning."

Jake leaned back in his seat and put his elbows on the table. He watched Kitos' reactions and expressions as he thought, "This wager is whether or not you stay inside the building during the time frame I've given you. If you do this successfully, this," he motioned to the pokeball on the table. "is yours to take home and do with as you please. However, if you run out before dawn then you are stuck with, not only the consequences, but you will become Lynda and I's chore boy for an entire four months."

Kitos blinked for a moment, already knowing how the bets with the group always worked. However, compared to all the others, this was a pretty damn big bet. It was a lot bigger than the group had usually done. It was always a small bet with a small wager; they were nothing like this. However, something was now bugging him. "What do you mean yours and Lynda's chore boy? This is a hell of a deal here but why is it I have to have the giant end of the shit ridden stick?"

Jake laughed a little, "We all do our best on our bets and deal with, if we win or lose, the consequences. We also know you like taking big risks in a challenge and this just so happens to be one of them." Jake took the ball off the table and clipped it back to his belt while looking Kitos in the eyes. "Don't tell me you're backing out now." he mocked.

Lynda smirked as she placed a sheet of paper on top of the table. Written upon the document were the rules that were explained to him just moments ago, what he would win if he succeeded, and what happen if he were to lose. Upon closer inspection, he even saw their wagers. On the bottom of the paper was everyone's signature, minus Kitos'.

Kitos noticed under the win and lose wager section the group made was a relative blank space, minus a few names. It was split into two sides - one indicated if Kitos would win while the other would lose. All of their names were in the areas, placing their bets if he would win or not. That was weird to him because they never placed bets until they discussed every single detail. However, what stood out most what that he saw Lynda and Jake's signatures were on the losing side indicating that they were betting on Kitos to lose this bet. Todd was the only one who signed on the winning side.

Kitos was infuriated.

"Okay, Jake. You I'm not surprised by you betting against me? I'm really not." Kitos said. "But Lynda? You're betting against me as well? That's pretty cold, hun." Lynda shrugged and looked deep into Kitos' eyes.

"Personally, I don't think you've got the balls to do it. Let's face some of the facts here on why we think you'll lose." Lynda said. She then looked at Todd, "Well, besides Todd. He thinks you'll do it." She brought up her hand and started listing things off, "One, you're afraid of the dark. Two, you can't keep focused on anything for a certain amount of time before getting bored."

Lynda took a sip of her water before she decided to continue. "Normally I would be willing to support you.. but as of right now? No, and I'll explain why." Lynda paused, waiting for Kitos' full attention. "I expect you to listen to what I'm saying right now. Back down and give up on this bet." she told him.

Kitos sat there for a moment, drinking in what she just said for a moment. Yes, he was afraid of the dark and his attention span did hinder him at times, but did she have to find it so necessary to call them out like this?

"Oh! And this is personal, just so you know Kitos." Lynda said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Lately, you've been a bit of a bitch. Personally, I was hoping you and I could talk things out tonight but, after you decided that pestering me for answers about the past once more, even after I told you to leave it alone, I decided against it. You just kept asking. Besides," Lynda pulled out five thousand poké and placed it upon the table over the wager sheet. "I'll lose money if your to win this bet. But if you lose I'll get double the cash so I honestly hope you can make the right choice in this relationship, Love."

Kitos gaze never left the pile of money. He was shocked. Eventually, he turned to Jake and saw he now placed a bundle of money, one that was twice the size of Lynda's, on the table. "I'm wagering ten thousand Poké if you lose this bet. Keep in mind though - if you win this then the Pokéball and what we wager in prize money is yours. Hell, Lynda by default keeps her money if you win since you two are together. Even if you lose, it doubles. So, either way, she has an advantage in this bet which sucks for me."

Todd looked towards Kitos and gave a weak sigh, "I figure you'll win this wager and, if you do, Jake here is willing to pay me five thousand Poké on the side to help with my current situation greatly. If you lose I have to be his chore boy as well.. but only for a month."

Jake took this moment to pipe in as well, "Todd, since you think you're confident that Kitos will win this, how about we add a little extra to this wager and cut down on that chore time? That is if you're interested?" Todd turned his attention to Jake, giving him his full attention for him to continue.

"How about this. If Kitos wins like you think he will, you'll get paid double what I'm currently offering. If Kitos loses though, you'll be stuck doing my chores but for only half the month." Jake was happy when he saw Todd happy with the offer. But he knew it was too good to be true. "But here's the catch."

"I knew it.. There's always a catch.." Todd mumbled.

"Luna here," Luna's ears perked up when she heard her name called, "will have to train with my Magmar while you're busy doing my chores. I'm sure she could use the training since I'm one hundred percent sure she's never had any real battle experience."

Todd looked down at the table for a moment but returned his attention back to Jake when he heard him continue, "So. if Kitos wins then you'll get paid double what I've offered you. But, if he loses, you're stuck doing my chores. Luna will benefit on this by getting some training. So would that work for you and Luna both?"

Kitos was glaring at Jake while Todd and Luna were looking to one another for an answer on their choice. _That son of a bitch. He knows Luna doesn't have any kind of experience at all! His Magmar is a battle Pokémon. Luna would get severely hurt! That's not a benefit. That's a fucking trap!_

"We'll accept the new wager on the bet Jake. Luna thinks it seems like it'll be a fair deal."

Kitos threw his hands in the air, looking at Todd as he did, "Dude. What the hell? Seriously?"

Todd started waving his hand defensively, "Kitos, I'm hoping you do win this bet so Luna and I don't have to do chores or training but we need to take this risk." Todd lowered his head some, his eyes meeting the table as he spoke. "My parents really need the money Kitos. I'm sorry! I really need you to win this! The only problem is.."

Todd paused for a moment, gulping down the lump in his throat, "Rumors have been going around that trainers who have went inside that building have never came back out. It's said that some kind of Pokémon lives there and that it feeds off the flesh of trainers that wonder inside."

Jake tapped the table, getting Kitos' attention once more, "So? Are you going to do it or are you gonna bitch out on us?"

Kitos was about to speak before he heard Lynda speak up, "Kitos is going to lose either way so it's better for him to just forfeit now and not lose what dignity and respect he has from all of us."

Kitos was beyond pissed at this point. It was already bad enough she had, not only lied to him, but even bitched him out earlier. Now she seemed to be getting a little bold and, what seemed to be, controlling of what he should and shouldn't do unless she was with him. She had called him out on hanging out with his friend without her knowing because she was a girl, betting against him so she would benefit off him instead of supporting him, and now she was basically bashing him by he was going to lose no matter what happens. Kitos was finally realizing what kind of person Lynda really is.

Kitos anger-filled stare could be compared to daggers with how much anger he put into them. He was losing any respect for this.. This.. _Bitch.. you are a fucking bitch!_

Kitos lowered his gaze, his mind now struggling to grasp the emotional turmoil he was enduring. It hurt him deeply he honestly felt that way of someone he cared about, let alone someone he called his girlfriend. And as if to make it even better, Jake had twisted the bet in his favor to boot.

Luna was now involved in this dangerous deal. He twisted it to make it seem like he would be helping Todd's family and getting the ability to protect them all but it was just a trap to hurt them. _Todd I know you're in desperate need for cash, but don't let her get involved in this.._ Kitos thought to himself. _You both may have discussed this together as equals but Luna can't fight Jake's Magmar.. He's a battler. Luna isn't and Jake knows it. Please just realize what's going on.._

Kitos sat up in his seat where he was met with Jake's gaze. The gaze said enough and that he was awaiting an answer. Kitos then looked to Todd who also was waiting for him to answer. Luna's ears were shifting from a perked to a more lowered position, wondering if Kitos was going to be okay or not. His eyes finally turned to Lynda who seemed to have hint of caring. "Are you going to give us an answer or are you going to sit there and sulk like a damn brat?" was all she said.

 _"It's nothing to be concerned about - just let it go."_

 _"You would have given an excuse no matter what the fuck I said."_

 _"Just fucking drop it, Kitos!"_

 _"Stupid Mutts."_

 _"You're fucking annoying the shit out of me."_

 _"I don't wanna listen to your bullshit anymore!"_

Kitos thought back to her earlier comments and they clawed away at his emotions. He hated how she treated him. He took a deep breath and straightened up in his seat.  
 _Sorry to break it to you Lynda, but after everything you've said today, and from the past..  
_

"..I've made my choice.."

* * *

Alura's PoV

Alura was resting against the outside areas entrance frame, Kitos' full drink resting in paw, as she overheard the exchange of offers within this.. 'bet'. Even from where she was, she felt Kitos' emotions all over the place. They were mixed with stress, anger, uncertainty.. hatred.. _His emotions are all over the place. What exactly is going through your mind Kitos.._

Her attention snapped from her thoughts and back to Kitos when she saw him sit up. As he talked, Alura thought back on what her mistress had told her, it finally made sense.

* * *

 _-_ Flash back thirty minutes ago-

Alura was still panting when she finally caught back up to Rebecca, her face slightly flushed from her previous joke. "I can't believe you'd make a condom joke like that.. Not funny.." Rebecca stood by the doorway to her office for a moment before she turned to face Alura. She was unsure of what to say when she saw her mistress' expression was serious. "Mistress?" With a sigh, she motioned Alura to come in and sit. Complying, Alura walked into the office and went straight for the seat.

"You seriously love Kitos, don't you sweetie?" she half asked, half said. Alura was caught off guard by the question. She didn't know how to answer. Should she be honest? Should she tell a little white lie to cover it up? Eventually, she nodded,

"I do Mistress. Ever since we were kids, I've always had a soft spot for him. I'm afraid of what he might say though since we're older now. When we was younger we were more curious and un-"

"Until you were both caught." Rebecca interrupted and continued. "And by his mother nonetheless! You realize that if you both had tried to do that there, things might have ended differently for all of us, don't you?" Alura sunk into her seat, nodding meekly.

"Y-yes.. when she caught us." Alura answered with a blush. She coughed into her paw, hoping to cover her own blush.

"Checking each other's personal spots." she turned away blushing even brighter when she noticed her Mistress's serious expression had turned into a savage grin. "That is why you two don't see eachother often. Because you-"

"I know! She caught me.. and he was.. going to.. well.." Alura was flushed, unable to continue her sentence. The fur on her cheeks showed a tint of purple with how much she was blushing. She lowered her ears submissively with a small, defeated whine. It was her own way of asking her mistress to stop teasing her and the past. Rebecca gave a slight giggle and crossed her arms,

"Alright, I'll stop.. For now! However Alura, listen to what I'm about to tell you." Alura's ears perked and she straightened her posture, giving her mistress her full attention. "The people of this town don't like these kind of relationships. But I know it won't change your mind whatsoever. Just know that I support your decision in whatever you do from here on out, okay?" Rebecca received a nod from Alura, knowing she fully understood. "Thank you Alura. Also, before he leaves our restaurant, when he isn't around or near his friends or that girl, open up to him one on one. Tell him how you feel already."

Alura was a little stunned by how her mistress got annoyed about how she continued to hesitate about opening up to Kitos. Her mistress knew and didn't mind the idea with how close they had always been, but his mother was a completely different story though. "I.. I'll do it. i promise I will!"

"Dont Promise me. Just keep your promise to him."

-End of flashback-

* * *

Alura lifted her head, pulling herself from her memories. Hearing Lynda speak, Alura refocused her attention to the situation back outside. "Are you going to give us an answer or you gonna sit there and sulk like a damn brat?" Alura's ears flattened and growled which was unnoticed by most, except by a Kirlia and Braixen that were close by. The two noticed Alura's sudden attitude shift. _Oh how I wish I could just drag you to that fucking door and throw you out myself, you arrogant bi-_

She stopped herself when she noticed her focus was back on Kitos. Her aura sensory began to pick up on his emotions through his aura, only they were getting worse as time went on.

"I've made my choice."

Alura sighed weakly, hearing his tone of voice. She noticed the pain within it. Sallie walked over quietly and interrupted her thoughts. ' _It would be wise for you to go out there before he says something he may regret, Alura.'_ she said, snapping Alura from her thoughts. Alura, Sallie and the Braixen peeked over and saw the group staring at Kitos who seem to be visibly shaking. The Braixen looked to Alura, ' _He needs a distraction and a damn good one so get that cute ass out there girl and give him a reason to smile already!'_

Before Alura could say anything, she felt her backside getting a swift jab from the Braixen's stick, causing her to jump slightly. The action revealed her presence to both Todd and Luna who turned their attention to Alura as she casually walked over to the table with Kitos' drink in paw. _Oh you're so dead for this one, Casandra!_ Alura thought to herself.

Walking over to Kitos, she sat his drink down next to him and coughed into her paw which snapped him from his thoughts. "Sorry if it took so long. Here's the refill. I, uh, realized you didn't need one so I just got you a fresh drink instead." she scratched the back of her ear, slightly blushing.

* * *

Pov change Kitos-

Kitos waved her off with a smile when he saw her blushing and scratching her ears nervously, "Don't worry about it Alura! I can't blame you with how I sort of snapped." he paused for a moment then continued, "I don't normally do that." He sighed weakly but he continued, "I don't appreciate hypocrites. You do your job, you work hard, and you take care of everyone's needs. You've never slacked on any of your work, even when you're being the part time cook."

Kitos looked towards Jake with a smirk, "I'm taking this bet, and I agree to the terms of this wager." Todd and Luna both gave a subtle smile as Todd pulled Luna into a strong hug.

Jake nodded and placed a pen on the table for him to sign, "Alright, bro. Just sign the bottom and we can get this rolling tonight!" Kitos picked up the pen without any hesitation and placed the tip of the pen on the line.

"Now just hold the fuck on Kitos! I thought you'd be a little more reasonable here?" Lynda tried to interrupt him. "Come on now. If you just give up the bet I'll double the money and of course you'd get half an-" Kitos lifted his hand from the paper and halted Lynda mid-sentence. He turned his attention to his girlfriend and gave her a cheshire grin,

"Oh, well, I guess i forgot to mention this but.. I don't plan on losing either."

Lynda scowled at Kitos before she slammed her hands on the table causing everyone's food and drink to bounce on the table, alerting Alura to get ready for any spills that might happen. "You're a damn idiot, Kitos. It would have been so much simpler to just quit and get paid. But no, as usual you have to make it difficult on everyone around you!"

Luna muttered under her breath, "Arrogant, selfish bitch only thinks for herself. Kitos really needs to seriously kick your ass to the curb and I don't even know you. Lowly cu-" she felt her ear get pinched lightly, making her weakly yowl. She looked up and saw Todd looking down at her, letting her know that she needed to calm herself. That only caused her to huff in irritation while Todd gave a defeated sigh.

Kitos only shook his head and laughed, "Tough shit, Lynda. This is my decision to make. Not yours. You made yours by betting that I'll lose just like you made it your choice to lie to me."

Jake sat there whistling at Kitos before he put his index finger to his arm and make a fake sizzling noise, "Kitos took the bet and made a permanent burn on some ego today!" he laughed. Lynda turned her attention to Jake. glaring daggers into his soul,

"Fuck you Jake! This ain't even your damn argument! I swear to arceus I'll-"

Kitos turned away from Lynda while she and Jake got into it and looked up to Alura. She stood there for a moment, her ears fell as she looked Kitos in his eyes. Her eyes was laced with disappointment and shame knowing he made better choices than what he was doing now. She turned and walked back inside the café, leaving Kitos sitting there.

Kitos just stared at where Alura once stood, lowering his head now in deep thought. He saw the look she had given him. It was concern and worry but the one that seemed to stand out the most.. The one that hurt him the most..

Disappointment.

Standing up from his seat, Kitos started towards the café entrance but he heard the argument stop as Jake called out to him, "Kitos, dude, where are you going?"

Kitos turned his attention to them but spoke calm and firmly, "I'm headed for the restroom. I won't be long. I just need some time to properly think on things as of right now so I need to be alone."

"And hopefully to shit the anger from his attitude." Lynda remarked. Jake waved him off and decided to keep his argument up with Lynda. Todd saw Kitos was emotionally drained but what he and Luna both noticed is the pain that was evident in his eyes before he walked out.

Kitos walked back inside the café and headed straight for the restrooms, ignoring everyone for the moment. As he was about to enter, he stopped himself and looked down towards the floor. He turned and leaned against the restrooms frame, not even caring who saw him. The only thing on his mind was what to do now.

His relationship with Lynda might as well have been over. She just didn't seem to care about Kitos' well being or feelings at all. She didn't care for his safety about going to the old Poké ball factory that was deemed dangerous. She was only concerned on doubling her money from the bet. She was even willing to emotionally hurt Kitos' to get him to give up. She also knew Todd's family is having financial issues but she wasn't thinking about their dilemma at all. Kitos was now seeing a side of Lynda he never expected to see at all.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone take ahold of his shoulder. He stood there, wanting to ignore whoever grabbed his shoulder but he knew exactly who it was and he couldn't ignore her.

"Why Kitos?"

 **Alright! The bet is revealed and going to happen! Tension is rising and things are getting heated! In more ways than one chapter 7 is coming soon so be ready!**  
 **I must also Apologize for the Chapter Delay as well. My editor is giving me pointers and tips on what i need to work on and fix so that i don't rely on him too heavily since he does have his own stuff to work on as well. i got to Learn and learn i will so please bare with me and the Story can continue as normal and a Major Shout out to my Brother Umari Moon who putting up with my horrible writing. xD 'i'm joking dont hit me bro!'**

 **Kitos out**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"  
' _Pokemon telepathy/Aura '  
_  
 **I don't own pokemon!  
Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

"Kitos, I want to know why.. why would you take a bet like this? If it's to spite Lynda,

then this is a pitiful way of doing it." Kitos slowly turned to face Alura who was staring him in the eyes - those same caring eyes he had grown to know for years. "You know going there is dangerous. If the rumors are even true, then why take such a risk on your life like this?"

Kitos stood there, unable to speak. He could tell that she wasn't angry, rather, she was upset with his decision. Giving a weak sigh, he knew the answer to why he was doing this, "To be honest, I would have stepped away and said to hell with it and do their chores for four months. That's no big deal. But that was until Luna got involved in this thanks to Jake. And if I did walk away, Todd would be in an even worse position, as would Luna. Her being that Magmar's partner.. It could easily kill her."

Kitos sunk to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He wished that this was all some stupid dream and that Kindle or Cinder would be waking him up any second. "Luna has no battle experience at all. Jake's Magmar could seriously hurt her.. As much as I want to ignore this, I can't. I just keep getting this strange feeling Jake is up to something and he'll try and pull bullshit to get Luna. I can't let that happen Alura."

Alura kneeled down in front of Kitos. Her eyes went from concern and worry to annoyance and irritation with him. She always loved the fact he was looking out for others, including everyone at the café, but sometimes she wished, just once, he would be selfish and just say no. "Kitos, I swear to Arceus your heart is bigger than it should be sometimes.. but I honestly love that about you through and through." Kitos sat there listening to Alura's words as she continued. "You just can't fix everything. It's not your responsibility to fix everyone's issues. I don't want you going to that factory Kitos.. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kitos saw Alura slowly lower her muzzle, a slight tremble in how she stood was evident. Before he could say a word to her she whispered just low enough for him to hear. "I.. I don't want to lose you."

Kitos felt a pain his chest when she said those words. Seeing her like this was tearing him apart inside. Reaching over to her, he lifted her muzzle with both of his hands so she could face him once more. Tears were visible in her eyes, she looked like she was on the verge of crying right in front of him which made his heart to ache even more.

Kitos wiped away every tear he saw forming in her eyes. The action made her smile, the small hints to her that everything would be okay helped her immensely. A small blush to creep on her cheeks as Kitos whispered in her ear, "Come on, Alura. No crying now. You're stronger than this. It's just one night in some old dusty abandoned factory. There's no reason to worry.. I'll be fine."

Alura looked up and saw the determination in Kitos' eyes. She knew that there was nothing more she could do to change his mind. He was going to help Todd and Luna no matter what. It wasn't long before she began to feel the same warming sensation in her chest. Her heart began to beat faster than ever before; her tail even began wagging. Everything her Mistress said was more than true. She was finally realizing after all these years..

She really was in love with her childhood friend.

"Alura, are you sure you're alright? Your tail's getting a little outta control back there. It's kind of cute, though.." Kitos chuckled. She looked away from his gaze and grabbed her tail, forcing it to stop moving. It took only a moment before the tip started wagging by itself. "Heh, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought it was cute."

Alura turned her gaze back towards Kitos after hearing his comment. She felt the small blush forming even more upon her muzzle. After a moment's thought, Alura knew it was time to finally speak her mind and let her emotions out. "Kitos, I.. I honestly d-don't know how you feel about me.. but.. uh.." she paused fiddling with her paws as she tried to continue, "L-look.. w-what I'm trying to say is that I.. um.." she continued stammering. Her frustration about being able to do it continued to rise and Kitos knew something was up with her.

"Alura? Are you okay?" Kitos asked worriedly. "You know whatever it is you can tell me, right? Just let your heart take the lead and follow what it tells you to do."

Alura looked up to Kitos and her expression changed. Taking a deep breath, she finally was able to speak, "Kitos.. For so many years, you've been saying that. And now.. I'm going to do that."

Kitos raised and eyebrow and leaned to the side, "Alura, what are y-" Before he could finish, Alura had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him towards her where their lips met together. Kitos eyed widened in shock at what was happening. He couldn't believe Alura, someone who called his best friend, was now kissing him.

 _S-she's.. Kissing me!_

Alura took her time to notice that he wasn't returning the kiss. She began to have doubts that this might have been a serious mistake and possibly a complete misunderstanding. _Why hasn't he returned my kiss yet? I thought he might ha-_ Her thoughts were halted as she felt Kitos place his hands carefully over her arms, soon returning the kiss. All of the doubt within her completely vanished and melted away her worries.

Kitos wasn't completely sure on what to do or what to expect. The only thing that he could do was return the kiss that she was willing giving him. One thing he noticed was that the kiss wasn't forced - instead, she was being sweet and gentle taking her time to make sure he was ok with it. The more the kiss continued, the more it felt right between the both of them.

He felt Alura's tongue lick against his lips, asking permission to enter. Kitos didn't hesitate and allowed her the entry she so sought. Their tongues soon began to dance for dominance for the very first time. Alura was being more loving and kind than he ever expected her to be. He had kissed Lynda plenty of times before but it felt completely different.. almost as if like she just did it out of poking fun or just to get it over with. _This feels.. just right. I can't explain it but it feels perfect being with Alura like this._

Kitos found his hands trailing up her arms and then down her sides until they reached her hips. Alura shivered from his light contact. It wasn't long before he pulled Alura's body into his while her arms tightened around his neck. The two never broke the kiss - instead it only got more intense as time went on. The two felt intoxicated from their actions and passion between them just made it even better.  
 _I honestly wish I knew about this sooner. If this is what Todd feels with Luna then I can't blame him at all!_ Kitos thought to himself.

Alura moved her paws against his chest and gripped his jacket slightly, begging him not to end their moment. The blush on her muzzle was much heavier than before. It wasn't long before her body was starting to beg for air. _Arceus, no! Please just a little longer! I don't want this to end yet!_ Alura began begging to herself. Sadly though, Alura's wish wasn't granted as she felt Kitos pull away from their passionate moment. Just like her, he was he breathing and panting heavily, the two blushing madly.

Kitos lowered his gaze for a second but soon he felt Alura lean in and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. The feeling of her snout and cold, wet nose against his bare skin made him shudder slightly. Her paws never left his chest and it gave her the ability to feeling his heartbeat in her paws. His hands never left the sides of her hips as they continued panting. "K-Kitos.. I've been wanting to-"

Alura's speech was halted as she felt Kitos hands dip lower and soon gripped around her bottom. She squeaked from the sudden contact and was even more shocked when she felt him lift her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him. Her blush only continued to get worse from the one she already had. _H-holy shit, Kitos! I'm not sure where this came from but.. fuck, I'm not complaining!_

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Kitos shift his weight and soon push the men's  
restroom door open. He walked straight in and let the door shut close behind them.  
That was when Alura finally knew..

She had Kitos all to herself.

Unknown to the both of them, a certain Braixen had secretly saw what just transpired from behind the kitchen doors with a huge grin on her muzzle. Her tail was waving in complete excitement. _Oh, hell yes girl! it's About time you admitted your feelings.. And i have a feeling things are going to get very exciting in there._ Casandra giggled lightly as she turned the corner and pulled her wand from her tail. She levitated an out of order sign onto the door and snapped the lock inside shut so no one could interrupt them. _My work here is done. Have fun you two!_

* * *

 **Inside the restroom - Lemon Warning**

The door shut behind the two as they continued their kiss. He continued walking with her in his grasp until he reached the end of the restroom. Once there, he pinned her against the wall and broke the kiss, the two blushing and grinning brightly. Alura leaned in and gave him one last peck on his lips before Kitos needed to ask her something he'd thought since this began, "Look.. I ain't honestly gonna complain.. But what is all this about.. exactly.." he huffed, "what brought this on?"

"There was never a time I didn't feel this way about you, Kitos.." she answered, "Ever since we were kids, I've always liked you,"

"But what brought this on so suddenly?" he asked her.

"Just for how you always stick up for me all the time. You always did when we were younger and you still do. I used to question all the time if what I felt was true or not but.. I just can't hide this anymore, Kitos," she panted heavily. She wanted him more and more as she told him her feelings, and it was getting harder to control herself, "E-Especially after your mom caught us that day.."

"Heh, Oh Arceus I remember that.." he blushed. Kitos leaned into her shoulder some as she continued speaking,

"Ever since then, my feelings for you have been.. harder to contain. I just can't fight how i feel about you anymore.." she said. Kitos understood what she was saying. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he also held deep feelings for her for just as long as she has. Though, he never acted on those feelings because he thought they were just a way of thinking of her as his best friend. But.. perhaps it was something more all along. It didn't help the matter of his mother hating those kind of relationships as well.

"So i'm going to come out and just say this..Kitos.. I care deeply about you,..i want you to understand just how much i truly care about you." she said. Her paws ran down his back as he held her against the wall, the two enjoying their contact, "And I want you to claim me as your own.."

"Alura, I care about you just as much, but.." he sighed as his thoughts began to drift on what he was doing, "I'm with lynda though. Yeah, even if we might be having issues but still.. I'm still with her."

Alura pushed his head away from her shoulder so they could look into each other's' eyes, "Kitos, come on! You're seriously telling me that you're still willing to stay with her even after the way she treats you! Kitos, For mother Mew's sake please open your damn eyes and think for yourself on this!" She said, "Fuck Lynda! She has done nothing but use you for her own personal benefits, you have gained nothing from any of it at all. Are you really going to stand there with me pinned against this damn wall and tell me you're truly happy Kitos? She has lied to you, she talks down to you she's even emotionally abused you and i can't bare to see you being treated like this anymore!"

"Alura, I-"

"She's had her fucking chance to make you her move. Instead, she's beating around the bush missing out on a wonderful guy. she's too damn stupid to see what she's missing out on, And since she won't claim you, then i'll claim you for myself," she grinned as she leaned back into him, her desires taking over once more.

"I-i mean I Alura i know what you're saying is true but" he mumbled.

"But what Kitos? You don't want to hurt her when all she done is hurt you? Come on damnit. I've always cared about you, Kitos. She has had way too many chances to make a move, and since she won't, I will. And besides, don't say you're unsure of this either.." she grinned to herself. Kitos felt a paw leave his back and soon drift down his chest then towards his pants, where it then gently tugged at his pants, "I know you want to.."

"Here?" he asked, blushing slightly while chuckling through her actions, "In the men's restroom?"

"Kitos, you're seriously testing my patience. If I wasn't so sure, Honestly, we wouldn't even be here. I'm not going to stop until you're mine. So let's just do it,"

"Alura, Why are you so determined on this?" he asked, extremely curious about what she was thinking.

"Because I fucking love you!" she yelled at him, "Don't you understand how long I've been waiting for a moment like this. It's finally here and you're fighting against it. Don't even say you don't want this, we both know you do. Now are you going to make the first move or do I have to?"

Kitos thought as he listened to her. He knew she was sincere with him and wouldn't have doubted her feelings. She's never lied to him about anything, so why would she lie to him about something as serious as this? There was no denying how he felt for her, and his actions only further proved how he really felt for her.

But then he also kept thinking on how Alura was always there for him. Ever since the first day they met, they've been the best of friends. There was never a time where he couldn't rely on her. When he needed a friend, she was there. When he was sad, she was there.

She was always there when he needed her the most no matter what it was.

The more he thought on this the more he started to understand his hidden feelings for Alura, he thought of his relationship with Lynda.. or what he believed was a relationship. All Lynda ever did lately was lie or emotionally put him down. She lied about why she hated Pokemon, she hid things from him, and now was just being rude in general. She used him for her own gain in this bet and tried to talk him into backing out, he was beginning to realize just how blind he really was. With those thoughts, he knew he had someone waiting for him, she was currently in his arms pinned to the wall of the men's room.

"Alright," he answered with a smile, "But we need to make this a quickie for now, you're on the job. Okay?"

"Finally yes!" she exclaimed happily, "I don't even care ! You don't know how happy I am to hear you say this Kitos, so.. can we get on with this?"

"Not at all," he smirked. Alura Smirked back at Kitos bringing herself forward bringing them into another deep, lust-filled kiss. Their tongues intermingled with one-another, the desires for eachother taking over. For so long, something had been missing from his relationship with Lynda, and that was intimacy, their bonding. Like Alura said, Lynda never really 'claimed' him, the very thought of bonding with Alura in such a way was more than enough for Kitos to move forward with the idea even more

With her legs wrapped around his waist and her paws around his neck to support herself, Kitos slid his hands down further and beneath the edge of her skirt. His hands brushed over her furred legs and soon her inner thigh until he slipped them beneath her skirt, reaching her panties. Pleasuring Alura was the only thing on his mind, he quickly brushed two of his digits over the front them feeling that they were slightly damp, she gave an involuntary shiver from his action, she really has been wanting this.

Breaking from their kiss Kitos asked with a grin."Your really want to do this, don't you?" She looked at him with a small blush that creeped on her muzzle and huffed grabbing at his pants with a similar grin,

"Oh..yeah, but so do you. So get to it and stop stalling Kitos!" she demanded. Rolling his eyes at her with a small smirk, Kitos brought his hands from beneath her skirt and quickly undid the zipper to his cargo jeans then reached into his boxers helping edge his member out. Wasting no time, he brought his hands back to Alura's lower-half.

Their session together being only a quick one, he knew there was no time for any foreplay. Kitos brought his left hand back beneath her skirt grabbing her panties pulling them to the side, giving him access to her wet and awaiting snatch. He brought his fully erect member to her entrance and gently prodded and rubbed the two together, only giving a slight feel of what was to come.

Her fur was already incredibly damp and the feeling of her soft fur on his bare skin only made it better. Even if it was only a little, the pleasure from it was very nice. Wanting more of this pleasure, Kitos slid himself in bit by bit, but he was suddenly halted. There was no way he was in as far as he could go already; In fact, he was barely even in her. But then that's when it clicked with him, "Alura.. are you a virgin?"

She looked up to him with a slight nod, "I've been.. holding out on doing this until I find the right person. And.. well.. here we are," she smiled. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead lovingly,

"Well.. it's my first time, too. So, this will be a first-time for us both," he said.

"That makes this even better. We both get to claim each other's virginity.." she grinned. He smiled at her,

"Are you ready? This may hurt.."

"I'm a tough girl, Kitos. I can handle it," she said. With a nod, and not wanting to prolong this anymore, he gave one quick thrust deep into her, breaking the tiny barrier of skin that showed her virginity. Instantly, Kitos was overwhelmed with a feeling of sheer pleasure. Having never been with another girl or Pokemon before, she was incredibly tight. Her walls clamped down with no sign of letting go, and it felt amazing.

Alura, on the other hand, was overcome with both pleasure and pain, though the pain being the more prominent. The feeling of being stretched so wide and her skin tearing for the first time hurt like no end. Her claws sank into his back and almost tore a clean hole right through his shirt. Her eyes began to water from sheer pain, but Kitos was there to help her through it.

As much as Kitos wanted to continue, he stopped in fear of hurting her more. He saw the pained expression on her face, and soon after, the tears as well. Kitos felt her claws digging into his skin but ignored it as the pain of that was nothing to him. He brought a hand up to her cheeks and wiped them away, just as she always did for him when he needed her, "It's okay.." he whispered, "No need to put you through more pain. Just let me know when to continue,"

She said nothing as the pain continued to rock her body. She stayed close to him and the feeling of him comforting her made the pain slowly slip away a lot quicker than she'd expected. The once-horrible throb she felt was now turning into a small, and annoying, ache. With one deep breath, she sighed and looked up to him, "I'm ready,"

"Okay.." he said. Leaning down once more, Kitos gave her a final kiss. Holding her still against the wall, Kitos pulled himself away from her, his member sliding out more and more until only the head was inside her before he slid back in. The two moaned in unison as the pleasure began to take over once again. Pulling back again, Kitos thrusted back into her with slightly more force than the previous, picking up his pace as he did.

Soon, he was at his max speed in his thrusts, nothing but the pleasure and lust in his mind. He knew sex would have been good for his first time, but he never imagined it to be this amazing. The way her inner walls pulsed around him only made it that much better. The cute, and almost in-audible, moans that came from Alura made him all the more happy, knowing he was pleasuring Alura.

A wet, slapping sound resonated throughout the bathroom as Kitos furiously humped away at Alura, wanting nothing more than a release. The harder and quicker he humped, the louder Alura got. Although the pleasure was taking over, he still had that tiny amount of control to his thoughts and knew that Alura would continue getting louder, and that in turn would attract some very unneeded attention. So to silence her the best he could, Kitos brought her into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. There was no hint of love in this, just lust and desire for pleasure.

And during it all, Alura was in heaven. There was nothing she could do as she was pinned to the wall and used for their own desires. Every thought that didn't involve Kitos and this moment were out the window. When this first started, she had a tiny bit of worry that she would be caught, but that didn't matter anymore. What did matter was the man she loved with all her heart bonding with her in a way she had dreamed of for so long.

For a long while, Kitos thrusted away into her. Juices from the two dripped onto the floor beneath them. Kitos soon found Alura breathing heavily below him and her claws digging into his skin. He knew Alura was growing closer just by how sporadic she was moving beneath him. Her gripping only grew tighter with each thrust, her heavy panting, and her shaking all pointed to her climax was close.

Just like he expected, her orgasm was the first to hit. Her body shook violently in his arms and it became a struggle to hold her against the wall. Her juices came rushing out from her and down onto the ground, a puddle much bigger than before forming. Kitos had to pull the two over to the side just so he didn't have to worry about stepping into it and slipping.

Through it all, Kitos never stopped thrusting. He wanted this to be about her, and that's what he aimed for. Loud but muffled moans came from the kiss the two were sharing as Kitos helped her ride out her orgasm. Unfortunately though, it began to die down.

Alura was panting heavily as she broke the kiss. While she enjoyed and loved every single moment of what she just experienced, but something was off though, "K-Kitos.." she huffed through tired moans, "You.. didn't finish.."

"No.. b-but.. I'm.. getting close.." he moaned in response.

Alura knew he was also about to finish. As much as she would have loved to feel his warm, sticky seed inside her, she wouldn't be able to right now. That would bring some risk and things getting messier than they unnecessarily needed, especially right now, "Kitos," she continued panting, "Let me down. Now," she demanded.

"W-what?"

"Just do it, dammit!" she ordered, "We're far from done. I c-can't worry about getting my uniform or fur matted from our bonding.. Don't worry, you'll get your release.." she smirked. Understanding, Kitos halted his thrusting and pulled himself out of Alura a wet _'_ _ **Pop!**_ _'_ sound echoed throughout the room.

In one, quick motion Alura stood up and grabbed Kitos by the wrists and switched positions with him, pinning him against the wall. Before Kitos could do anything, Alura got to her knees and began lapping away at his throbbing member. Instantly, she tasted something salty and knew it was a mixture of his pre and her own orgasam.

She engulfed it into her maw and was met with positive moans from Kitos. She licked away at every spot possible, taking note of the most pleasurable spots he had. With Kitos already being so close, she knew it wouldn't take long for his load to surface.

The feeling of Alura's long, canine-like tongue wrapping around his member was a feeling that Kitos could have never imagined being this amazing let alone describe in words alone. If this is what Todd always felt with Luna during their moments of intimacy, Kitos knew he was making the right choice in more ways than one. The pleasure was too much for him sending his senses into overdrive when he felt Alura bring his entire length into her maw, lapping at the head of his member in a teasing manner, before she took it deep into her throat.

Kitos was no longer able to process his thoughts as the pleasure from being deep throated took over his senses. A new form of pleasure surfaced, and it was more than enough to send him over the edge. Just like how he did with Alura, she never stopped her motions during his own orgasm.

His climax hit him with the force of a train coming to a sudden stop. He found himself barely able to contain himself as he shook in her grasp, his hands were now resting on the back of her head holding her in place while he spilled his load down her throat. His member twitched and throbbed inside her throat, emptying his sack of every drop of seed he could give her.

Just like she was hoping for, she took every drop with no problem. Without much of an option to avoid getting her fur dirty and staining her uniform, Alura swallowed every drop he dumped into her throat. The salty taste was oddly enjoyable, this only drove her to wanting more of him. But that was for another time, as his orgasm died down much quicker than hers did.

Kitos soon saw stars as he stood there, trying to regain his senses. His hands finally fell to his side as Alura pulled back slowly and away with ease, Kitos soon sliding down to his butt tiredly. Once there, Alura crawled up next to him nuzzling into his neck, her head soon resting against his shoulder with a content sigh, "That.. w-was.. Amazing.." Kitos mumbled.

Alura gave a tired and weak giggle as she leaned in and kissed Kitos once more. It wasn't a long one, but it meant a lot to her. She broke with a smile on her muzzle, "I sure hope it was amazing, love." She giggled at her choice of words and smiled even more. She looked up to Kitos and the blush she saw made her smile even more.

Kitos kissed the tip of Alura's nose happily which caught her off guard but she soon began nuzzling into his chest and neck. She heard herself give soft growls that seem to resonate from her chest, but this only raised a few questions in Kitos' mind.

How was he going to break it off with Lynda? It seemed simple enough but he needed to place his words carefully to make sure he didn't hurt her feelings. Looking back to Alura, who at the moment had her eyes closed content with where she was, he found himself thinking back on the times Lynda and himself used to cuddle like this. He remembered they had only done this during a movie night. Other than that, she seemed content without any contact at all besides the kisses he received at times.

They never really had any romantic or emotional moments like this at all.

 _To hell with it. Alura actually took a chance and expressed her love to me on a higher level than I ever expected today. I'm done with the what-ifs and thinking on what could happen if mom finds out. For once, I actually feel happy._

His hand was soon trailing up and down her arm. The soft strokes and little bits of contact made her want to snuggle closer, which she happily did, and also made her shiver slightly. She finally looked up at him and gave a sinister grin. "Alright you. As much as I'm enjoying our cuddling, we need to stop now sadly." Slowly pulling away from Kitos, Alura got back to her feet and straightened her panties and skirt out to try to get the wrinkles out of her uniform.

Once done, she began brushing her chest fluff back out properly while Kitos readjusted himself, pulling his now limp member back into his boxers, and soon after zipped up his jeans. "I need to get back to work like you said. But what are you going to do now?"

Kitos walked up to Alura and kissed her who returned the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck before it was broke off with him smiling. "Simple - I have a bet to win now. But first, I need to sever some ties with a certain someone and I might as well do it while I have some witnesses if she tries to pull some bullshit on me."

Alura grew a little nervous from the way he spoke. "K-Kitos.. are you really ending it with Lynda? Just because of me?" her ears lowered, unsure of what to think until he spoke up, causing her ears perk. "Honestly, I wish I ended it sooner than now after our special moment together. Perhaps if I saw how much you really did love me sooner.. then maybe I wouldn't have been so ignorant and blind on what everyone was telling me. I'm sorry."

Looking into his eyes, Alura saw he was being sincere with her on his apology. Even then, Alura felt he didn't need to apologize. It wasn't his fault that he was always loyal to the one he was with - even if lynda treated him poorly.

He was kind.

He was loyal. And best of all..

He was respectful to everyone he knew.

She smiled to herself before she punched him in the shoulder, causing him to grunt in light pain. "It took you long enough to see it, you jerk. But I'm glad you finally understand how I truly feel about you."

"What was the punch for though?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For calling yourself ignorant!"

"Even if I deserved it?" he chuckled.

Alura smirked to herself as she walked to the restroom door, "I believe I told you myself." she paused as she turned towards him with a sincere smile. "You're not ignorant Kitos. You just have your moments."

She pulled the door but soon noticed it was locked, "At least you locked the door so no one would interrupt us. that's a plus and proves my point." Reaching up, she unlatched the lock and turned back towards Kitos. "I'll come by your table in a few. Stay here for a moment then sneak out after I do. We can't have anyone suspecting that we did anything in here." Using her aura, she noticed no one was within sight or near the restrooms. Opening the door, she quickly slipped out and walked towards the kitchen area, allowing the door close behind her on the now confused Kitos, who finally had just realized something.

"When did I lock the door?"

* * *

 **_Author note's**

 **This chapter bugged me SO much it's not funny, Sad part is IT'S SUPPOSE TO be a quickie but every time i wrote it out it kept getting dragged out so my editor wrote it out for me and I Thank him so much for that...i owe him a fruit punch Monster now lol.**  
 **The Bet is underway and things are heating up, how heated? Well it couldn't be any hotter then what just transpired in the men's room could it?**  
 **Keep reading to find out! leave a review, comments or thoughts and let me know what you think so far on this!**

 **Kitos out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokemon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"

 _ **'Pokemon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own pokemon!  
Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

As Kitos walked out of the bathroom, the only thing he could think about, minus his time with Alura, was how the door was locked. He didn't remember locking the door nor did he see Alura do it. So.. how was it locked?

"Yo, Kitos, what the hell took you so long?" Kitos jerked his head up and soon realized he was standing right at the entrance way of the outside area. Where he was currently standing blocked a waitress and her Weavile. He took an immediate step to the side out of their way and apologized to the both of them. The waitress giggled and waved it off as no big deal. Her Weavile however studied Kitos as he walked back to his table. Soon enough, the two walked off to continue their job.

As Kitos sat back down at the table, Jake leaned forward pointing his index finger at Kitos, "Everyone started to think you fell in or something, so what held you?" Kitos leaned forward in his seat and groaned at Jake's question before picking up his now semi-cold breakfast burrito and finished it off in one go while holding up a finger to signal Jake to hold this question.

Luna decided to hop down from Todd's lap and back onto the floor, once more twitching her ears and sniffing the air. She seemed to notice a strong scent that seemed to have surfaced. _Okay, that's a scent I know far too well! But why in Giratina's Distortion World is it so damn close?_ Turning towards where Kitos sat she slowly edged towards him a few steps before she soon halted in her advance. Not only did she smell the scent of sex coming from him, but so did Alura's scent. The two seemed to intertwine and mingle with his own scent as well. _Well I'll be damned!_ Turning around, she gave a sinister grin and rushed back up into Todd's lap which caught him by surprise.

Swallowing his food Kitos turned to Jake giving him a bored look, "If I recall correctly, I believe I mentioned something about needing some time to think and gather my thoughts on everything. Did I not?" Jake only frowned, pointing his finger at him,

"Yeah I understand that but no-one takes that long to think on something like this unless.." Jake gave a minor smirk and crossed his arms across his chest, "..unless you're backing out of the bet already."

Lynda gave a small chuckle at Jake's comment before she looked up at Kitos smiling, _Guess he's finally going to be a good boyfriend and back out of this deal so_ I _can benefit from this._

"No." was all she heard which made her gaze shift up towards Kitos. Her smirk turned into a frown, curious on what he was thinking. "I need to make the right choices starting from here on out. I've taken the bet so I am not backing out of it. No, what I needed to think on was-" Kitos stopped talking when his gaze turned to Luna. She had on an expression that he couldn't quite figure out, "Is there something you wanna say Luna?"

Luna watched as Kitos picked up his root beer. He drank it slowly while eyeing her right back, "You had sex with Alura, didn't you Kitos?" Todd's face flushed completely to red. On the other hand Kitos had lurched forward and went into a coughing fit from swallowing his beverage wrong. His chest burned but soon it began to die down.

"Dude what was that shit about?" Jake asked while Lynda glared at Kitos,

"Damn Kitos, you act as if Todd's Purrloin just told you something perverted!" she said.

"That was the best reaction ever to tell on yourself, eh Kitos? I kinda wonder just how deep she really buried that bone of yours?" Luna giggled with her grin only getting bigger while Kitos continued to try and catch his breath. He glared daggers at Luna, wanting to scold her for that remake but had to stop himself as Pat came walking out with the ticket in hand. Once she arrived to the table, she placed the ticket right in front of Jake face down, smiling to everyone, "There ya go darlin'. I sure hope y'all's meals were to your expectations, if not better!"

As soon as Kitos was about to speak up once more, he felt a paw on his shoulder causing him to change his attention to the owner of said paw, "And I sure hope the meal was pleasant for everyone, so please thank Chef Tyler for the meal that was prepared for you on the way out if you could," the voice said. Even though he looked up at who spoke, he would have been able to recognize her voice anywhere. Alura looked up at Pat smiling, "I also hope Pat and I's services was good enough as well." Pat actually gave a small smile, even after their blowout and squabbles from earlier.

Kitos coughed into his hand, catching everyone's attention, "The meal was fantastic and the service was just as wonderful from both of you, even with the minor spats back and forth. I have no complaints at all."

Lynda rolled her eyes, "Considering your snap off on Pat earlier Kitos, I'm surprised she doesn't want to beat your head in with that serving tray of hers. If it'd have been me I'd have done it."

Pat placed her hands into her lap as she took a breath, sighing weakly, "Okay, look, I know I said some horrible things to Kitos and Alura both today. I only want what's best for these gal's here at our restaurant. With Alura being our top gal, she needs to show a prime example to the other gals honestly, but I overstepped my boundaries when it was not my place whatsoever," her statement caught Kitos by surprise rather quickly as she continued, "So I apologize to both you and Alura for my attitude and for my actions towards the both of you today."

Alura gave a minor smile, waving her off, "Pat, there's no need. It's fine. Really," Alura gave a bright smile, "I know I should show a better example for the others here, but you also have to understand how very little I get to see Kitos."

Lynda gave a small _TSK,_ alerting everyone's attention towards her, "From what I can tell, it seems he's in here more often then he should be. His mother lied to me quite a few times on where he's been going. Kind of disappointed really.. knowing he wouldn't tell me where he's been going either."

Kitos looked in Lynda's general direction, "I told you before Lynda, once, maybe three times a month, I come here to see my friend. I figured that was enough clarification for you to understand where I _might_ be. I also help the next door neighbor and her Meganium with their garden. My life doesn't revolve around you twenty-four seven Lynda. So no, I'm not here all the time like you obviously think I am."

"And how am I going to believe that when all I've been told is lies by your own mother? How can I know for a fact you haven't gone off messing around with someone or doing something without me? We made an agreement that no matter where you went you would inform me on everything or take me with you and that was final Kitos!" Lynda countered.

Closing his eyes, Kitos laced his fingers together. Leaning forward, his head rested against his hands, a low growl emanating under his breath. Todd and Jake both knew when Kitos started growling under his breath, shit was gonna hit the fan again,

 _Time to get this over with._

"Which brings me back to the reason of why I was thinking for so long, and it has to do with our relationship, Lynda," Kitos opened his eyes and looked straight towards Lynda. She just stared at Kitos, slightly surprised by this sudden one-hundred eighty degree turn in this conversation. Kitos sighed deeply, "The last few bets you've either been with me on or against me. I've noticed a pattern and it's been to where it benefits you mainly. This bet benefits you either way but you want more than what you're willing to offer up. Whether I personally win or lose, it's either you win and earn the money for yourself or I lose and you double your money from my loss. But here's the catch that's bugging me: Jake specified if I win, I get money from all those who've wagered up money. Thats ten-thousand from Jake and five-thousand from you. That's fifteen-thousand Poké. Five-thousand more than what you would gain from my loss so now this brings up a very important question Lynda.." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Why are you willing to take a five-thousand Poké plummet in this bet when you want to gain as much as possible?"

Lynda stared at Kitos, realizing his math was literally on the money. She was taking a good plummet if she went against him. She knew the reason why. Leaning back in her chair, she gave a soft smile, "So I lose five-thousand Poké since I'm going against you. That's no big deal for me but the money is going into my pocket and not yours is a difference in this situation. So why are you getting so serious about this, sweety?"

Kitos kept staring deep in her eyes, noticing she was calm but continued onward, "You don't cough up a chance to make every single Poké like everyone does. We all struggle just the same, but the reason you're willing to," Kitos pointed to Jake's belt, towards the luxury ball, "is because I would earn a pokemon if I win and, with your distaste of Pokémon, having one would annoy you to great lengths, wouldn't it?" Lynda was going to counter his claim but he continued on, "You even made the comment that, once we moved into our own place, we wouldn't have to worry about any Pokémon being in our place or in the general area while we lived in the city either. So, if I win this, It would hinder your plans, wouldn't it?"

Lynda stared at Kitos, completely taken back by his claim even if it was true. She didn't expect him to analyze everything so closely like this.

Lynda underestimated Kitos completely.

"That is why I'm ending our relationship here and now."

Everyone was staring at Kitos like he wrote out his last will. Lynda sat there, her eyes now wide in full shock by this bold statement, "W-wha.. what are you saying Kitos? Y-you're breaking it off with me?"

Keeping his eyes glued on Lynda, Kitos answered everything and named off a few reasons as to why he was, "First, the argument from earlier today is a good starter. You openly admitted that you lied to keep my mouth shut and out of your personal affairs and concerns on what happen to you in your past, despite the fact that you told Jake and Todd both but you kept me in the dark. That's funny considering Jake and Todd both love Pokémon just as much as I do but you still refused to tell me.

"Two, you bet against me for your own personal gain. You were even willing to lose some money in order for me not to have this Pokémon at all, knowing I've always wanted one of my own.

"Three, you get pissed at the simple fact that I come here to see my childhood friend. You get mad even when I go off to help the neighbor without telling you exactly what I am doing. You telling me what I can or can't do doesn't work for me at all, Lynda."

Kitos paused and took a deep breath. He smirked to himself when he saw Lynda gave him a look of disbelief that he was _actually_ doing this, "And finally four. You calling my mother a liar is uncalled for. Not only that but the fact you just said how can you possibly know if I haven't gone off messing around just clarifies that you've never trusted me at all. I find that funny considering who's been the one lying to whom this whole time. A relationship is built on trust for one another and it's only been one sided, sadly." Kitos finally finished.

"To be blunt Lynda, it honestly makes me question what else you've been lying to me about and what else you've might have kept hidden from me. You've even got it in your head that you think you can control me on what I can and can't do. And at this current moment and time, I honestly don't give a fuck anymore about us or this relationship. We're through Lynda."

Kitos finally picked the pen back up and signed the paper that laid in front of everyone before slamming the pen back down onto the table, looking Jake dead in his eyes, "This bet is now set in motion. From this point forward, there will be no alterations or any additions to this bet at all. Lynda will not gain a single Poké or tolerate me having a Pokémon due to her ties with me if I win this. We are no longer an item from this moment forward."

Everyone at the table, including Pat and Alura, stared at Kitos, surprised and shocked at what had just transpired. Lynda however.. that was a different story, "So.. that's it? You're just gonna break up with me.. just like that? Since when did you decide to grow a fucking backbone so suddenly, huh? Why now? So you're pissed off I yelled at you? That I deliberately lied to you? Called you out on stuff that shows you are weak or afraid of and-"

"You called me out on things that was of no one's concern and even tried to sway me to just giving up all together. A girlfriend is supposed to support her lover, and vise-versa - not go against him. I said it once, I'll say it the fuck again just so you're able to wrap your mind around this situation. We. Are. Finished," Kitos exclaimed as he slowly stood up, turning towards Jake, "I'll be outside waiting."

As he walked past Alura, Alura took the only moment she could to stare at Kitos with a shocked expression by how he took and ended things with Lynda. She was incredibly confused where the sudden backbone to do this came from. She started to question if maybe she had finally opened his eyes more than she originally thought.

Todd And Jake both continued to stare, jaws slightly agape at what had just happened. Not only did Kitos break it off with Lynda but he named off shit that pissed him off to boot. Neither one of them could speak while Lynda sat there completely silent and unsure of what to do now. She just lost her boyfriend because of her lies and now had no way of winning the bet unless he actually did lose now.

Pat turned, calling out Alura on this, "Alura, girl, what in the hell kind of advice did you put into his head? Granted, I am happy Lynda ain't gotta deal with him no more, but what the fuck did you say to him?"

Alura's ears perked up as her name was called out. She turned to Pat, shocked that she was now being blamed for what he did, "Oh, so I'm to blame for Kitos having a sudden backbone? Pat, I'm as clueless as you are on this entire ordeal," she placed a paw on her hip and gave both Pat and Lynda a dirty look, "To be honest with the both of you, as much as I want to talk to him about this and possibly get some answers, this is between Lynda and Kitos. I've got no involvement in any of this. This is a problem they need to discuss."

"Alura, ma'am, table twelve is ready for you!"

"I'm on my way, Ashley!" Alura called out in response to her co-worker. Turning back to the table, she continued, "Pat, take care of the table and keep the tip. I've got to get to the other table. Sorry about what happened Lynda. I honestly don't know what ha-"

"Just save it. I don't need anyone's pity! He made his fucking choice. I don't give a fuck anymore!" Lynda picked up her water and began swirling it slightly, "Tsk, good riddance. At least I don't have to hear him bitch about why I'm such a fucking liar. It's my life and they're my concerns. They don't need to be discussed with him anyhow."

Alura glared at Lynda for a moment before turning to walk back inside the building. As she walked inside, she soon felt a small smirk creep upon her muzzle. _Good riddance indeed, Lynda. I won't have to worry about how Kitos' is being treated anymore._

While Alura walked towards one of the tables, Kitos stood against the same pillar he had been embedded into, quite literally. He was staring at the pillar indent, thinking quietly to himself. _Seriously? How the fuck do I not have a broken rib or issues with my back right now.._ he wondered. As he continued staring at the indention, he failed to notice a familiar Braixen walking up behind him. The Braixen giggled ever-so-quietly to herself as she eyed the human,

' _I can trust and believe that you enjoyed yourself quite a bit while you were "thinking" on your situation?'_ a voice rang throughout Kitos' quickly turned around, trying to place where the voice came from. Quickly enough, the initial shock of hearing her voice in his mind dissipated when he saw her,

"Jeez, Cas.. sneak up on a guy why don't you.." he mumbled. Casandra gave another giggle before she leaned forward, her paws behind her back. Once again, she began looking Kitos right in his eyes,

' _As much fun as it is to sneak up on unsuspecting guests and customers, I think making sure you had some privacy was even better than scaring a customer by far.'_ As Casandra finished her sentence, she watched with full amusement while Kitos' eyes shrunk to the size of pencil tips.

 _She.. She's the one who locked the door but then that means.. She knew what happened between Alura and I.._ Kitos shook his head for a moment before looking back towards the pillar, "Honestly, Casandra, what are yo-"

 _'Cut the crap, Kitos. We both know what you did in the restroom with Alura.'_ a second voice said.

The hair on Kitos' neck stood on end. Jerking around, he saw Sallie now standing to his right side, causing him to double over groaning, "Seriously! What is with you girls scaring the fuck outta me today?"

Sallie came around to Casandra's side, and, just like Casandra, began looking up to Kitos while Casandra kept her paws behind her back with that same grin, ' _So.. What was it like to mate with a species of Pokémon Kitos? Come on! Was it wild and exciting or calm and romantic? Hell, did she go down on you? Did you clean her delicate and rare "pearl?" come on! Fill us in on the juicy details!'_

Kitos and Sallie both stared at Casandra, unsure of what to even say, ' _Casandra.. Did.. did you really just talk about Alura's personal place like it was something of a jewelery shop?_ Was all Sallie could say while Kitos stood, there thinking to himself,

 _Uh.. well, this kinda got weird fast.. but a pearl though?  
_  
Casandra placed her paws on her hips, huffing at the both of them, ' _Yes! Her body is of beauty itself. Her personal place is delicate. We girls do have the same thing Sallie! And it is sensitive, delicate and must be taken care of and when we find the one in our life then I would most certainly hope he or she wouldn't abuse it like it was something of a chew toy!'_

Kitos had been around these girls for the last couple of years, what guy wouldn't be when they're his age, but they never went to this level of detail. He quickly began to expect and accept this kind of thing from Casandra but she never went this far, "Well okay, better question here to the both of you girls," leaning forward, he whispered lightly, "How the fuck do either of you know that Alura and I even mated?"

Both Sallie and Casandra deadpanned at Kitos before facepalming slightly. Sallie decided to speak up. _'Kitos, your scent is mixed with Alura's and the scent of sex is so strong between the both of you it's insanity by itself. I'm honestly surprised none of the others have caught onto the scent yet.'  
_  
Only at that certain moment, a rather familiar Weavile was seen walking up towards them. One claw was on her side and the other swaying back and forth as she walked, "I knew I recognized that scent. So you're the guy Alura's so fond of from what I've been hearing lately. Not much of a fighter but if what I've been hearing is right then you were already worn out before you got your ass handed to you," Once she reached the group, she whispered just enough just so they could only hear her. "and damn, that scent of sex is seriously strong right now. Fuck, you two went at it pretty hard for it to be this potent of a scent."

Kitos covered his face, groaning under his breath. He wished this was just some random nightmare that just randomly happened from a Ghost-type Pokémon nearby, _Please let it be a Darkrai causing this fucking nightmare right now. Not one, not even two, but all three girls now know what went on between Alura and I.. this is seriously not-_

'Kitos calm down. We're not going to tell anyone about what happened.'

Kitos felt Casandra's paw rest on his shoulder. she pulled his right arm away from his face, his face was a tint of red from being embarrassed and upset, knowing he had already been caught, but Casandra had reassured him that they wouldn't tell on either of them. But.. now that brought up a good question,

"Why?" was all that escaped Kitos' mouth while looking towards all three Pokémon. Casandra gave a faint smile before she straightened up her posture,

' _Alura is the main reason I even have this job. My partner, Calvin, the waiter you just met earlier, we had lost our third gym battle. we pretty much had given up and decided to quit. we happened to pass by this town and decided to stop in here for a quick bite before our long journey back home. Alura happened to be our waitress for that afternoon. we filled her in on our story and why we were so down and upset. She stood there for a moment and asked us to stay for a moment. It didn't take long for her to come back with her mistress who had offered us a job here since we had run out of funds from our final gym challenge that left us dirt broke,'  
_  
Casandra's ears lowered a bit before they perked back up, a glimmer in her eyes as she turned towards the table Alura was taking an order from. ' _She and Miss Rebecca asked us to work for her till we could earn enough to travel back home safely, but after a couple of weeks here, the nice folks who come here and getting along with Alura and Sallie, we pretty much decided we wanted to stay here and continue to work at the Wildflower Café. I owe her for my new life. So, no, I'm not going to expose you or Alura's love like that - not with the way this town can be towards those kind of relationships after all.'_

Kitos knew Casandra was a fairly new waitress. If memory served him correctly, this was his fifth time seeing her and Calvin working. Kitos gave a slight nod of his head, smiling to himself now that he knew she wasn't going to expose either of them, "Thanks, Cas. I would honestly hate myself if our actions caused her to get into any trouble."

Casandra grinned as she placed her paws behind her head, ' _None of us would expose Alura, even if Miss Pat gets pissed with Alura and talks a lot of smack. I believe that even Pat wouldn't expose either of you. She has this job because of Miss Rebecca herself. So your relationship and secret is safe with us.'_

Sallie crossed her arms, giving an exasperated sigh as she looked up towards Kitos, ' _I don't like interspecies mixing whatsoever. I feel a Pokémon of her kind should be with her just like I should be with a Gallade once I reach full maturity. But, with how much you care about Alura and her doing the same for you, I'm willing to set my personal feelings aside. But do tell me this Kitos: what are you willing to do for Alura?'_

Sallie's question caught Kitos completely off guard. What _was_ he willing to do for Alura besides just love her? Was that not enough of an answer? He stood there, recalling memory after memory of their past together. All of the time he spent with Alura she had never really wanted anything besides his friendship. Even after their curiosity got the better of them. That one embarrassing thought, even years later, still made him blush. He was honestly shocked the two even did that. When they were caught, the two were pulled apart for 'the talk', in which Alura was told to only let those see it when she was mature and old enough and with someone she could call her one true lifemate.

That's when Kitos realized how blind he'd been this entire time. All that time, what he wanted was always right there. He felt so stupid. He wanted nothing more than to beat himself up for being so blind. Though, that would be pointless since he'd already been in a fight today.

Alura had already chosen her mate; It was him. She had chosen Kitos to be her other half in life, even though he had eventually found someone he called his own. And even through that, she still supported him. She still cared for him.

Alura loved him from the very core of her heart.

She remained loyally by his side even after he had unintentionally broken her heart. He felt like crying at this point now. He felt like an ass. He felt so bad for what he had done to her. She didn't deserve what he put her through.

 _'H-hey, it was just a question Kitos. No reason to cry about it.'_

Kitos looked towards them and saw their worried expressions. He reached up and touched just under his eye and felt it was wet. He had began crying from simply recalling that one memory. But for how long though? Kitos used both of his thumbs to rub his now closed eyes before wiping the tears away, giving a minor sniffle as he did, "S-sorry. It wasn't what you said Sallie. I just remembered how much of an idiot I really can be sometimes."

He took a glance up to where Alura was and saw she was at the counter filling up a few glasses with various drinks. As if on cue, she too took a glance towards Kitos and gave a smile, "To answer your question Sallie, I'm not fully sure what I _can_ do for Alura.. but I know what I _will_ do for her."

All three waitresses gave faint smiles at what he said, even though Sallie was against the idea of them being together, _'I'll take that for an answer. At least you're being honest with what you say. You're uncertain about your future together but your main concern is her future. I can see that in your eyes and that is good enough for me.'_

While Sallie walked off, the Weavile gave a small giggle before hearing her partner calling out to her, "Eira, Come on! We've got a table on seven so let's get to it sweety!" Eira sighed before turning her back with a smile,

"Sorry but time for me to get back to it," Eira began walking away but had turned back around to Casandra and Kitos, "Also Kitos, my name's Eira. My partner and I started here this month, so I'm fairly new around here and I honestly hope you would consider working here with us. It's actually no fun with just us girls all the time."

"Hey! I'm a guy!" Calvin yelled out. Eria gave a faint giggle as she now rushed towards her partner, laughing even more while she passed Calvin,

"I think we all wonder about that sometimes Calvin!" she responded. Calvin stood there and did nothing except groan, shaking his head. He motioned Casandra over,

"C'mon 'sandra, we have got work to do as well. I need three Oran Berry smoothies here at table two, okay?" Casandra smiled,

"I've gotcha covered. Cal," she said. Casandra turned back to Kitos and gave him a caring smile, _'Your secret is safe with us girls, don't worry. For once, even I won't tell my master about this. He is.. questionable on the idea. So I'm.. kinda of hoping but.. we'll just see how strong the waters flow, right?'_

As Casandra walked towards her partner, Lynda was headed towards the counter with Todd, Luna, who was currently resting in Todd's arms, and Jake who was carrying up the rear of the group, holding the paperwork of the bet in his hands. A young blonde was standing at the cash register, cracking her knuckles. She sighed weakly until she felt a hand land on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She turned only to see it was none other than Rebecca, the owner and founder of the WildFlower Café, "Miss Rebecca, Ma'am. D-did I do something wrong?" the blonde girl stood there blinking for a moment in confusion, who only got a small laugh in return from her boss,

"No silly, I'm relieving you of your job for now so you can take a fifteen minute break," Rebecca stated. "You've been here since this morning so I figured you could use a few minutes to stretch the muscles out. We girls do need to keep the blood flowing after all."

The girl simply nodded before stepping away from the register with a smile, "Thank you, Miss Rebecca!" With that, the girl turned and walked straight to the back of the restaurant, humming a tone off key. Rebecca smiled before turning towards group, "Alright, Jake, let's get you rung up, shall we?"

While Rebecca rang up their ticket, Lynda's eyes had drifted towards where Kitos stood. His eyes were closed while he was resting against the same pillar he had impacted from the man's punch earlier, staring at the same indention he had looked at before they came out. _How does he not have a broken rib or something wrong with his back.._ Lynda wondered to a moment she had _almost_ forgotten that Kitos had broken up with her. _Fuck him.. starting to wish that bastard caved his face in now._

Kitos had just opened his eyes in time to see Lynda walk past him in a pissed off strut. His eyes followed Lynda till she stood at the entrance of the café, now refusing to look back in his general direction. _She'll get over it in time. Besides, everyone had been saying it wouldn't last. But why the hell didn't I see the signs? I figured it was personal to her but after today? Shit, I was a blind idiot. If she trusted Todd, and even Jake, more than myself with her past, then perhaps it was for the best that we separated._

"Dude, she is seriously pissed off with you. I hope you know you put yourself into some deep shit. You _do_ know that, right?" Kitos looked up towards Jake, now pulled from his thoughts. He shrugged, "I've made my choice. She will get the fuck over it. Besides, after thinking on everything, I don't regret my decision about this. She told you and Todd more than she ever told me about anything. To me it seems like she merely tolerated me and used me when the situation called for, so I don't really give a Ratatta's ass anymore. As of right now, I'd rather remain single than be with anyone until I can find a way to take care of myself since I don't have a job or a way to support myself. I need to take care of myself first before I go about finding someone else to call my own. It's for the best, really."

Jake blinked for a moment before he nodded, patting Kitos on the shoulder, "I guess you're thinking this one out after all. I understand man."

Todd walked up shortly with his to-go box and a small container with Luna's milk. Looking between Jake and Kitos, he spoke up quietly, "I-it's best if we get moving before the sun sets or we'll have to wait till tomorrow for the bet, guys." With Todd's words, Jake gave a smirk and slap on Todd's back, laughing gruffly,

"That you are right about, man. Come on, Kitos. We need to get going!"

"Right.." Was all Kitos could say turning and trailing behind Jake. Cracking his right knuckles before shifting and doing the same to the left he groaned under his breath looking at the ceiling. "I Hate dusty old buildings let alone at night.."

Luna looked back towards Kitos with a grin, "Least you finally got laid before the bet happened, and in public to boot! I know that was really enticing, knowing there was a possibility of getting caught. I bet she got soaked at the idea, didn't she?"

Todd could only groan with his face turning bright red once again. To make matters worse, he was unable to actually stop Luna since his hands were full, "Luna, seriously, could you please stop saying stuff like that?!"

"Nu-uh! I don't feel like it." Todd groaned louder once he got closer to the door, mumbling under his breath while Luna kept on milking it,

"So, how did it really go? C'mon, did you bury your bone in her backyard or her frontyard? Did she get on her knees and beg for her special treat? Oh, oh, I know! You made her bark like a good puppy when she was getting close, didn't you!?"

Kitos groaned internally. He brought his hands to his face, trying to ignore the onslaught of dirty images from forming in his mind as Luna continuously asked dirty, and pretty personal, questions, "Luna, for Arceus' sake, please.. No more. You have pulled off enough dog-gone jokes that I can't-" Todd stopped himself, deciding there was no point in trying to get her to stop. He knew begging did nothing to stop her. It only made it worse for everyone involved.

Kitos gave a small glare to Luna who stuck her tongue out in pure glee. _I pray Todd gets you back for this, you mischievous little feline-_

"Kitos, hang on for a second!"

Kitos stopped and slowly turned around right as Jake was opening the door to the café. Alura came rushing towards them in a slight jog while holding something inside of her right paw. Kitos began to recognize that the object in question was a black collar. While standing there, Alura soon realized she had every eye now on her, including her mistress who was very curious about what Alura was doing, "Sorry to stop you so suddenly, but.." Alura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, revealing what was within her paw. All he could do was stare at the collar while she continued, "I want you to have my most valuable treasure that I've had since I was a Riolu."

Kitos had never seen her wear what she was now showing to him. The collar that currently rested in her paws was a pure black collar with silver accents and metal clamps on both sides of, what appeared to be, a dull looking cobalt blue rock that laid in the center of the collar. Jake could only stare for a moment before his eyes widened in realization to what exactly was in Alura's paws,

"Kitos! Holy shit dude, she's giving you an Aura Stone! And a genuine one at that! Those are seriously extremely rare to find!"

Alura gave a wary glance towards Jake before she returned her gaze back to Kitos and gave him a genuine smile as she lifted her paws with the collar. "If I was to give anyone my sacred Aura Stone treasure, it'll be you, Kitos."

Even with Alura giving him permission to take it, Kitos couldn't bring himself to even touch the very stone that sat within it. An Aura Stone was worth more than he could ever afford in his lifetime. Having the stone appraised and set into the collar made itself worth more than anything, considering who it's original owner is, "Alura.. I can't take this collar. E-even if you are willing to give this to me, I simply can't. Its way too valuable for me to have, let alone touch."

Lowering her paws for a moment, Alura took a moment and looked deep into the stone's very center while grasping each side of the collar, giving a light sigh, "This collar may be worth thousands to other people out there Kitos," looking back into Kitos' eyes as she took a step closer towards him with a bright smile, "but it's not as valuable as you are in my eyes."

Pushing forward, Alura pressed her muzzle against his lips, causing his eyes to widen in pure shock. Every waitress and customer who watched on could only stare in shocked surprised by such an action from the lead waitress. Even Rebecca herself was unable speak with what she had just witnessed.

But even with the shocked gazes she received, Alura pressed on. She didn't care. This was something she wanted to do and nothing would stop her, she pulled away breaking their intimate kiss but leaned forward. "You're far more valuable than any kind of jewelry I could ever own. That is why I'm giving you my Aura stone." she whispered before bringing him into a short hug.

Kitos reached up to his neck and felt the collar that was now around his neck. Strangely enough it felt natural against his skin - he didn't know why at first but as soon his fingers brushed against the stone's smooth surface. It began to glow faintly. Its dull coloration slowly became brighter, noticeably giving off a faint energy from within it. It was almost as if the energy was coming from within his own body. "Alura, are you sure about giving this to me? I-"

Alura held a paw up to his lips, "If I wasn't so sure, do you honestly think I would have kissed you in front of everyone here, including your friends?" she asked with a growing smile, "Kitos, you've been my best friend for years and I trust you with my very own life. I've never had a reason not to trust you."

Alura lowered her paw back down, smiling sweetly towards him. Kitos, however, didn't know what to say, think or even do. Alura had just given him something that was, not only expensive, but so very rare and valuable that most would never hand over something so priceless. She didn't seem to care about it at all. She only cared about him and his well being.

He was all that really mattered to her.

Patty swore she was starting to lose her mind with what she just saw. Casandra had even slapped herself to make sure she was really awake for what was actually happening in front of her. Calvin rubbed his eyes for a few seconds then started blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't going blind. Jake couldn't peel his eyes away from the stone, not even giving a Rattata's ass about what happened between Kitos and Alura. Unlike everyone else, Todd was smiling brightly at what had just transpired while Luna was staring right at Alura with a mischievous grin on her face. All in all, it wasn't _too_ big of a thing to worry about. Everyone seemed to not really care.. Except for one,

"You fucking cunt!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards Lynda who was stepping towards Alura with fury in her eyes, "You honestly think giving him that stone means he's officially yours now? The fact that you kissed him in front of everyone here, let alone putting that collar around his neck, means he's your man now!? Fat fucking chance, Lucario!" Lynda had stepped right in Alura's face, who in turn took a step back, her ears pinned back, not wanting a conflict with Lynda, "I need to discuss this misunderstanding between Kitos and I so it would be wise of you to take that collar off him right now and back the fuck off or I'll-"

"You'll do nothing to Alura whatsoever, Lynda." Lynda and Alura turned to Kitos who stepped in front of Alura, now drilling daggers into the core of Lynda's soul, "I warned you and anyone else who threatened those I care about, friend or not. Do you honestly think that with everything you have done I would just take back my decision and that this was a mistake? Uh, no, I don't fucking think so. This sure as hell proved I made the right choice. Last time I'll say this Lynda. We are done, finished - it's fucking over! There is nothing more to discuss and I swear to Arceus as my witness," Kitos narrowed his eyes and glared at Lynda, who now took an involuntary step back, "if you so much as threaten Alura or verbally lash out at her again.."

Kitos stood there and took a deep breath to calm himself. He continued to look Lynda right in her eyes and saw she was starting to shake, unable to understand just how badly she had just pissed him off. Taking another calming, deep breath, Kitos spoke just enough for them to hear, "No, It's not even worth it. I'm not going to stoop that low. You've lost what little respect I had left for you," Turning away from everyone, Kitos walked to the entrance to the café, not even bothering to look back anymore, "Jake, I'll see you at 6 P.M. tonight. I'm going to get some rest. I honestly need it now." Opening the door, Kitos walked out of the café without another word being said.

Alura's ears drooped as she watched Kitos walk away. A weak and worried whine escaped her maw. Her gaze soon dropped and became glued to the floor while she walked away. Her worries soon began to creep into her mind on the events that would happen tonight. _Kitos, I pray to Arceus you'll be safe tonight. Please, all I ask, is for you to come back alive._

"Alura Sapphire Winter!" a voice yelled out. The hackles on the back of her neck stood on end. along with her tail and ears stiffening straight up in the air. She instantly recognized the voice to be Rebecca's. Turning to where the voice came from, she saw her standing in the doorway to her office, "Get in my office, right now!" she demanded before going back in. She could just tell by how she sounded that she was pretty mad about something, and Alura had a pretty good idea as to what it was about.

She lowered her gaze as she walked past her small group of friends. Her tail gradually became tucked between her legs out of fear of what was about to come. Alura made her way to Rebecca's office who then slammed the door shut right behind them. The girls looked to one another and scattered, knowing if Rebecca came back to them standing around slacking off, it wouldn't be a pretty picture.

* * *

Rebecca turned around and locked the door behind them, a groan coming from her, "Alura, I hope you know I did that so people out there wouldn't think I tolerate you kissing Kitos like that. It's really sad I have to keep that appearance up, considering my views and values on those kind of relationships. But, please, tell me you did _not_ give him your Aura Stone."

That was all Alura heard before looking up to her Mistress. The only thing she saw was disappointment ridden throughout her gaze, "If I told you I didn't, you'd call bullshit and knock me upside my head, Mistress." Lowering her gaze down, Alura bit her lower lip nervously, "Yes, I gave him my Aura Stone collar. I never wore it and I never cared for stuff like that, and besides, I wanted to prove to him he meant more to me than he realized. E-especially after.. umm.."

Rebecca stared at her Lucario and saw the huge tint of red now resting upon her muzzle. She started to realize what Alura meant, "Wait, Alura. Did you two.. did you and Kitos do what I actually think you did?"

Alura looked up at her Mistress while pressing her paws together, blushing even redder now. "Uhh.. heh.. Umm, well, you see.."

"..For Arceus sake, so that's where you went for almost thirty minutes.. wait a minute," pausing for a brief moment, she raised her eyebrow to Alura, "Where did you two even go to do such an act at to begin with?"

"Uh.. well, it was spur of the moment, but umm," she mumbled under her breath while Rebecca now gave her a stern look,

"Where did you do it, young lady?"

"We fucked in the men's room!" Alura realized she had just blurted it out loud. Just as quickly as she said it, she clamped her muzzle shut with both her paws while her mistress stared at Alura wide eyed.

"..Alura, I.. no, nu-uh, that will not work. Your first time was in the men's room?! What the hell is wrong with you, sweetheart? No.. what is wrong with both of you!"

"It just happened! I didn't realize we had went that far until it had actually happened but.." Alura looked up towards Rebecca, giving her a weak smile. "I don't regret my choice of who I lost it with though."

Rebecca rubbed the bridge of her nose as she growled under her breath, "Maybe not, but I do care. So I'm going to say this once here and now," Rebecca clapped her hands together, "the next time Kitos' visits it will be at our home. he will sit down and have dinner with us, and of course I'll interrogate him like a loving mother will always do for her little girl. "Alura blushed brighter than she had in sometime and threw her paws to her side,

"Mistress! You can't be serious?"

Rebecca could only grin with how much she saw her embarrassment, "Oh? But yes I can, young lady. And I will make it known about the incident as well, just to watch him squirm while we eat dinner," Rebecca grinned. "But what I really want is for you to be somewhere that won't pose a threat to you two. I love you, sweetheart, and doing that kind of thing in a public area where people are constantly at wasn't a good idea for either of you. Now if it was at, say, _our_ house, then that's completely fine." she said with a wink.

Alura gave in and slumped over, a groan of pure embarrassment coming from her. Alura couldn't believe she was having this kind of talk with her Mistress, "Okay! Fine! I get it, I'll mate with him properly and not like some cheap prostitute.." she mumbled. Rebecca sighed and walked over to Alura before pulling her close and gently pet the top of her head,

"You're not a prostitute sweety. I'd rather your first time been a little bit more.. I don't know.." she paused, trying to think of the right words, "more romantic and sweeter than the restroom, I suppose." Alura nodded her head, sighing weakly,

"I'm sorry Mistress. It just felt right at that moment, you know? Things happened and escalated and it just.. happened." Alura sighed.

"I understand sweety but next time use that head of yours, okay?" was all Rebecca could say while Alura nodded meekly, "Good." she smiled.

Rebecca got up and unlocked then opened the door. Just before it was fully opened, she turned to Alura and gave a sly smile, "Also, since you already used your thirty minute break, you're working through the rest of your shift until it's four P.M.," she said with the same smile. Rebecca smiled even more before looking at Alura, "It's almost twelve o'clock now so that's four more hours till you're off. So get back to it and have fun sweetie!"

As the door shut, Alura rested her back against it. She was both shocked and happy at what just happened. She expected to be yelled at just by how Rebecca sounded. But.. she wasn't in trouble. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She _supported_ her. She was happy she really did accept the feelings she had for Kitos. But, at the same time, she was shocked. She _wanted_ them to.. do more? Alura blushed at the thought of her Mistress actually wanting that.

"Wait.." she mumbled to herself. Her thoughts of happiness were quickly thrown to the side when she realized she now had no break because of her short time with the one she loved, "Are you fucking.." she sighed, shaking her head, "Can't fucking believe I screwed up my break.." Sighing once more, she pushed herself off the door then straightened her uniform, a small smile forming upon her muzzle,

"It was still worth it."

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Alright i know Ch8 took longer then expected to post but hey it is what it is since there is alot of RL stuff going on, Umi, My bro has things going on and i have work and its been getting insane there so please bare with us we are going to keep posting and keeping everyone up to date.**

 **Also Umi is up for commissions so if you have a one-shot you wish to ask him about or possibly want him to write, just Go to his page and message him!**

 **Kitos Out!**

 **P.S. I'll also start answering Reviewers questions and just whatever im able to so review and ask what you please!**


	9. Chapter 9 PART 1

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"  
'

 _ **Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
Game freak does, i just own my Oc's**

* * *

The sun rested at the highest point in the sky. It was now the middle of the afternoon - the cool, crisp air would occasionally blow by as Kitos walked his way back home. Having so much on his mind, he failed to realize that he was already walking onto the family's property. His attention turned towards Firestorm, his father's Arcanine.

Firestorm was your typical Arcanine. He stood at an average height of around six feet tall. His body was very muscular which is due to his time as a battler. The beige fur around his head was poofed out and was graying from all his battling. Though he had graying fur, his head was held high in confidence of himself. Around his neck was a collar with a small plaque engraved within. On said plaque was a carving that spelled out his name gracefully.

Firestorm didn't seem to notice Kitos for the moment. His attention was solely focused on, and directed towards, his mother's Dragonair, Nora, who appeared to be mocking Firestorm. She flicked her tail towards him and gave a look that told him to bring it on.

Kitos knew what was really going on and knew it was best to stay out of the way. The last time he tried to ease by with those two, he had to get a new jacket and grow a new pair of eyebrows. The front part of his hair had to grow back after practically taking a full force Flamethrower from Firestorm.

Firestorm disappeared from where he sat only to reappear right on top of Nora, shocking both Kitos and Nora both. Nora however wrapped her tail around Firestorm's midsection and, with ease and grace, coiled herself around Firestorm then flipped him onto his side with his front legs pinned to his chest, rendering him unable to move. Her head soon found its resting place against his shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his muzzle.

Kitos smiled at the serpentine's affection towards Firestorm. Nora was your average Dragonair. Her body was long, slender, and blue in coloration. Her belly was a bright white that matched the two wing-like appendages atop her head. The tip of her tail had two small balls impaled atop it, similar to the one on just below her chin. But what really made her stand out, other than her personality, was the shining choker resting on her neck. It was shiny.. very, very shiny which was due to the constant cleaning it received. Embedded within the choker was the very water droplet from the Mystic Water necklace. This very item was said to boost her Water-type attacks - making her much stronger than she already was.

Keeping his distance, Kitos moved off to the side, slowly keeping himself from being noticed. His eyes were glued on both Nora and Firestorm. He continued watching them for a moment and, not too long after, he noticed Firestorm craning his head, groaning in what he believed was a teasing pleasure as Nora began to use her long, thin-like tongue against his neck.

"Must you do this to me now Nora? We are out in the open after all.." Firestorm gasped quickly, diverting his attention down between his legs. He saw the tip of Nora's tail was now teasing the opening of his sheath, causing him to shudder in place while Nora kept herself wrapped around him.

"My dear Firestorm," she said a quiet and lust-filled voice, "you've never complained before, so what's changed now? I think it's only fair after you knotted me so prematurally last time, is it not?"

Kitos was out of their line of sight but he could still hear every word they spoke. A blush seemed to be slowly creeping on his cheeks as he heard what Nora had just said. _I knew those two had something going on! Mom would be so pissed off if she found out. It's no wonder they've been so secretive about it.  
_  
Kitos took a step back away from the small show he was watching. As he did, he stepped on a small branch where a loud crack resonated behind Kitos. He looked towards the sound of the snap then back up where he was met with Nora and Firestorm's gazes. Kitos couldn't decipher what they held but he knew it was anything but good. Not too long after did they realize it was their own masters son who had caught them.

He instantly recognized all the emotions their expressions held. He saw the worry of what he thought, he saw the fear of being caught by him, but the one thing that stuck out the most was the anger they both showed. He instantly knew why they were angry with him. He was spying on them as they were doing their personal business, and, Pokémon or not, that is something you just don't do.

 _Oh.. Fuck me..  
_  
Nora slowly unwrapped herself from around Firestorm, keeping her gaze fixed on Kitos whose body refused to move. You'd swear she had used Glare, even though her species isn't able to use such a move. Unfortunately, that couldn't compare to what he was staring at from Firestorm. As Kitos watched the duo slowly approach him, he took note of truly how mad they were for being spied on. While Nora was slowly approaching, only one thought rang through Kitos' mind,

 _Oh shit, time to split! I've got to get out of here and fast.. Come on body, don't fail me now.._

His body finally responded to what he demanded it. Turning on his heels Kitos took off in a full-on sprint towards his family's backyard, screaming for his dear life, "I'm sorry! Holy fuck, I'm so sorry!" He turned his head back towards both pokemon and saw the both of them chasing after him, "Oh for the love of Arceus please don't kill me!" Much to his surprise Firestorm slowly came to a halt. Nora, however, continued her pursuit on Kitos as she roared out in anger,

"Come back here Kitos.. I just want to speak with you, face to face!"

"No thank you!"

Kitos ran around the house and to the backyard. Seeing nowhere to hide from the angered Dragonair, he made a mad dash towards the forest, the one place he could always go to be alone. He thought he was in the clear until he turned his gaze back for just a second. He saw Nora was right on his tail, "Nora, please! For Arceus' sake, I can explain!" he yelled.

"After what you just saw? No way!" she yelled back. For a creature with no actual legs, she was gaining on him, and very quickly at that. For a split second, Nora looked to her side and smirked as she saw Firestorm use his Extreme Speed to cut Kitos off way ahead of him. It wouldn't be much longer before they had him.

 _Yep, she's going to kill me!_

Kitos had never run so hard in his life. He was desperate to escape, lest he face the dragon's wrath. Turning back around, his eyes went even wider than before when he saw Firestorm no more than a few feet in front of him. In a quick turn, he tried to change his direction but his feet betrayed him, sending him tumbling hard into the ground. He groaned and tried to get up but stopped when he saw Firestorm's paw step in front of his face, mere centimeters away, "Extreme Speed.." he groaned. "You both fucked with me and knew I couldn't get away.."

"You're surprised? I, for one, figured you'd be smarter than this Kitos.." Firestorm huffed. "Now then, you have much to explain to the _both_ of us." Nora slowly slithered closer to the both of them, her anger still evident in her eyes.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.. Think Kitos.. you're literally deep in the dragons den now. I need a plan.. an idea.. I could really use some advice right abo-.. that's it!_

Kitos slowly sat up before lowering his head to them, "Honestly, I didn't mean to interrupt your intimacy. I was just going to pass by and pretend I didn't see anything.. but.. I, uh, do need some advice on something since.. you know.. we're able to talk more privately I suppose." Nora slowly lowered her head so her eyes met his, looking him dead on,

"You better get to talking before I slap you with my tail on that backside of yours, little peeper!" she yelled at him.

Kitos brought his hand up with his index finger extended in the air, "Umm.. when you're in the open like that it's not difficult to see what your intentions were, no offense.."

Firestorm groaned as he turned his gaze to Nora, "I told you someone would see!" he exclaimed. Firestorm now had a defeated look in his eyes as he gave a heavy sigh before sitting on his backside, "It wouldn't have been long before we were caught eventually I suppose.. Master Joshua is going to be pissed about this."

Nora grunted out of agitation before she slowly sunk into a small coil, her head just barely poking through the top of it, "You're going to tell them.. Aren't you?" she asked Kitos. Kitos gave a sigh before he crossed his legs and leaned forward. He looked towards the both of them,

"No, I'm not telling them," he answered flatly. This caught both Nora and Firestorm's attention, "You both maybe their Pokémon but your love life isn't their choice to make. What matters is what makes the both of you happy. I know mom wants you to be with another dragon Nora while Dad wants Firestorm to be with either Kindle or Cynder, even after you stated they are like your own pups. My lips are sealed on this matter. Consider this.. our little secret."

Nora and Firestorm both looked to Kitos in shock. To the both of them, it seemed almost too good to be true. Neither could figure out exactly why he wouldn't tell his parents. At least, not until something seemed.. off about Kitos to Firestorm. His nose began to sniff the air before it lead right back to Kitos. His nose went right against Kitos' chest and gradually trailed down his stomach before he gently nudged his nose against Kitos' crotch, "F-Firestorm! Get your nose out of his crotch this Instant!" Nora yelled with a small blush.

Firestorm's eyes widened in realization where his nose was before quickly pulling his head away. He looked Kitos dead in his eyes, "Kitos, why is your scent mixed with Alura's so strongly? And why does it hold such a strong smell of aftersex lingering upon you?"

"I was getting to that.." Kitos mumbled embarrassedly. "How.. would you feel if I said Alura and I were mates?" he asked the two.

Firestorm and Nora both looked to one another before turning back to the one they called their young master. Nora was the first to speak up, "Exactly what are you getting at? You know your mother would kill you if she found out you did such a thing.. _especially_ after what happened..

Kitos sighed lowly, "I'm asking what the both of you thought, not what my mother thinks." he said.

Nora opened her maw, only for Firestorm to interrupt her. "You mated with Alura didn't you Kitos?" he asked. Nora turned her attention to Firestorm before she gave a low, subtle groan,

"That's absurd! Kitos knows better than to do such a thing, especially when he is already with a mate of his own.. even If that girl is a vindictive bitch. No offense, young master."

Kitos uncrossed his legs and slowly got back to his feet, "Never mind. I should have known better than to ask either of you about it. Figured I could relate to the both of you but I guess I was wrong." Kitos turned from Nora and Firestorm, his attitude completely grown cold, "Also, just to inform you Nora, Lynda is worse than a vindictive bitch. Can't believe it took me this long to realize it.."

Firestorm blinked a few times to register what he just heard while Nora's eyes were wide in pure shock at what Kitos said. "Y-you actually agree with what I say about her? But you normally tell everyone it just takes a little time and she'll open up.. What changed your mind about her?"

Kitos stood motionless, his eyes still holding a cold, hurt look within them, "She's done nothing but use me for her own benefits. She insulted me and treated me as if I was nothing but a hindrance to her. Oh, and just to answer your question from earlier Firestorm," Kitos gave a small but noticeable smile to the Arcanine, "Yes, I did mate with Alura. She has treated me better than Lynda ever had. I just honestly wish I could've noticed her feelings sooner. Perhaps things would have been different." Kitos turned away from both of the two jaw dropped Pokémon walking towards the house, leaving them behind.

As he made his way through the woods he began to think on everything he would need for the bet later that night. _Knowing that I'll be pulling an all nighter, I'd better pack some berries to munch on. I don't want to eat junk food and litter the place, even if it is abandoned. A flashlight is obvious just to be on the safe side since it'll be pitch black an-_

"Wait just one minute young man!"

Kitos stopped at the forest's edge and turned around and saw Nora right behind him, her expression being one to be taken serious, "You're serious about that thing you just said.. you really mated with Alura. But.. what about Lynda? Even if she is cruel you showed her loyalty so why di-"

"I broke it off with Lynda, Nora," Kitos Interrupted. "She's lied to me on multiple occasions, attempted to humiliate me in public and belittled me in front of my friends and the customers at the café. she admitted to lying to me about what happened to her and what gave the scar she has. She lied about why she hates Pokémon. When I dumped her, she tried to sweet talk her way _back_ into the relationship just so she'd make a quick buck from a bet."

Both Nora and Firestorm, who'd arrived shortly after Nora, and just in time to hear why he broke up with his mate, were shocked at their new discovery. Kitos had always said she would come around.. Yet now he left her. "So I'm sorry if it seems like I just tossed my relationship aside with Lynda. Considering everything she's done, all the lies, all the manipulation.. So I'm justified when I say to hell with that fucking bitch."

It took Nora a solid minute to even process what she just learned. She slowly coiled around Kitos' legs, holding him in place, "Kitos, please, calm down and listen sweetie," she said. Nora closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, looking into Kitos' eyes, "Loyalty is something we dragon Pokémon are known for, so hearing someone just up and abandon their relationship with their mate like that just puts a sour taste on my tongue. Your actions are understandable though.." she said with a sigh and shake of the head, "A relationship of any kind is built on loyalty and trust. When trust falls then so will loyalty, and vise versa. I'm sorry if I came off harshly towards you in any way. I hope you understand where I am coming from, Kitos."

Kitos' sighed and nodded, "I know, Nora," he told her. "You helped teach me that importance but you also said so yourself: if the relationship isn't worth saving, then it's better to just let it go and move on."

Firestorm stepped forward, now giving his own opinion, "Master Kitos," he began, "with the issue concerning Alura, I don't have a problem with you being with her as long as you are no longer with that girl. But I must know this for certain. Was your moment with Alura lust driven or was it on equal terms and considerate of how you both felt?"

Kitos didn't bother turning to face Firestorm as he smiled, "To be honest Firestorm, I hesitated with the idea at first like I always have. However, after she told me from the bottom of her heart how much I meant to her, she was more concerned on how I would react I guess with the way she stammered. It was adorable seeing her like that," Kitos couldn't help but grin, "I told her to follow her heart and she did just that. She kissed me and, if I were to be honest, it felt right to me, and I don't regret my choice whatsoever."

Nora looked Kitos into his eyes and saw the happiness they gave off. She had no doubt in her mind it was from him reminiscing his time with Alura. Nora slowly moved herself away from Kitos, "I'll be honest with the both of you, I am terrified of what mom and dad will do if they ever found out about this.. Well, mostly mom.. So.. can I ask the both of you to please not say a word about this?" Nora and Firestorm both gave a nod of their heads,

"As long as you keep our secret safe, yours will remain a secret as well." Kitos smiled from their honesty and sincerity,

"Thank you." As Kitos walked away from them and back towards the house. Nora turned to Firestorm, concern written on her expression. Firestorm was the first to speak quietly.

"Nora. Don't worry. He'll be fine." he said. Firestorm's gaze kept track of Kitos until he walked inside the house.

"Maybe so Firestorm, but Kitos is in an interspecies relationship with Alura now. He's claimed her as his own. How can you not be concerned about his well being, let alone what our Masters will do if they discover his relationship with her?"

Firestorm turned his attention to his mate, giving Nora his full attention, "Nora, I haven't seen him smile like that in the last couple of years since he's been with Lynda. You know I'm right about this too, Love. He'll be alright. You've got to think about it though - Kitos refused to let his friendship with Alura go and he was more than willing to stay grounded for three whole months because of his rebellious attitude towards his mother. It never phased him, even after everything was finally settled. And the very first thing he did when he was ungrounded was run down to the café to play with Alura. I think, deep down, those two might have been meant for each other."

Nora sighed slowly turning to Firestorm licking his cheek who in turn nuzzled into his dragon mate lovingly. "I most certainly hope you're right about this Firestorm, but for now though, i think we got interrupted on our own private matter now didn't we my fire breathing canine?" Firestorm felt Nora wrap herself around his midsection pulling him back down, slowly dragging him back into the woods a little ways, it didn't take long before moans of pleasure were heard inside the forest sending multiple bird Pokémon flying from the tree tops. 

* * *

Once the door closed behind him, Kitos noticed his mother at the kitchen sink, washing up the dishes from what he figured was an early lunch the family had. His attention changed to his father who came walking from their bedroom and towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She turned in his father's direction and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, starting an intimate moment, unknowingly in front of their own son who could only stare, unsure of what to do or say.

 _I am not only shocked by how compassionate and caring my parents can be at times but also loving to one another after so many years. This is not only rare for one to see but I also really don't think I should be standing here, seeing any of this at all. So, for the love of Arceus, someone please fucking blind me now!_

Almost as if his own prayer was answered, Cynder and Kindle walked in, having heard the door close rather quietly but enough to notice. The duo walked into the kitchen to find their mistress kissing her husband in such a passionate manner. Cynder gave a low huff, soon making small kissy noises which snapped both of his parents from their personal moment.

They saw Cynder sitting there and making fun of them but noticed that Kindle was laying on her back, laughing her tail off after having seen how flushed the mother became. The father, however, gave a small chuckle, pointing his finger at both Houndour while holding his mother, beaming with pride, "Oh just keep on laughing it up you two. You'll know exactly what it's like when you both have your first kiss with someone so don't go making fun of us you giggle hounds."

The mother looked away from her husband and pokémon when she noticed Kitos was standing at the backdoor, a blank expression upon his face. She took more notice of his cloths however, seeing how dirty and slightly out of place they were, along with his slightly swollen jaw and bruising on his face. Her eyes trailed down her son's arm and saw he was favoring his side a bit, "You got into a fight again, didn't you Kitos?"

Joshua and both Houndour turned their attention to Kitos who could only mutter under his breath. Looking towards the floor, he raised his head back up towards his mother, slowly crossing his arms over his chest, "It wasn't anything serious. It was just Jake being a damn idiot like he normally is. Nothing serious, honestly."

His mother sighed while his father rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Again with the both of you?" His mother placed her hands on her hips, now scowling at her son as she spoke in a more stern tone,

"I hope you understand I'm not gonna have Rosey patch you up because of yours and Jake's stupidity, right?"

 _And_ _it's back to the same, old shit. Typical.. I knew it wouldn't last long._

Kitos removed his jacket and slung it over onto his shoulder, revealing his white wife beater shirt and the black collar Alura had given him. His parents both eyed the collar and were shocked when they realized whose it was, "I wasn't going to ask Rosey to heal me anyways. No reason to waste your breath on me mom, alright?" he said as he turned and headed to his bedroom.

Victoria crossed her arms as she stood firm as she heard what her son had just said, "Kitos Lynn Shadestar! You will not not talk me like that. Do you understand me young man? I raised you better than this!" Her gazed shifted towards the back door and noticed that no one else was with him, "And where is everyone? Especially Lynda? I thought the both of you had made plans for something tonight at her house?"

Kitos stopped in the middle of the living room as his arms fell to his side. He let go of his jacket which fell and landed on top of Cynder who groaned in protest while Kindle giggled from her sister's misfortune. Kindle, however, stopped and noticed an odd yet familiar scent coming from his jacket. She took a few sniffs at it before she reared her head back, her ears twitching madly.

What had caught both her and Cynder's attention was this new scent that he was carrying on him. It was sweet and slightly pleasant. They noticed the smell of sweat and dirt but they couldn't place the sweet scent at all. Though.. they both knew they had smelled it _somewhere_. It caused their curiosity to grow even more as they tried to place this familiar scent.

Kitos turned towards his mother, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "Plan's have changed. I'll be staying at Todd's for the night instead. He wanted to discuss a few things with me and had asked me if I would stay the night at his place. As for Lynda though.." His mother noticed his expression had changed before his gaze lowered to the floor, "She and I are no longer together, and we will never be as such. There is no fixing what's been said and done."

Kitos turned around and finally disappeared down the hallway, leaving his parents standing there stunned at what they had just heard from their son.

He and Lynda were no longer together.

Victoria slapped herself before turning towards Joshua, trying to snap herself out of what seemed like a daze, "D-did our son really just say what I think he did, Joshua? Because I can promise you I feel like I'm dreaming right now."

Joshua slowly shook his head, looking towards the hallway where Kitos was, then back to Victoria, "Honestly sweetheart, I think I'm hearing things as well but he just said that they broke up so that means she won't be coming back here at all."

Both Cynder and Kindle turned their attention from their mistress who had started clapping her hands together and started her own little victory dance. The girls were now staring towards the hallway.. towards Kitos' room. Kindle decided to take a few more sniffs of his jacket while Cynder huffed weakly. "He comes home bruised and beaten, his relationship with Lynda is over.. his scent is way different than what it was from when he left this morning.. and I swear I've smelled this scent before. It's sweet but the sweat and dirt, plus his own musk, is masking the other scent too much for me to identify it.." Cynder said quietly to her sister.

While Cynder questioned what the scent might have been and where it came from, Kindle busied herself with scratching her right ear without much of a care for the moment. "Maybe so sis, but you also have to think about this. He's always around the others so his scent is always so much different every other day that we can't recognize it with ease so it's obviously something different. However, what I would like to know is where exactly did that collar around his neck come from?"

Cynder was pulled from her thoughts, looking towards her sister who nodded in confirmation, "I noticed it too. Though, I feel like I've seen it before. If I have seen it, it's been way too long to properly recall where from.." she thought for a moment before something hit her, "Wait, it was our Mistress's old friend who had one. She had mentioned something about giving it to one of her team members but never specified to who she gave it to, though."

Kindle giggled lightly before turning towards the hallway, "For all we know, it could have been Alura's collar and she just gave it to Kitos."

Cynder's eyes went wide as she realized whose scent it finally was. More specifically, the sweet scent that seemed to stick out the way it did, "That's it!" she exclaimed. Cynder looked to her sister, who had tilted her head, questioning what her sister meant. "It's Alura's scent! It explains why i couldn't place it. Alura's scent has never been this strong before though, even when Kitos is always around her. That sweet smell we caught onto is mixed with Alura's, that's why i could figure it out!" her gaze turned back to the hallway. "Could it be possible that she's in heat?"

Kindle looked to her sister and shrugged, "What, so Alura might be in heat. Big deal, sis. it just means Kitos smells like a horny female now." Kindle gave a faint giggle, "I certainly hope Firestorm didn't try and mount him when he got home. That would have been hilarious." Kindle started to laugh a little harder but as it began to die down, her eyes slowly lowered and was now trained on the floor in front of her.

Her laughing finally stopped as she started to ponder on something. "You.. don't think Alura and Kitos might of.. you know?" she asked. Cynder saw the look on her sister's face before she looked to the hallway, narrowing her eyes,

"I.. honestly, I'm not sure, although they would make a cute couple." she sighed, seeing the pained expression in her sister's eyes before she continued, "With the way our mistress is however, she would lose her damn mind if he did. But I can't deny the scent of heat and the fact he came home looking like a complete mess. Truthfully, he can't really cover that musk of sexual frustration he has either."

Kindle continued to just stare down at the floor. After a couple of minutes though her gaze shifted towards the same hallway. Cynder took notice of Kindle's expression of doubt and uncertainty. The way Kitos talked about his now ex-girlfriend, the multiple scents that radiated off his person, the collar that's now around his neck, and with the way he was acting.. flags were revealing themselves for, not only her, but for her sister too.

There was no doubting what her sister had pointed out. She didn't want to believe it even though the evidence was right in front of their muzzles.

Kitos and Alura had become officially mates.

Kindle's ears drew back with anger now spread across her muzzle. She wasn't going to assume that it was true just yet, "I'm going to find out."

Cynder turned and saw the look Kindle now had and grew concerned, "Sis.. don't. If it's true then it's best to just leave it alone. You know neither of us would be able to claim him anyways cause of our mistress. I-"

"I know we can't but damn it will you just shut up Cynder?! I want answers and I'm going to get them one way or another. I don't care if I have to chew every fucking pair of his boxers in that dresser. I want to know what happened. I want to know why and I want to know now!" she yelled.

Cynder now sat upon her rear, looking to her sister. Pain was easily recognized in her voice with how her own sister just yelled at her. She could only keep silent as Kindle got to her paws before padding down the hallway, straight for Kitos' room without another word.

Cynder slowly closed her eyes and placed her head down upon her paws. All she was trying to do was look after her sister, knowing the both of them held some emotional attachment to Kitos. Cynder already knew it would never happen. Even if their mistress did allow it. Alura and Kitos would have become a couple sooner or later. The signs were there. But her sister couldn't see it because of her own personal desires.  
 _  
I hope you can handle this sis, and I hope you don't come back crying if it is true.. because you won't be the only one who'll be hurt from this._


	10. Chapter 9 PART 2

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"

 _ **'Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
Game freak does, I just own my Oc's**

* * *

-Kitos' room-

Having placed his backpack on the bed and laid it open, Kitos started to grab anything he could use for the night ahead of him. He knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he kept telling his friends. He knew she would worry sick about him if something would happen to him. He didn't want someone to nag at him on how to take care of himself and, though he hated to admit it, he found himself smiling at the very thought of Alura crawling his ass for being so reckless and not being fully prepared for tonight.

Kitos took a glance down over at items he picked out to put in his backpack. He began to think on what else he may need, "Alright, I have the flashlight, four bottles of purified water, some rope, a couple of magazines.." he mumbled. "It's going to get cold tonight even with a jacket onso I might as well bring a blanket just to be safe.."

Kitos had failed to notice the door to his room had slowly open with Kindle slipping slowly inside. She then used her back paw and closed the door just as quietly while he continued down his mental checklist. As he rambled to himself, Kindle quickly slid past him and under his bed. "I'll have to get some fresh berries from the kitchen." Kitos gave a light chuckle as he looked to the ceiling. "Mom would approve of me eating berries instead of junk food anyways so I know she'll give me a couple of bags when I leave for tonight." He thought on what he might of needed before he remembered something important.

He walked out of his bedroom and to the medical cabinet that was in the hallways for emergencies. As he opened the cabinet his eyes rested upon the multiple bottles with labels upon them, "I just gotta grab a few of these in case there are injured Pokémon.. Mom always told me to take a couple of each if I went out no matter where it is. A Pokémon will always be in need of help no matter what it may be."

he reached into the medical cabinet pulling two of each vial, Antidote, Awakening, Paralyze, Ice and Burn heals, but these vials were different then ones you buy at the local Pokémarket, they were remedies made by his own mother. His eyes fell on the more expensive full restore sprays that his mother had just replenished picking up two of them. "Mom always said I should only get one but one can never be too careful out there, I really shouldn't because she's the one who has to resupply this stuff, eh i'll tell her my reason once I get back tomorrow."

Shutting the cabinet, he carefully carried the vials back into his bedroom. He eased the door open looking to his bed where his backpack was only to jump back in sudden fright. He let out an involuntary scream from the sudden scare Kindle had given him, "Oh mother Mew Kindle, you scared the shit out of me.." he grumbled. "You know I hate being scared like that." He gave a faint chuckle as he sat the items down on the edge of his bed before turning and walking to his dresser. He noticed that Kindle hadn't made a joke or some sassy remark for once, and it seemed, truthfully, quite odd.

Kitos looked up to the mirror and saw her expression was cold and filled with anger but he also saw her eyes laced with pain, "What happened Kitos?" she asked. The tone she used concerned him. His gaze soon shifted from the mirror towards Kindle, "A few hours ago you left here in a good mood.. Next thing we all know you come home with this cold attitude, you look like you were in a fight _again_ and, to top it off, you're carrying a scent that neither my sister and I can figure out. Care to explain?"

He looked to Kindle for a moment in confusion. _Why does she sound so pissed off at me? What did I do wrong and what does my scent have anything to d-_ His eyes went wide in shock. Did the girls now know about Alura and himself now? A question that was now plaguing his mind. _  
__  
_Kitos turned towards the canine Pokémon, "Honestly, Kindle, I just finally started see what everyone's kept telling me for months. I guess Lynda decided to finally show her true colors today with how she's always felt and acted towards Pokémon; the way she treated both you and your sister.. I just couldn't take it any longer." He placed a hand on the back of her head. She would usually lean into his touch but.. this time, she didn't.. "The fact that she treated all of you like Muk sludge.. she even had the fucking nerve to get in Alura's face after I had broke off with her."

Kindle's ears perked up when she had finally heard the news she'd been waiting for. But.. just as quickly as the good information made her happy, her happiness changed to worry when she saw how upset and mad he was. Kindle knew he was very protective of his best friend, and even of them, but this gave her the opportunity she might need to pry, "She got in Alura's face? Why would she do that?"

Kitos shoved his backpack over and took a seat right where his pack was next to Kindle. He took a slow breath to steel his nerves and shut his eyes, letting his mind recall the memories of the event, "It's because Alura gave me this collar," he said, gripping said collar in one hand gently. "Lynda had the nerve to accuse Alura of stealing me away from her."

 _That explains his attitude shift.._ Kindle thought to herself. _  
_

"Lynda made the assumption we still had things to work out because I made a 'rash decision'. She got in Alura's face and tried to get verbal with her. She went too far. I even came close to threatening to beat her ass if she even tried to touch Alura in front of me." Kindle saw that Kitos was opening and closing his right hand every couple seconds, the one sign she could easily read when he was mad. "She would regret her choice if I found out that she had hurt Alura."

Kindle sat there listening to what Kitos had to say, but there was something missing out of the entire picture. Lynda is a bitch for sure. but the collar itself couldn't have been the only thing to piss her off like that - something else had to have happened. "I feel there is a little more to this than what you're telling me Kitos. She couldn't have just gotten mad because of Alura giving you a priceless collar?"

Kitos slowly lifted his head as his eyes reopened, "What might have really set Lynda off was when Alura had kissed me.." Kindle felt her own heart shatter into pieces after hearing that Alura had kissed Kitos.. her Mistress's own son. - the same boy she and her sister both held an emotional attachment with. She had tried her hardest to show her affection to Kitos, even against her sister's warnings of being caught in the act. Not only did Kindle lose so many opportunities but she lost her chance with Kitos now.  
Kindle felt her ears go completely limp realizing something else.

She never really had a chance with him.

"But you're right about the collar," Kitos said, "It is a priceless Aura Stone. The simple fact that it came from Alura alone is what truly makes it priceless to me."

 _And It's her fault._

Kindle saw Kitos smile again which made her heart ache even more before a burning sensation started to make itself known.

 _You took him from me Alura.. I will always hate you for this.  
_  
"Alura and I have been through so much together that she felt it necessary to give me this collar in token of our close bond and our friendship. To be honest though, with how long we have known each other, I never really expected tha-."

"That you two of you, would finally became mates.."

That bold statement alone made his blood run cold with his eyes dilated in shock.

 _Oh no, do the girls.. d-do they know?  
_  
Kitos slowly shifted his sight directly to Kindle and he saw that her ears flat against her head, even her eyes were narrowed and full of anger, "I knew it. Cynder and I both figured out the scent after you left the living room but I wanted to know for myself, and your expression just answered everything for me."

Realizing she knew the truth, there wasn't much he could do now except confess and explain his situation to her, "Kindle, listen, I-" Before he could even finish, he felt himself be tackled onto his back with a set of fangs staring back at him, a low pitched growling was heard in her voice that caused his heart to spike in rate. He quickly realized things were going wrong and fast.

"It isn't fair."

His eyes were glued to her fangs, refusing to budge, but the words she spoke made the gears in his head turn. What threw him off was when he started to feel Kindle shake above him. He wondered just what was wrong with her. He slowly looked up from her fangs to her eyes. That's when he saw something that hurt him inside.

Kindle was crying.

Her low growling had slowly shifted and changed into pained whimpers as she shook in place, "Why does she get to be the lucky one? Why is it my feelings are always pushed aside but hers are always noticed? Am.. am I not good enough, Kitos?" Kindle asked, where she soon broke down and lowered herself onto his chest. Not too long after that did he hear her crying into his shirt. It finally made sense to him with how Kindle had been acting towards him for the last couple of years.

She was in love with him.

Kitos was in a bad position and he had to fix this now. Otherwise, things between them would never be the same. Her teasing from earlier that morning also made him realize that she was willing to risk her own safety in their home just to be with him. Even if he could love the girls more than just friends, he couldn't risk either of them losing their lives. It was something he just wasn't willing risk.

"Kindle.. we can't. Even if I was willing to try, you know things would go wrong." Kitos told her. She laid on his chest, already painfully aware of what he had to say. She didn't want to believe he'd turn her down, but she knew he would. "If Mom caught us or found out, and trust me, mom will find out eventually, she would place you up for adoption as soon as she found out. Even if you've been in the family for years, she won't tolerate it. You and I both know she see's interspecies relationships as something of a sin.."

Carefully, Kitos placed his hand on top of her head, unsure if it would help her calm down any. He got his answer as she pushed back into his hand for the affection, wanting nothing more than to take everything she could as the tears rolled down her already strained cheeks. "We're family Kindle, and that's never going to change. Even if you wanted something more between us, I can't give that to you." Kitos bit his bottom lip, knowing the next words that would come would hurt her even more but he knew it had to be said, otherwise it would have her thinking she still had some kind of a chance. "I can't see you as anything more than my sister. I care for you very deeply Kindle.. but I can't love you in that kind of way.. Not you or Cynder. I'm sorry."

Kindle's paws remained on his shoulders as she pressed her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic pumping that was his heartbeat. She wished she could remain where she was forever. Deep down she knew he was right about the entire situation. she also realized that she had deliberately attacked Kitos out of anger, and that made her heart sink more than it already had. "I.. Kitos I didn't mean to lunge at you, I swear to you I.." she stammed. She lowered herself in shame as she began to tear up. She was surprised when Kitos pulled her back down against his chest in a very much needed hug, "K-Kitos why are you..?"

Kitos he gave her a light peck on the nose before he looked her in the eyes. "You were angry with how things have turned out and, to be honest, I can't really blame you for wanting to drag answers out of me. It's.. kind of how I wanted answers out of Lynda, only I never bared my fangs and demanded the answers from her," he gave a light chuckle while Kindle was still slightly blushing from peck on her nose. "I just simply let it go and kept going along with it. I didn't want to put you through that Kindle, though I kind of unintentionally did but I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Kindle looked to Kitos and sighed, "No.. it's my own fault for ignoring the truth that was staring back at me this whole time and I just refused to listen to what Cynder kept telling me. I need to go and apologize to her." She slowly sat up and pulled away from Kitos as she turned away, "I really am sorry for what I did. It wasn't right. Even if I was pissed, I knew better."

"Kindle, I already told you it was okay." Kitos said with a smile. "So stop biting your tail about it." Kindle gave Kitos a dirty look, huffing slightly,

"If I bite my own tail then I will bite it as I please, thank you!" Kitos and Kindle both stared at one another before they both broke into weak giggles but it slowly came to an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go talk to Cynder and figure out a few things." Kindle said as she turned away from Kitos. She closed her eyes as she prepared to get off the bed.

"Kindle hang on real quick. I'm going to give you something before you leave but it's only between us, okay?" Kitos told her. Kindle stopped and turned towards him, rather curious to know what he was going to give her as she noticed he was motioning her over towards him.

"And what is it exactly?" she asked. He turned towards the door and saw that it was shut.

 _I may not be able to do_ that _with you Kindle, but I'm going to at least give you this much. I hope I don't regret this._

Kitos switched his gaze from the door to Kindle as he reached behind her and started to rub a spot on her back that caused her to move closer to Kitos. She gave low growl in pleasure as her leg starting to kick a little as he scratched at the sweet spot on her side. He knew it was her favorite spot and had her right where he wanted her. Kitos stopped scratching her side as he pulled her from her blissful state of mind, looking towards him like he insulted her, "H-hey! I was enjoying that! Why the hell did you jus-" Kindle was silenced as his hand slipped under her collar and pulled her into a lip lock. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt her muzzle heat up from the sudden move he pulled on her.  
 _  
He.. is he.. He's.. He's kissing me?_

Kindle melted into the kiss. She found herself pressing back into Kitos with slight aggression, hungrily licking at his lips as her way of begging to let her in. He didn't deny her request and opened up and felt her tongue slip inside and began to wrestle for dominance with him. He took and pulled Kindle towards him who moved along with his motions and soon found herself laying back onto his chest.

Kitos at first only wanted to give her a loving kiss, but, it turned into something more than he actually anticipated. However, at the same time, he really felt bad because of how much she had always wanted a moment like this. He knew by the end of this, she would always remember the time together with him.

Kitos let his hands run down Kindle's back until they met with her rear where he gave it a light squeeze, making her moan into the kiss. He wanted to continue and push even further, but he knew it was already at a dangerous point. Even this kiss alone was a dangerous thing to do.

Kitos slowly pulled apart after a few minutes of their makeout session where a thin trail of saliva kept them connected for a few more seconds where it soon broke apart. The both of them were panting and gasping, staring at one another. Kindle was unsure of what to say at the moment as her blush never left her muzzle, "Umm.. Kitos.." It took her a minute to get her mind straight. She needed to know why he did that. "W-what was that for? Not that I'm going to complain about it but why did you just.. kiss me like that? I mean, I know you don't feel the same way but.. I hope you understand that, deep down, I do love you.. I thought you said.."

"As hard as you've practically fought for something more, other than just belly rubs and back scratches, this was the least I could do for you Kindle. I know Cynder might have similar feelings for me so I at least wish to do the same for her as I have for you, ya know?"

Kindle laid on his chest as she looked into his eyes. She saw that he was genuine about how he felt for both Cynder and herself. At the same time though, not being able to have him the way she wanted brought her pain but she understood the risks were too much, even more so the livelihood of both her and her sister's lives. Had she pressed things further and possibly gotten caught, then they would have nothing left.

Kindle slowly licked his lips one last time before she pulled away and leapt off the bed. She shifted her gaze towards Kitos who was now sitting up, "You might want to get some rest Kitos. If you're going over to Todd's tonight, you might wanna finish packing your things."

He looked next to him and saw the vials next to his pillow. He sighed as he picked them up one by one and slipped them into the back pocket of his backpack, making sure they were secure and placed with ease, careful not to break them. Once it was zipped up, he got off his bed and made his way over towards the door but he had stopped and turned towards Kindle, "I'll have my bags finished in a few minutes. I figure you and Cynder will need a few moments to talk."

Kindle simply nodded as the door opened with Kindle slipping out of his room. She stopped and turned towards him with a tiny smile, "Get your sorry butt some rest, okay? I think you're gonna need it for the long night ahead of you."

Kitos gave a slight smile as he chuckled, "That won't be an issue. The both of you just get some rest as well, alright?" Kindle smiled and watched as he shut the door slowly in front of her. She caught it at the last second but she swore she saw a hurt look in Kitos' eyes.

Kindle had walked back to her and Cynder's bedroom. Upon entering she saw that her sister was resting on their bed and noticed she was still upset from earlier. Kindle padded over to her sister and gave her a weak nuzzle against her cheek where she turned and gave a reassuring lick in return. "How did it go?" was all Cynder asked before Kindle curled up into her sister's side.

"It's true. He and Alura are together. As much as I should be pissed off, I can't be because you were right." Cynder sat there and listened to her sister as she explained everything to her, including when she pinned Kitos to his bed. Kindle got a verbal lashing from her for doing something that stupid but Kindle took the lashing and nodded weakly before she shoved herself into her sister, crying now. "I'm sorry sis. Both you and Kitos told me it was too much of a risk and you were both right. I was selfish. I hate it but I can't risk what we have so selfishly for something of my own personal gain.. I'm sorry for snapping on you, I'm sorry for not listening.. I'm just so, so sorry!" Kindle couldn't hold the pain in her body any more as she just laid there crying.

Cynder sighed weakly before she began nuzzling into her sister for comfort. Cynder's own thoughts had soon occupied her, _Trust me Kindle. You're not the only one who wanted to be selfish and take him for yourself. I'm just honestly glad it didn't end worse than what it could have._ With those thoughts passing through, Cynder had laid her own head over Kindle's shaking body. Her own tears welled up as she closed her eyes. _Kitos.. take care of Alura.. I hope for our sake she, in turn, takes care of you. Your happiness is all we've ever wanted to give you. As long as you're happy. I can live with that._

* * *

-Hours later-

Kitos groaned in annoyance as he was rudely awoken from his sleep as his cell phone began going off from a phone call. Taking ahold of the cellphone, he squinted from the brightness of the device before he saw it was Todd this time. Before he answered, he slipped in the ear peice so he could talk without having the phone to his ear, "Dude if you were Jake, I'd be cussing you out right now. Ya know that, right?" Kitos asked as he answered.

"Aww, that's such a shame big boy. Guess you're still having those wet dreams from today's excitement, aren't you?" Kitos' eyes shot open, quickly realizing it wasn't Todd who called him. It was actually Luna but that even brought up another question.

"Okay, how the fucking hell did you call me with those paws of yours?" was all he asked, where he got a maniac laugh in response,

"Todd taught me speed dial!"

 _Note to self: kick Todd's ass later.._

"That's just greeeeeaaaat! Just means I can hear the oh-so wonderful teasing from you now. I just haven't had enough of that today yet.. yipee." Kitos rolled his eyes but found himself smirking a bit while he head Luna laughing even more before he heard Todd flip out,

"Luna, oh no.. Who did you call this time?" Kitos heard his friend groaning before she told him who it was. Todd spoke up just enough to be heard. "Oh? Can you tell him we'll all be meeting him at the fork in the road, please? Jake Said we're all going to meet there and then head onward to the factory." Kitos sat there, having heard everything but it made him wonder if she was going to actually repeat it all or not. Much to his surprise she didn't, "I hope you're awake enough over there lover boy, cause I don't feel like repeating everything." Todd could be heard complaining about how mean that was and walked over to where Luna was as the steps got louder and louder on the other end, "Dude she has you on speaker phone. Didn't take you for the whining type when she pokes fun at you." Luna began laughing even more with what Todd just said.

Kitos sat up in his bed then turned and tossed his legs over the side of it. He groaned lowly as his back popped a few times before he heard Luna teasing Todd over the line once again. "L-Luna, seriously, not while Kitos is on the phone!"

Kitos looked towards his computer chair where he had placed the bag before he went to bed, "Todd, love, I took it off speaker. he can't hear anything we say or do now.. Come on, stop being such a pussy." Kitos knew Luna was lying and decided that grabbing his backpack was now a better option.

As he grabbed one of the shoulder straps, as he almost had it hoisted onto his back, he heard a lustful squeal on the other end of his earpiece causing him to nearly drop his bag. Getting his grip on the strap, he got his bag onto his shoulder where he soon heard what sounded like a spanking sound. Kitos then heard Luna giggling, "Oh, Todd.. such a bad boy spanking me with those big strong hands of yours.. Maybe you should put them to better use than spanking me, hmm?"

Kitos finally couldn't take this strange conversation anymore. he had to say something as his face now had a red tint to his cheeks. he had unintentionally imagined himself rubbing Alura's rather plump rear and, with each smack, watched the cheeks jiggle. He imagined himself hearing her sweet voice that had turned into a fully lusted one. _Ooh Kitos.. don't you dare leave me bent over here like this. Please.. don't make me beg like a naughty girl.  
_  
Shaking his head, he put his hand over his earpiece and coughing into it, "I seriously hope to Arceus I'm not hearing what I am over there, you two. If so, you're really making this awkward as fuck."

Kitos got to the door and heard Luna finally die of laughter while, again, Todd was muttering about how embarrassed he was. "Aww, and things were just getting interesting. I'd make a hell of a naughty sex line worker at this rate. I bet Kitos is sporting wood over there." she laughed loudly through the phone's speaker.

"L-Luna, give me that!" Kitos could hear Todd take the phone away from Luna.

"HEY! I was having fun!" Luna whined as Todd spoke up coughing,

"Dude, uh, really sorry about that.. umm.. We'll see you in a bit, alright?" Kitos smirked as he opened the door to his room and walked out before closing it behind him. He headed down the hall but stopped outside of one room and spoke lightly, "Yeah, no problem man. see you in little bit." Kitos ended the call as the phone made a audible click, letting him know the call ended as he saw both Houndour were sleeping peacefully. Walking in, he slowly crept over to them and kneeled down.

Reaching over to the both of them, he began scratching under both of their chins which resulted in them both kicking their back legs, making him smile. He noticed Cynder had woke up and smiled up towards him, "Mmm.. hell of a way to wake up.. Hi Kitos." she said with a yawn.

Kitos took a glance behind him before he turned back around and gave Cynder a kiss on her lips, causing her eyes to widen but she soon pressed forward, enjoying the moment before she pulled back with a smirk. "That makes two things that are a hell of a way to wake up to. Care to explain?"

Kitos soon scratched under her muzzle once more, causing her to lean forward. She closed her eyes again for abit as she enjoyed the short moment with him. "Only fair since I did give Kindle a kiss earlier.. I thought you'd like one as well.." he said with a smile.

Cynder opened her eyes and looked to Kindle and smiled lightly before she returned her attention to Kitos. "She told me what happened between you two and, to be honest, I'm glad you explained to her why you couldn't be with her.. or I myself, Kitos." Cynder lowered her ears before she felt Kito's scratching behind them.

"I'm sorry to the both of you, I truly am Cynder. I hope she can understand as much as you have. I can't take the risk with either of you. I'm taking a even bigger risk as it is with Alura, you know?" Cynder nodded her head some before she looked to Kindle once more,

"As long as you and Alura have known each other, the opportunity was greater than either Kindle or I myself could have obtained. Besides, I see you as an older brother who needs his ass bit, when he needs to be shown who is the boss around here." she said with a small smirk.

Kitos rolled his eyes at her where Cynder had, in return, stuck her tongue out before she withdrew it. Her little playfulness quickly shifted to seriousness, "But you are right. Being with Alura is going to be harder than it would be with either Kindle or myself since you'll be in public more than either of us are. If the mistress finds out, it's the same result of you being thrown out. So if you do continue down this path Master Kitos, take extra precautions.. no matter where you two go. You never know when someone is watching or listening in."

Kitos took in what Cynder was telling him and took every word to heart, knowing they were both right. "Even though I have hurt you and Kindle both, you give the advice and wisdom I need to move forward. You both truly are amazing sisters, even if you're not human or by blood.. I am proud to call you my family."

Cynder Smiled lightly before she saw the pack on his back and frowned, "She also told me of what you packed up, and no change of cloths either. You're not spending the night at Todd's, are you?" she asked him.

Kitos looked Cynder in the eyes and she knew that, from his silence, she had confirmed what she had suspected. "No I'm not. I'm going to be doing a bet tonight and it's the final one at that because, after this, I'm going to tell the group that I will no longer participate in anymore of them."

Cynder growled weakly before she slapped his hand away with her paw, a light flame coming from her nose as she huffed with irritation. "Again Kitos, whatever is going to happen. You better win this and come home in one piece. Your mother's been getting concerned you're doing something else."

Kitos knew she meant something to do with drugs or something illegal since Jake got caught with a powder like substance about three months ago. "She's been concerned for your well being and went as far to use her own translator to question if we knew anything about what you've been doing and, of course, we have known nothing since you don't tell anyone. Do tell your mother everything will be okay before you leave, please? At least do it for me?"

Kitos gave her cheek a light rub as he slowly got to his feet, "Don't worry.. I have things handled and under control. No need to worry about me." As he turned and left the room, Cynder laid there, staring at the entrance of their room. Kindle had her eyes opened, having heard most of what was said, "We'll always worry about you Master Kitos, that won't ever change." she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Victoria stood on the porch patio with her husband and their Pokémon, including her Audino, Rosey who was holding her tiny like hands close to her chest with concern written in her expression. She watched as Kitos' walked out of the driveway and down the road as his mother now yelled out, "You better stay safe on your way to Todd's house Kitos or I swear I'm going to have Nora whip your ass and leave welts on each cheek to where you can't sit for a month!"

Kitos' turned towards his family as he walked grinning. "Will you stop worrying already? I'll be fine!" was all he said as he rushed onward down the road. Victoria sighed weakly before crossing her arms, "That son of ours.. I swear.." Joshua placed a hand on his wife's shoulder before he looked to the direction their son ran.

 _Be careful out there son. Staying the night at a friends or not, anything can happen nowadays._

Firestorm and Nora both looked to one another as did Cynder and Kindle. Rosey spoke up from the group, "I certainly hope he is okay with those injuries he has.."

Fifteen minutes had passed as Kitos finally came upon the fork in the road Todd mentioned. He saw Todd, Jake and Lynda standing there. Jake's Magmar, Heatblast noticed Kitos first with Luna noticing not too long after who popped Todd on top of his head, making him turn towards the street. Todd waved Kitos down, signalling for him to join. Lynda kept silent and waited for him to come close, "Looks like you finally made it. I figured you had second thoughts." Lynda spat out but noticed Kitos never spoke to her and passed all three of them where they headed straight for the factory.

"We don't have time to talk. The sun's setting soon and we're wasting daylight so let's get moving."  
Luna blinked while Todd sighed to himself, soon following right behind him as Lynda continued to talk, "Aww, Kitos got all serious and we haven't even gotten there yet. I guess he's been dealing with issues at home." Luna shook her head as she sighed lightly while Jake crossed his arms. They all knew Lynda was trying to just get a reaction from him, but he wouldn't give her one.

Lynda brought up the rear of the group as they made their way down the abandoned road to the factory. The road was showing wear and tear from the years of neglect, grass growing through the cracks and only got thicker as they kept on walking.

The building came into view after another few minutes of walking. The group stopped in their tracks as they eyed the massive building. Jake looked the building up and down as he smiled to himself, "Damn, it's bigger than what the townsfolk said it was.. I'm rather impressed."

Todd and Luna both stared in pure awe, "Not only is the building huge but so is the entire area.. it's amazing!" Todd said. Lynda looked towards the building then her gaze fell on Kitos who stood his ground, not even flinching at this place. He was ready to walk inside within seconds. She turned towards Jake as she spoke in a disgusted tone,

"If we're all done gawking at this giant waste of metal, can we get this started and send Kitos inside already? The sooner the better."

Kitos turned towards Lynda and smirked, "You're certainly in a rush. Either way, I'm winning this." Lynda glared at her ex-boyfriend but soon turned away with a glare at him,

"We'll see soon enough how long you really last inside, you chicken shit."

Kitos turned back towards the building and smirked, "Your words mean nothing to me Lynda, so talk shit all you want." Jake chuckled as he saw that Lynda got even more pissed off.

"Alright you two, enough. Kitos as of right now, if you leave this building before the agreed time, you will lose. Remember though," Jake spoke as he looked Kitos in his eyes, "Once daybreak comes over the horizon, we will be waiting outside to see if you made it or not. That understood?"

"Crystal clear, how long before I have to enter the building?" Kitos asked.

Jake turned towards the sky and then towards his watch with a humm, "About five minutes. You need to be inside by then, otherwise the deal is null and void."

Kitos looked back to the group and saw that everyone was watching him. His gaze shifted back towards the building as he headed straight for the entrance. "Guess I'll need to get started early then, don't I?"

Todd watched Kitos head straight for the building as he whispered under his breath.

"Be careful in there Kitos.."

-inside-

A hidden figure floated near one of the windows. It took notice of the four humans outside. It saw that one was walking straight for the building and smiled slightly, _Ooooooh? Seems to me we're going to have a guest tonight.. This will be entertaining. If he gets caught while inside this building.._ the figure trailed off.

The figure turned towards the hidden mass of black with barely visible lights around it's body that laid on the floor. The unknown figure gave a weak sigh, _Let's hope he can find what he needs before this human gets too far inside. Oh I do hope you could hurry.. Time is truly not on our side tonight.  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood. You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
Telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **"human/ translated poke speech"  
'** _ **Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
Game freak does, I just own my Oc's**

 **-**

An eerie creaking noise could be heard inside the old factory as a metal door slowly eased itself open. "Geez, these doors are a bit of a bitch to get open. Couldn't those jackasses have just used wooden doors instead of metal ones?" Kitos spoke quietly to himself as he pushed the door as far it was willing to go. Grumbling, he took the backpack off his back and held it above his head and began shimmying himself between the door and the wall. He had to hold his breath for a moment to prevent any more squeaking and, before he knew it, he was finally through.

He turned his head towards the door, grumbling once again, "Always be polite and close the door behind you when you walk into someone's home. That's what Mom always said to me." he thought before he shook his head with a laugh. "To hell with that. That door is freaking heavy." Slinging his pack back on, he took a few steps forward before he grumbled to himself and did a full one-eighty degree turn and walked back to the door. Placing his hands against the door, he started pushing it back to its closed state, cussing under his breath. "Even in a fucking abandoned building I still close a damn door. Thank you, Mom... Be proud of me." he spoke in a mocking tone.

Brushing the dust off himself, Kitos turned towards the hallway and soon saw the sorry state this place was truly in. The walls were worn down and rusted in multiple places, some of the walls even had exposed wiring and piping that looked to have been scavenged for its material worth. The ceiling was missing many of its panels, along with electrical light panels hanging out of the ceiling. Some had even snapped off during the years and laid on the worn down concrete floor, broken and rusted far beyond recognition.

"Damn, this place really has seen some better days. I wonder if, even after thirty years, anyone has ever thought of tearing this place down. Either this town can't afford it or the mayor is a greedy fuck like the people in town have said." Kitos spoke to himself as he slowly made his way down the hallway, checking his surroundings, getting a general idea on how bad this place really had fallen apart.

He stopped for a moment and took notice that it was becoming to see with how much further he walked inside this place. "Guess I made a good call about bringing a flashlight with me after all..." he said quietly. Reaching to the side of his backpack, he slipped the flashlight out of the elastic strap that kept it in place then he pressed a button on the device, soon bringing it to life. Looking up, he brought the flashlight up to match his line of sight and shined it towards the left then to his right, giving a low groan. "Okay, as much I would _love_ to explore this place, I'm better off finding a place to hide out for the night than checking out the factory, fucking place gives me the creeps."

He shuddered as he continued walking once more, but he soon felt his fear of the dark clouding his mind and instincts as he followed the path in front of him down the hallway, praying he would find a room to call home for the night.

Unknown to Kitos, a pair of red eyes revealed themselves in the darkness, watching him as he turned a corner. _So our guest doesn't seem to fancy the dark too much... Such a shame, you never know what you may find in the dark._ The creature gave a small laugh as it vanished into the darkness, a light illuminated where it once was from Kitos' flashlight.

"I'm not even in this damn place for five minutes and I'm already hearing voices. Either this place is actually haunted or I'm starting to get paranoid..." He walked back down the right side of the hall with a groan. "Haunted... That's funny, Kitos..." he mumbled, hoping to keep himself calm. "Keep telling yourself that one... I really wonder about myself some-."

The darkness soon returned to the entrance of the building as did the red eyes reappearing with a small giggle, _Oh, this will be fun indeed. I can already see you screaming in pure terror, human._

 **-Outside the Factory-  
**  
While the group stood outside, Todd couldn't help but feel nervous around Jake and Lynda. Neither of them had spoken since Kitos walked into the factory, leaving Todd feeling concerned about what was actually going on in there. Luna pawed at Todd's chest, trying to get his attention. She looked up to him with her beautiful, golden eyes, the worry in them easily showing. "Don't worry Luna, I'm sure Kitos will be just fine." Todd gave Luna a reassuring smile before his gaze returned to the building _._ Although he told Luna that everything was alright, she knew he was full of it - Todd couldn't lie even if it bit him on his backside. Something seemed off about this whole thing.

"You both know you can head home, right?" Todd and Luna's attention turned to Jake, "Seriously, you two go and get some sleep. Kitos will be here by tomorrow morning."

Lynda gave a blatant sound of disgust. Todd shifted his gaze from Jake to Lynda who looked to Jake. Crossing her arms, she gave him the stink eye, "Great, now you think he's gonna win this bet too? Whose damn side are you even on here you idiot? You're losing a good amount of Poké and a pokémon as well!"

Todd noticed Jake shake his head in annoyance before he returned his attention back to the building in front of them, "I said he'll be here by morning or we'll hear from him before midnight. Anyways, I'm not rooting for him to win you twit. We have to keep our focus around and be alert. Anyways, who knows what your parents will say if we all stay out too late. I already know I'm gonna have to answer to my mother so I'm prepared for it..."

Lynda shifted her gaze to the building before she huffed in annoyance. Turning away from the building she now headed towards the trail, "He's going to lose one way or another. I'd rather get my beauty sleep tonight if anything else, that way he can look me in my beautiful face and tell me I was right and he was wrong and that he lost so I can rub some salt in his wounded pride."

Todd looked down to Luna who bared her fangs at Lynda, not making a sound. Todd thought it would of been best to head back as well. "I'm going to head home as well, Jake. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and If anyone catches wind about this bet… well, hopefully by then it'll be over and done with."

Jake chuckled, "I can agree with that. Let's get out of here. If anything, we'll get a call from Kitos telling us something. Seriously though, no one in their right mind would leave their cell phone behind doing something this reckless, right?"

 **-POV change Kitos-**

"Oh for Arceus' sake, this is fucking perfect! I forgot my damn phone... Good work, Kitos. You have everything you needed, and even double checked with Todd and Luna, and yet somehow you still left your cell phone on the damn kitchen counter... Real smart of you, Kitos." Kitos exclaimed in annoyance.

Giving an internal groan, Kitos looked up towards the rusty ceiling and saw small patches of moonlight pour through. Not only was his flashlight aiding him, but the dim light from the moon was as well. "Alura told me I would always forget something when I needed it most, and I'd be damned if it wasn't always that damn cell phone... Well it sure as fuck shows I'm not fully attached to the damn thing like some others are, especially some of the girls who trot around staring at their nails and talking non-stop." Turning the flashlight down another corridor, he noticed this section of the building wasn't as bad and seemed in better shape. But he spotted something that caught his eyes.

Claw marks.

Close to one of the broken windows was a pair of huge claw marks that reached from the top side of the wall down to the floor, almost as if whatever had created these marks were used to mark territory. "Fucking hell, these marks are huge... Whoever made these really wanted to get their point across. It's unreal, I just ho-."

Before he could finish his train of thought, a fierce howl could be heard coming from down the hallway. His finger instinctively went to the button on his flashlight and killed its light, not to reveal his position. His body soon froze entirely out of fear, his eyes now looking down the hallway, desperate to find what made the noise. Sweat started to form over his forehead as his hands started to shake violently. His heart rate had increased to where he could feel it beating against his ribcage. It didn't take long before he heard something clicking on the metal floor.

Kitos' eyes dilated as the clicks grew louder and louder. Out of fear, Kitos wanted to run and leave the factory. But he remembered the bet. He remembered he couldn't. So much was on the line. It wasn't just him who would be affected, but Todd and Luna would be as well. That was something he didn't want to happen.

 _I need to find a room and quick!_

He looked to and from the walls and noticed a door that was slightly ajar. Without hesitating, he rushed towards it and quickly opened it. Hearing the door creak as he rushed it open caused a shiver to rush down his spine. _God damn it… Why me…_ After shutting the door, Kitos rested his ear against the door. As time passed, the clicking got louder and louder before it sounded like they were just on the other side of the door. Thankfully, they never stopped and, before he knew it, they were gone.

Kitos stepped from the door and turned his attention to the inside of the room and took notice that it looked to be an old office. Remains of what he thought to be were documents and the papers were scattered all over the floor. Most of them had deteriorated or aged as the years had passed. Old picture frames were broken and left upon the floor to fade away, alongside the papers.

"And mom always thought my room was a mess..." he whispered under his breath. Walking around the room as his gaze wandered, he saw another door off to the right of where he was now. As much as he hated himself for it, his curiosity always did get the better of him. "I hate myself sometimes…"

Reaching his hand out to the door knob, he took and twisted it slowly but noticed the door wouldn't budge. "Well… that answers tha-." he couldn't finish his sentence as part of the roof behind him collapsed on top of the desk, leaving nothing there but the broken table and part of the roof now behind him, a cold wind now flowing into the room. His body shuddered from the drop in temperature. "Well that's just fucking gre-." he stopped himself as he heard the same clicking noise from before, only this time, it was with an unknown voice.

"It came from over here!"

Kitos eyes dilated out of fear. Turning his attention back to the door he just tried to open, he began slamming his shoulder into the door, trying to force it open. Loud bangs came from the door he just came from, louder than he'd ever have expected. Whatever was there, he did not want to meet. _Oh come on! Why won't this fucking door budge!?_

"Stand back you three, I'm going to blast the door down!" one of the voices yelled.

Panic overcame Kitos as he now desperately pounded away at the door. _Oh this is turning into a giant pile of Muk and fast!_ Kitostook a step back and threw everything he had into his right leg as he kicked the door. Miraculously, the door flung open with him stumbling through its open entrance.

Not willing to waste a moment, he took the door and slammed it shut. The second the door was shut, he heard the same voice speaking, "Looks like the roof caved in this room. Seems we... hang on, do any of you smell that?"

Kitos raised and eyebrow and listened through the door, now even more curious. _Smell? Who the hell needs to smell around here?  
_  
"I smell the scent of a human!" another one yelled.

Oh... _It's a Pokémon. Well... I'm fucked now._

Kitos stood by the door and kept his body pressed firmly against it, unwilling to move even an inch. "Calm down, Inferno. The only thing the rest of us can smell is melting metal. I mean, come on..." the voice said. It sounded somewhat feminine but held authority within its voice, "You can't really expect me or the rest of us to smell anything clearly when you just blasted down a metal door like that."

The other voice growled weakly before the clicking continued for a moment but stopped, "Perhaps, but I know what I smell even if I am getting of age. A houndoom's nose will always be sharp, even to the end of our days." The clicking was now coming towards the door he was keeping held closed. __

_Shit... Oh no... Oh fuck... Please don't blast this door! I spin the wheel for a miracle now..._

Kitos eyes closed out of fear as he realized the Pokémon was now on the other side of the door. He clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The feminine voice spoke up again, "Enough Inferno! Come, we don't have time for this bullshit. I'll have one of the water types put the flames out. Let's get back to our room and get some rest."

Just as the voice finished, he heard a muffled growl while the clicking now faded once more. He exhaled the air he held in for so long, "Way too close…" Slowly he slumped to the ground and sighed a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes, he found himself in another office, groaning in protest. _Seriously, if the roof to this room collapses next, I swear to mother mew someone of higher power is screwing with me now._

He started to hear something off towards the desk in this room. He saw, what looked to be, a white sheet that looked relatively worn by where the noise came from. Slowly, he got to his feet and eased over towards the desk. When he got close enough, he saw black and blue fur curled in on itself, along with a pink one and an ash grey colored one.

"Baby Pokémon, but what are they doing out here?" he said out loud. He took notice they were shivering slightly and shook his head. He took the sheet that they were laying on and carefully took the edges and helped them ease towards each other into a ball. It didn't take them long to cuddle up to one another while he placed the sheet over them carefully. "There you go, hopefully-." __

"Don't... Move…"

Lifting his head up, Kitos saw a cream colored Pokémon with a purple tuft around its neck. The Pokemon's tail could easily be seen straight out and stiff while the fur all the way down to the purple like tip was standing on its ends. This feline's black eyes were glaring daggers into his very soul. Kitos knew exactly what he was looking at. This Pokémon was a Delcatty, and he was staring hell straight in the eyes. "Back away from my kittens or I'll castrate you my fucking self!" the Delcatty spoke as she inched towards Kitos with the intent to kill.

Kitos slowly backed away from the Delcatty and her kittens, giving her more than enough room. He backed himself to the wall before he stopped, remaining on his knees. "O-okay… just stay calm. I came in here because the roof collapsed in the next room over... I did not know there were kittens in here, nor do I intend harm towards them in any way," he noticed the Delcatty watching him closely as he kept his distance. "I noticed they were shivering from the cold so I just got them to cuddle into each other before placing the sheet over their bodies. I I swear on my life, I haven't harmed them."

The Delcatty turned her attention from him and lifted the sheet up with her nose and saw they were now cuddling together, just as he said. She also saw they were shivering violently, the thin sheet wasn't even enough. She glared at the human in question, "Do not come any closer, or I will rip your throat out... Damn you trainers, you're obviously here to capture us."

"Actually you're wrong, I'm not even a trainer."

The Delcatty's ears flicked slightly, almost if she misheard him, "I must be hearing things, there is no way you can understand a word I speak. Must be from the exhaustion I suppose…" the Delcatty turned to her see kittens had woken up looking up and were looking at her tiredly.

"Mama back!"

"Hi Mommy!"

The third one yawned and opened its small maw, revealing its tiny teeth, before it waddled over to the Delcatty, still half asleep, "Mmm... Mom… glad you backies..." The Delcatty heard their bellies soon rumbled in protest, causing her ears to flatten as they all looked up to her. She knew what they wanted but she wasn't able to provide.

"I-I'm sorry children, mommy wasn't able to get any food tonight. I'll return to hunt before dawn arrives, I promise." The three kittens began yowling and whining immediately after being told they weren't going to eat that night. It broke the Delcatty's heart hearing them cry like this.

Kitos got a good look at the three kittens and noticed that they were a Shinx, Skitty and a Litleo. He kept his distance and stayed silent, seeing the pained looks in not only the kittens eyes but the Delcatty's the most. No matter the species, a mother felt she failed when she was unable to provide food for her young. Just from what he saw, he could tell these four Pokémon were all underweight and, with how the local winters went, he knew that they'd be lucky if all of them made it through, especially with the scarcity of food.

Kitos knew he couldn't just let them starve. It wasn't in his nature to just let that happen. Taking a leap of faith, he waved his hand to the Delcatty, where it immediately caught his attention. "Lay back down for mommy okay?" she told the three kittens. "Don't come out from under the desk till I come back, okay?" Seeing that they nodded their heads and curled back up onto the sheets, nuzzling into one another for warmth, the Delcatty placed the sheet back over them then turned and looked to the human and motioned him to the right, out of view from the children.

-

Unknown to them, the same red eyes revealed themselves from the darkest part of the wall, watching the human and the mother Delcatty. _My oh my! it seems our human friend is going to die slowly, especially since he was around her kittens… Oh what joy do I get to watch tonight, I wonder?_

Another pair of eyes peered through the wall, watching in awe, also wondering what is to come of the human intruder _. "Shall I report this to Lady Astra?"_

 _"No no, not yet, I want to see how this plays out first..."_ the first voice answered. __

 _"Sir, you're taking a 50-50 here. Either she will kill the human or listen to what he has to say. This is taking a risk to our safety and our home, you know?"_ the second told it. __

 _"Indeed I am, young shuppet, but this human has yet to even attempt to harm them. He had a chance... He could have simply held those kittens hostage - covered them and ran off, or even just killed them for the hell of it. Remember the last human that came here and tried that? The one from two years ago? Since then, they have become scared of this place, yet their mayor is too much of greedy coward to send in anyone to attempt to capture, kill, or destroy our home. It all ends the same regardless. So, for now, we shall watch and see what this human's true intentions are."_ This was all the entity said to the shuppet before returning its attention to the Delcatty and the human before them. __

 _-_

The Delcatty eased just enough over before she sat down in front of the human. She kept her eyes on him, carefully watching his movements, "Alright human, what exactly do you want? I have starving kittens to watch over and you're causing them to shiver in the cold when they need my body heat, so you better make it fast."

Kitos simply nodded and slowly slid his backpack off. He then unzipped it and fishing around inside with one hand. After a moment of searching, he felt his fingers brush along a baggie and, after pulling it out, he showed it to the Pokémon. It eyed it curiously where he opened it and held it low enough so she could see inside.

Once she peeked inside, she was beginning to think her eyes were fooling her. Inside the bag was a large amount of berries. She curiously peeked inside his bag right after but saw nothing else of interest. The only thing she wanted were those berries. "Okay, just so we are clear again miss. I am not a Pokémon trainer - I am merely a casual who is exploring this place for the night. Your kits are hungry and cold, so I'm offering my bag of berries and my blanket to keep them and yourself warm." he told her. Setting the berries down, he reached into his bag once more and pulled out a blanket, just as he told her.

The Delcatty eyed the items, hearing every word he spoke. Something perplexed her and she decided to ask something only he could understand if what she suspected to be, was true, "I'm not hearing things, am I? This is the second time I swear I've heard you talk to me and not at me," She soon got onto her paws and began to circle around Kitos, who now sat perfectly still so not upset or cause her to retaliate against him. "Honestly, if I'm losing it, or if you're really able to understand me then know this human," she now stood in front of Kitos then pressed her nose to his, baring her fangs as she did, "if you dare touch my kits again, I will pin you to the ground and gut you like a mindless Wishiwashi, got it?"

Kitos sat there, now looking the Delcatty in her eyes and saw how serious she really was, "C-crystal clear, Delcatty. I won't touch your kits again but I couldn't just leave them laying there freezing like that..." Her eyes snapped wide open as she took a few steps back before she sat down, raising one of her paws towards him.

"You're… really actually able to understand me?" Kitos nodded his head up and down in response. The Delcatty couldn't believe what was happening. Now she really had to test things out. "What color is tip of my tail?" 

"Uh, it's purple."

"What color is the grass outside?" 

"Depends on the condition. Green or dying brown."

"Are you a trainer?"

"For Arceus' sake, I've already said I'm not a Pokémon Trainer." She sat there wondering, genuinely curious about this human now, but this same human cut her off her train of thought. "I'm sure you have much to ask about why or how I can understand you. I think your kits need to be fed and my blanket will help them stay warm as well."

The Delcatty jerked her head up, realizing that he was right, "Right... I'm going to say this once. Giv-." Before she could finish, Kitos held them out towards her. She quickly snatched them out of his hands and rushed towards the kittens, with leaving him in silence.

"...You're welcome," was all Kitos got out while watching her rush off towards the desk. He sighed weakly and watched as she struggled to open up the bag. He got up and walked over to her before he helped her with the bag of berries. Immediately she began growling threateningly at him but, once she saw him back off after he opened the bag, she relaxed. She took a step back and turned her attention towards her kittens who were practically inhaling the berries now, not wasting a moment. They all stopped eating at the exact same time when they saw the unfamiliar human.

The shinx and Litleo took defensive stances while the skitty tilted its head watching as Kitos kneeled down next to the mother. "Let me take this old sheet so they can get the new one." he told the Delcatty. Hesitantly, she nodded and told the young ones to move off.

Nodding quietly, they eased off the sheet, allowing Kitos to place the new blanket down. He took notice of how worn out the sheet actually was. Holes were riddled all throughout the sheet. It seemed to have been a discarded sheet she might have found one night while searching for food. With the old sheet in hand, he scooted the already unfolded blanket over to the kittens. Immediately, they climbed onto the blanket and then practically rolled all over it, marking the blanket as their own now with their tiny claws. He gave a faint chuckle, catching the Delcatty's attention, "I'm gonna let 'em keep it. I can tell they love my blanket and, by the time they are done with it, it'll be practically broken into their liking anyways."

The mother nodded some but noticed her daughter had wandered over to Kitos and then climbed up into his lap, causing his body to seize up. He refused to move in fear of her mother attacking him. The skitty gave a little yawn before rolling over onto her back, exposing her underside to him. "He's cozy mama… can we keep him?"

Both the Delcatty and Kitos were speechless, unable to think on what had just happened. Kitos carefully laid a hand on the Skitty's belly and gave her a light tickle causing her to giggle. She playfully began chewing on his index finger for a couple of seconds before she was licking it. Afterwards she pulled his hand to her chest, purring contently, "He's sweet… Mama."

Kitos watched the young kit soon fall asleep. Gently, he moved her back onto the blanket with her brothers and covered them carefully. He slowly got up and eased back over to where his pack was and sat down. The Delcatty decided to follow him over, no longer feeling that he was that much of a threat. "She's... always afraid and timid towards everyone, but she practically crawled into your lap and let you rub her belly. It's unheard of from her..."

Giving a light sigh, he turned to the mother and smiled some, "They say that young Pokémon such as your daughter can sense if a human or Pokémon has ill intentions or is afraid of them. She was either really tired or she saw that I'm not a threat to any of you. Either way I'm just glad I was able to help."

The Delcatty refused to say anything. Her daughter was a good judge of character but she's never saw a human except once and she ran away terrified of him. So why was this human different? "Well, either way, I... thank you." she spoke quietly, lowering her head some. "I hate to say this, especially to a human, but I appreciate what you've done for me and my kittens. As much as I hate to… do this, what can I do to repay you?"

This had caught Kitos off guard. "Repay me? You don't owe me anything," Shaking his head, he gave a chuckle while he zipped his bag up. "Just take care of those kittens and keep an eye out, that's all you can do as payment. Although, I would like to know your name... if I'm allowed that much."

The Delcatty sat there, not sure what to really say, "You're refusing to be paid back? All you want is my name and for me to take care of myself and my kittens? Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked Kitos, bewildered of his behavior. "You're just leading me into a trap, if that's the case I'll kill you now!" Kitos watched as the Delcatty bared her fangs but saw she was uncertain on what to actually do. Part of her believed he was being sincere but another part of her was screaming that it was a trap.

"Believe what you want. I proved to you I'm not a trainer, I have no ill intentions, and even your daughter saw this. If that's not proof enough, then do what you must." Kitos sat in place while the Delcatty continued to look him up and down. She knew what humans were capable of. She knew that he could take her away from her children and there'd be nothing she could do once caught. But… would he actually do that?

He helped her. He showed her compassion when she was ruthless. She had a bad past with humans, but was it fair for her to say that they were _all_ like that? He didn't have to give her the food and warmth he did. Surely that had to mean _something…_ Right? Or… was he doing it to actually lure her into a false sense of security? __

Kitos saw she was internally struggling to come to a decision on what to do. Taking a risk that he would probably soon regret, he carefully reached out and and began rubbing the back of her left ear, causing her to snap from her dilemma and stare at him in shock, "W-what the hell are you-."

"It helps Cynder, my mother's Houndour, calm down when she's emotional or unsure on what to do. I... thought this might help ease your mind a little. If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

She looked to this human who was not only petting her but was kneeled close to her. Her chance to take him out was within her grasp. Instead... she leaned into his hand, appreciating the gesture of kindness. "Diana... is my name. Now… I've upheld my end of the bargain. I... I'll give this only chance to leave before I change my mind! You're still a human."

Kitos slowly pulled his hand away and sighed. Even though she was nice in the end, he knew that she was serious, but only because of her kittens. He stopped in front of the door and turned to her after straightening his pack on his back, "Whatever happened to you in your past, I'm sorry. It hurts me to see Pokémon such as yourself fear humans in such a way that you're willing to kill. Whoever did this, I hope that Arceus shows them no mercy."

Diana turned around towards Kitos, only to see that the door was closed behind him as he walked out. Her ears flicked a few times as padded towards her kittens. Thankfully, they hadn't eaten all the berries in one go like she sort of expected them to. That meant that they had food for the next day. Even though it was a tiny amount, every bit helped. _"_ They'renatural grown berries..." she continued to stare at the items, thinking on how the human treated her and her children. She lowered herself around her kittens as her mind drifted away to slumberland. Though she hated to admit it, she was incredibly grateful this human helped her. _  
_  
As she closed her eyes, she saw a tag sticking up from the blanket. Giving it a quick read, she saw his name. With a sigh, she laid her head down, finally drifting off to sleep.

 _I hope I wasn't wrong about letting you live, Kitos..._

 **-Approx. 20 minutes later-** _ **  
**_ _  
_"Shit!" Diana jerked her head up towards the door, seeing Kitos was now running down the hallway. "Mother Mew, why do you hate me so damn much?!"

"Don't lose him!"

"We've got his scent, he won't be getting away from us!"

Diana rushed towards the door. Easing it open, she saw a Houndoom, Manectric and a Mightyena rushing past her door.

"Hey, what the hell is going on out here? I've got kittens trying to sleep here!" The second Mightyena slowed its pace and turned to Diana.

"S-sorry D, but a human entered our room and disturbed our sleep. We're currently in pursuit. Just stay with them and be safe."

"Alright, please be careful Maya." Diana told the Mightyena.

"We always are D!" It didn't take long for the Mightyena to continue her chase with the group. Diana soon began to feel a knot forming in her stomach. She lowered her ears and turned back into the room, letting the door close on its own.

"...I hope you make it through this..."

\- notes-

 **DarkfoxProjectx here, i'm going to be honest, I had this chapter planned VERY differently but after much discussion and debate with my Beta / Editor Umi. he felt it would have been better to try a alternate route or idea instead of a roll of bad luck that happen to Kitos, Cruel of me? yes, but that's how my luck is IRL sadly, it's a constant thing not even joking but I followed his advice and tried a different route, this chapter was revised 4 times for I was happy with this. I also thought about another idea to go into this But it wouldn't have worked out sadly.**

 **Leave a review, comment on what you like and let me know if you're enjoying this or not, send me some ideas for my next fanfic, i'm planning on doing more when the time comes.  
I honestly didn't expect my first fic to be a decent hit like this, I expected people to dislike it. But you don't and I thank each and every one of my followers out there and even those who don't follow it who've read it anyways!  
Stay strong and have fun!  
Kitos**

 **P.S  
We also have a Server for our Readers to join us, chat with us, help with ideas in our discussion channel we're an open group so join us if you would like to!  
** **q3NtRJe  
Make sure to put this together when you go to link it and it doesn't expire, and if you need help Just Pm me and i'll do my best to help out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **"human/ translated poke speech"**  
 _ **Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '**_

 _ **thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
Game freak does, I just own my Oc's  
**

* * *

Kitos walked down the hallway after having left the room that Diana and her kits were in, only now with multiple eyes following him. " _So it seems our oh so sweet Diana decided to let this human go out of the compassion of her heart. How foolish. Does she not honestly realize that this human is still a potential threat to our very safety? Just because he acted out of kindness towards her and her kits does not mean it couldn't still be some kind of trap"._

As the entities followed the human _,_ a shuppet soon materialized nearby. _"Shall I now inform Lady Astra? Or are we going to waste our time watching this filth continue to roam our home like this?"_ The shuppet questioned the lead entity with hate echoing in its voice.

The pair of red eyes turned towards the shuppet causing it and the others to stop for a moment. _"Listen very closely little one. We are watching this human until what I deem is necessary for Lady Astra to get involved with. You know as good as I do she is currently dealing with her own business concerning with her younger sister. So is it really necessary to bother her when there are more of us than there are of this human? He is mere child's play for Arceus sake, he's alone, he's scared, he's-."_

"He's gone sir."

The entity swerved around looking down the now empty hallway where the human once was noticing that indeed he was now gone. He turned back to the shuppet, a wicked grin slowly formed, revealing a jagged like zipper smile.

"Well then, I suppose you and the others need to search for him now then shouldn't you?" the Shuppet nodded slightly confused.

" _Uh yes sir?" the entity smiled even brighter now._

" _Alright then. Get your ghostly asses moving and FIND HIM NOW!"_

As the entities scattered to search for the human the creature soon materialized revealing a greyish doll like figure, its zipper like mouth, its cloth like appendages floating about. It grumbled lowly its eyes glaring down the hallway the human had went. "Soon enough human, you will understand fully why coming to this factory was your greatest mistake."

* * *

 _-_ **A few halls away** -

Kitos looked around, trying to figure out where he was headed to since he gave Diana and her kits his blanket and snacks. _Hell, they needed it more than I do tonight. Hopefully I can find another room that doesn't require a lot of warmth and try to sleep this night away and get this shit over with._

It didn't take long for Kitos to stumble upon a set of huge double swinging doors that lead into a room that seemed to have been much bigger than the others. As he eased forward to the door he stopped and took in his surroundings, noticing there was nothing around. He pushed the doors open and walked cautiously inside as he kept an eye around himself making sure he didn't run into anymore issues or trouble.

So far things seemed to of been going well so far. He glanced over towards a open area that reminded him of cafeteria of sorts. He started to wonder if there was a possibility there might have been food. He soon realized what he just thought about and gagged at the very idea that crept into his mind. He knew by now that, since the place been abandoned for almost thirty years, the food here would be no good.

"They are asleep, Tempest. There is no reason to be on edge like this"

Kitos stopped himself, having just overheard voices close by but noticed it only came from his earpiece and decided to follow the source quietly. Kitos came to a halt behind a long table that had been flipped onto its side and kneeled down, peeking around it's edge. There laid a Manectric with a Mightyena huddled somewhat close to one another while resting by a broken window that kept a weak light upon their form from the moon's illumination.

"I know... but still. I have to remain cautious - you never know who is actually around listening."

Kitos took notice of the Manetric's fur. It was almost jet black while it's lightning-like fur seemed to be a bright golden coloration that reflected from the moonlight off its body. He saw the Mightyena that it was speaking to bore blue like eyes and had a brownish coloration of fur compared to the normal color he saw on most Mightyena packs in his parents backyard.

He identified them both as shiny pokémon.

 _Two more shiny Pokémon? Fuck, Jake would have a goddamn field day with this shit._

"I know you're worried about them over hearing us but they're dead asleep right now and, to be honest, it's alright. Besides, you wanted to discuss something of importance?" Kitos now leaned over a little more looking straight at both canine Pokémon. He took notice that the Mightyena he had overheard was male sounding. He heard the Manectric giving a week sigh as it spoke. _  
_

"Yes, I wanted to discuss this with you, knowing full well you would be more than willing to listen to what I have to say. I've tried to with Inferno but he just refuses to listen to what I say about our leader." She gave a weak sigh as she shook her head, "I think it's because he wishes to overthrow him." The Manectric sighed once more as her ears lowered slightly. "He knows better but he won't listen to what I say no matter what I do, but I do know you will, Fenrir."

The Mightyena gave a weak chuckle before he leaned in and nuzzled the Manetric's neck lightly, causing her to blush. "Yes, you already know I'm more then willing to listen. So tell me what's on your mind," the Mightyena now known as Fenrir nuzzled Tempest lightly while she leaned into the nuzzling in return giving a weak sigh as she turned her attention to Fenrir.

"I'm concerned about what's been happening around here. Since he left a couple of days ago, the pack's been in a uproar, even though he specified his reasons. Some see it as a weakness for his sudden departure but you and I both know why he did. I'm going to stand by Shade's side no matter what happens... I owe him that much in my life.

Fenrir smiled, having understood her reasons that he too would stand by their leader's side. Like Tempest, Fenrir owed his life to him. "You're not the only one Tempest, considering what happened with me. I'm lucky to even still be here," Fenrir smiled but his expression grew serious now. "But the question concerns our leader's mate. Is she going to make it through her ailment? She has only gotten worse and I fear for her life - she is also the voice of reason amongst the pack after all."

Kitos moved slowly back and away from the edge of the table and gave his chin a slight rub, whispering to himself quietly, "So the pack leader is gone… and his mate is sick, but with what exactly, I wonder."

Unknown to him he failed to realize someone had snuck up on him. They took a couple of sniffs at the human before she gave a small giggle, "So it seems I have myself a nosy little human. It would be such a shame if I were to blow your cover." The hair on the back of Kitos' neck stood on end from the voice.

Slowly, He looked back to see a Mightyena standing behind him, only she held a smaller body frame than most he had ever seen. Kitos looked deep into the Pokémon's eyes, taking note of the bright hazel green color in her eyes. He would say they were even beautiful if his life wasn't in danger.

He stayed in his position but noticed the Mightyena took a few steps beside him. "You're not of my interest at the moment. But my mate and Tempest are." She turned her attention forward before she shook her muzzle some. "Not like you can understand our kind anyways."

 _Ok wait a minute… This Mightyena didn't howl or blow the whistle on me? She found me, says I'm not of her interest yet, then talks and tells me I can't understand her kind? She must have other things on her mind i guess._

He turned his attention back to Fenrir and Tempest who nuzzled one another before their line of sight went back to the window peering outside. Kitos thought to himself, _Are the both of them actually cheating on each others mates? That's unheard of amongst the pokemon kind. It's rare to happen but it's never been seen in person._

Kitos remained glued to his spot as they continued their 'private' conversation. "I know what you mean Fenrir. Her health has continued to decline since she and Diana had returned here, only to inform everyone that the forest we gather our food and berries from is being destroyed by human construction two weeks ago." Fenrir lowered his head, growling weakly.

"Damned humans, all they know is destruction and abandonment - they never care about what any of us would want or possibly consider what is actually ours." Fenrir dug his claws into the floor, his teeth bared in pure anger towards the humans.

Kitos watched the hatred in Fenrir's eyes grow. Kitos questioned where the pokémon's anger towards humans had come from. It hurt him to see pokémon in such a way, knowing they don't trust humans or anyone for that matter. But unknown to him that the Mightyena next to him saw Fenrir's anger but also took notice of Kitos' hurt expression. She wondered why Kitos' seemed so emotionally hurt from Fenrir's anger.

 _What is this? Is this guy actually hurt seeing my mate angry, no..it can't be that..how could he tell though?_

Tempest lowered her ears slightly and gave Fenrir a light nuzzle to his cheek, "Everything will be okay. You, Maya, Inferno, and I... we will all pull through this together, along with everyone here, so let's not lose hope and push forward together... not just as a pack but a family as a whole."

Maya took a few steps back away from Kitos. _Hate to do this to you but you're in our territory kid. Shame honestly, I can't even sense any ill intentions from you, either. I hope you'll understand my reason for this someday... if you live.  
_  
A loud howl soon erupted throughout the room, alerting everyone inside. Kitos had jerked around, looking to the Mightyena. Fear was completely laced in his eyes as he realized he had not only allowed her so close but forgot he was also eavesdropping on them in their territory.

Kitos turned and got to his feet as he now found himself surrounded by Tempest, Fenrir, Maya and Inferno, their fangs bared towards him. His eyes showed signs of panic now as he held his hands up taking a step back. Kitos soon realized he made a serious mistake not leaving when he had the chance.

"And where do you think you're going to human? You can't just show up and not stick around a little longer so I can burn you to a crisp!" the Houndoom growled threateningly towards Kitos causing him to wave his hands frantically.

"Ah haha c-come on now, no reason to get so aggressive! I'm just looking for a place to sleep for the night. I obviously walked in on your territory so, uh, I-I'll just be going if you will."

"If you think you're leaving after interrupting my sleep, you're sadly mistaken, you little shit." His gruff voice continued to pour threats out towards Kitos, while Maya and Fenrir both stood their ground, growling and snapping towards him. Fenrir looked very pissed off as did Inferno who seemed to lick his fangs while flames could be seen glowing in his maw.

Maya padded towards Tempest which allowed Kitos' a little walk room while both males kept their eyes locked on him while both Tempest and Maya watched him carefully. "H-hey I'm serious I didn't know that-."

"That you what? That you just happen to have heard something and decided to check it out?" The female Mightyena asked with annoyance and a slight smugness in her voice.

Kitos turned to Maya then back to the others seeing the Houndoom and Mightyena both were only inching forward towards him lil by lil which only made Kitos step back again while rubbing the back of his head some. "Okay, look, I did hear something in here but it was after I had walked inside, I swear to all of you. I didn't come here to cause harm to any of you - I'm not even a pokemon trainer. I've even told Diana this as well. I apologize for interrupting your sleep so I'll leave you all alone and be on my way."

Tempest's ears flickered at what Kitos had just said. _He even told Diana? How is that possible? Humans can't understand pokemon._

Her thoughts were jerked away as she heard Inferno laugh, "Sorry kid, not in the mood for apologies after being woke up from my beauty sleep. Your ass is dead!" Inferno spoke with venom laced in his voice that caused Kitos' voice to squeak in fear as he began to stutter now.

"C-c-can't we seriously discuss this!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

Kitos gave a depressed sigh of discouragement, looking to the floor defeated. "It was worth a shot I suppose."

 _There it is again... He knew exactly what Inferno said. That or I'm seriously losing it here... but... how is it he possibly can understand us when others didn't? It doesn't make any sense..._

Tempest kept her gaze locked on Kitos but not in anger. It was more of... curiosity. She had to know why or how this human could, if it was even possible understand them. She was about to ask a question to see if her suspicions were true but was stopped in her train of thought when Kitos spoke up, fear still within his voice. "Uh, before you decide to rip me apart and possibly torture me to death, can I at least get a five second head start to give myself a little hope of surviving?"

Fenrir looked to Inferno with a sadistic smile showing on his muzzle. "Like the kid can even understand us. Let's give him his few seconds before we kill him, shall we Inferno?" Inferno turned to Fenrir giving a deep chuckle.

"Ah hell why not? Not like the guy understands us anyways, right?"

Kitos didn't like the cockyness in their voices as they both turned towards him. "5… 4-."  
Kito's eyes went completely wide realizing they gave him his chance but thought that they could screw him over.

"Seriously? You guys fucking suck!" Kitos turned throwing himself into the door with him running out of the room, taking the little chance he was given.

Inferno and Fenrir both growled as they soon started to chase after the human. "Get back here you coward!"

"I had 2 seconds left!"

"Not in our territory you do human filth!"

Tempest soon darted after all three males with a new goal set on her mind. _That human does understand us! He knew they gave him the chance to run! He knew they started to count. He can understand us and I have to catch him before they do and find out how._

Maya ran out of the room right behind Tempest, laughing lightly. "This could have gone a little better I guess... At least we all get some exercise while we do it!"

-back in the present-

The entity now known as Banette revealed itself back in the same hallway as before along with the shuppet returning. "Any sign of the human anywhere?" They all shook their heads.

"No sir, we couldn't locate the human at all." The banette threw his arms down, grunting as he did.

"It's not possible for the eight of you to lose sight of that damned human so easily. He can't just up and disappear!"

"SHIT!

"Don't lose him!"

"Mother Mew, why do you hate me so damn much?"

"We've got his scent, he won't be getting away from us!"

The banette and shuppet all moved to the walls, watching as the very human came running down the hallway, only to be chased by Inferno, Fenrir, Tempest and Maya who were slightly lagging behind, trying to catch up. The ghost pokémon blinked before a shuppet slowly floated over to banette. "...found him sir."

"...you're an idiot."

-Back with Kitos and the canines-

While Kitos had been running from the canine pokémon, he was surprised at how well he was able to keep running, even more so faster than usual. _Between being in a fight with Jake, slammed in a column by a douchebag and tripping on my own feet while running from Nora and Firestorm all in one day, I'm starting to wonder if all this ass kicking is helped me out someh..-_

Kitos felt a Dark Pulse rip past him, slamming into the nearby wall, blowing it to pieces as it narrowly missed him with minor debris hitting him. "Shit! You guys really are trying to kill me!" A Flamethrower came upon Kitos, hot and heavy, but missed its mark when Kitos turned the corner, running down another hallway.

"What the hell was your first clue, filthy human?"

Kitos looked back, seeing both Inferno and Fenrir right on his tail, Tempest catching up with Maya nowhere in sight..

 _Where the hell did that mightyena vanish to?_

"Peek-a-boo!"

Kitos quickly jerked his attention towards the voice, only to catch sight and feeling of Maya hitting into his right side, slamming him into the wall on his left. Maya stood her ground with a devious smirk on her muzzle as Inferno launched a fire attack towards Kitos. With some difficulty, Kitos managed to roll out of the attacks range, but it wasn't long that he felt a strong burning sensation on his right arm before it vanished. He looked and saw the right sleeve of his jacket was now gone, burnt away into ashes. "T-that's my second jacket damnit!"

"And it'll be your last!" Inferno snarled. Kitos looked towards the Houndoom while on his hands and knees and saw Inferno rushing towards him. Kitos forced himself back to the ground with Inferno's attack meeting with the wall head first and now laid on the ground, whining in pain as it coursed through his head and with possibly a broken horn to boot.

Fenrir growled and tackled Kitos as he started to get back to his knees, knocking him back a good few feet away and started to roll away groaning. Kitos forced himself off the floor, wincing in a lot of pain and attempted to get away from the fierce canines.

 _I can't keep taking a beating like this or I am dead..._

Tempest, being the fastest of the entire pack, rushed past Fenrir and Maya and caught up to Kitos, cutting off his only route of escape, growling under her now sparking fangs. "You won't escape human!" she threatened Kitos as he took an involuntary step back, looking for any means of escape at this point.

Before either could say anything, a Fireblast attack flew over both Tempest and Kitos' heads and exploded right against the ceiling, causing large debris to fall free from their once permanent place. The walls even gave out and toppled over, creating a massive collapse of the area around them.

Fenrir's eyes went wide in horror. "Tempest!" he soon rushed to where the dust was starting to settle but large traces of fire was still lit around the area causing him to growl. "Damnit Inferno! She had him! Why the hell did you attack!"

Inferno groaned under his breath trying to shake off his pain and rush towards the collapse, only to slam into a large steel beam that now protruded from the wall, forcing him back to the ground whining louder than before. Maya reached Fenrir, pushing her head into his neck slightly. "Easy, Inferno's confused. When he missed his mark and slammed into the wall, he became disoriented. I don't think he even realizes what's just happened either."

Fenrir watched as Inferno lowered his head, clutching it in pain while he let loose random fire attacks around him but when one came close, Fenrir jumped in front of Maya, using Protect to keep the both of them safe. "Damn it you're right. he's a mess right now!" Maya nodded to her mate but turned towards the rubble and howled out.

"Tempest? Can you hear us?" Silence filled the air around them with the light sound of small debris that rolled off the large pile. After a minute of hearing nothing in return, Maya's eyes dilated as he began fearing the worst. "Oh Arceus, Tempest! Please tell us you're okay..."

Fenrir nudged Maya with a slight aggression who now turned to her mate in a state of panic, "Calm down Maya. Right now we need to collect ourselves…" Maya turned to the rubble whining lightly at the very sight of it.

"B-b-but Tempest."

"We'll get her outta this. We need the help of the Water types and quickly before the fire spreads like it did earlier and we'll need anyone who can dig into the this rubble and fast."

Maya looked to Fenrir then returned her attention to the rubble, understanding the situation. "Alright, hang in there Tempest, help's on the way!" Maya spoke as she rushed off towards the water types resting quarters. Fenrir turned his attention towards the rubble and whined a final time.

"Please Arceus, let Tempest be safe on the other side..."

* * *

 **-on the other side-**

"...Fuck, my everything is killing me." Kitos slowly and weakly rolled over to his back, staring up into the night sky through the exposed ceiling. His breathing had become ragged and shallow as he tried to take in as much fresh air into his lungs as he possibly could. As he coughed a couple of times he could of swore he had heard quiet but pained whimpering not far from where he laid. Kitos turned his attention towards the large pile of rubble seeing the same Manectric that had caught up with him, but one thing about her bugged him though.

She never attacked me... she had a clear shot but didn't attack me... Why did she hesitate? It doesn't make any sense.

Tempest looked back to her lower half. She felt her legs being pinned under the rubble, her hip was hurting but not as bad as her right leg. _I think my leg is broken... this isn't good at all... I can't move. What makes matters even worse that I'm alone with this human... I'm in no shape to fight and the fire around us is only getting worse. I'm trapped in more ways than I'd like._

She turned towards the human and couldn't believe what she saw. He was slowly getting back to his feet, albeit with trouble. "That's impossible... no human possible could get up from that, what the hell is going on here?" Her eyes slowly traced upward until her sights landed on the faint glow coming from his neck.

Kitos shook his head then looked to his right arm as he cursed under his breath. "Damn it, that's my second special made jacket. Mom's going to kill me when she hears about this..." He gave a weak sigh as his hand went straight to his neck, "I'll deal with it, as long as my collar remains intact i'll be fine. I couldn't face Alura if this ever got damaged or lost."

Tempest realized that the glowing was coming from the very collar that was around his neck. _That collar… is that thing giving him some kind of temporary boost in energy? If so, it might explain how he was able to avoid us for such a period of time and how he could endure the attacks like he did._

"Still, how the hell could I move so quickly like I did? Even I'm not able to pull some of that off like I did so easily... I'm starting to wonder if all the ass kicking I've taken has helped any," he said with a slight chuckle. His gaze returned to the Manectric that was pinned under the rubble in front of him. He saw the flames had gotten worse and started to lick at the Manectric whose attention had shifted to focus on trying to pull away from the flames.

Kitos started to turn away, the thought of escaping crossed his mind. However, when he heard the Manectric howl in pain, he remained in place as he began to remember something his mother had told him years ago

 _ **\- Flash back 10 years ago -**_

"Always remember this son, even if a Pokémon did attack you, remember to be the better one and help that pokemon if its ever in need or in danger, no matter what the cause or reason." Kitos looked to his mom ,thinking she had lost her mind.

"Mom, if that pokémon attacked me, why should I ever help? That's just dumb," he asked her.

Victoria gave a sigh of disapproval before she placed her hand upon her son's shoulder as she spoke, "Son, if you're to ever become a Pokémon Trainer someday, you must always know some of the most basic rules out there, and one of them is that, no matter what, wild or Tame, ally or foe, if that pokemon is in danger, never abandon it. It'll always remember what deeds you've ever done for it, even to its dying breath."

* * *

 _ **\- End of flashback -**_

Kitos sighed as he tossed his backpack off to the side and slipped off his jacket, "As stupid as it sounded back then, now I understand what you meant mom." He turned his attention back towards Tempest and soon made his choice. "Time to take care a problem..."

Tempest kept pulling herself left and right, trying to avoid the flames without causing herself anymore pain than she already felt. The fire continued to get more intense as it spread around her. She soon began to feel there was no use in struggling anymore. _I can't keep avoiding these flames and I have no way to extinguish them, i've ran out of luck i-i guess I am a failure afterall._ She gave a sad sigh, feeling like her time on this Earth was coming to an end.

Tempest's ears twitched slightly when she heard someone next to her. To her surprise, she saw that Kitos was beating the flames out with what remained of his own jacket. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Even after the pack had attacked him, he was still willing to try and help her. The only question that remained was… _why?_

She lowered her head as she felt the wind coming off the jacket as it hit the flames above her head. She saw Kitos throw his jacket over the rest of the flames, beating them out in such a barbaric manner that it was almost like a Primeape trying to show off to a mate.

Once the flames were out, Kitos dusted the jacket off of any remains of fire and carefully placed it over the Manectric. She closed her eyes, unsure what was going to happen. After a few moments, she carefully reopened them and saw that he was digging into the rubble where she was pinned. "I don't understand this at all, we attack him and yet he's still willing to help me? Just what kind of human is he..."

Kitos had moved a good chunk out of the way but kept digging into the pile as he spoke up, "The kind of human who was taught to never abandon a Pokémon in need, no matter the circumstances."

Tempest finally got the answer that she wanted after all. "So you really can understand me, but how?" she asked curiously, though she didn't trust him whatsoever. Kitos looked down to Tempest and smiled lightly.

"It's a translator my mother gave to me. It helps me understand Pokémon better so that I can communicate with y'all better," explained Kitos.

Tempest blinked, feeling the weight on her lower body starting to become less and less she growled weakly looking back to her lower body seeing he had dug out a good bit of the rubble off of her. "So you know exactly what we say or what we may discuss then. I guess that's to help you humans locate and capture us better?"

Kitos pulled the last bits off of her but noticed that it started to shift. He reached inside quickly to hold the rubble up from falling. "Tempest, I need you to crawl forward while I hold this up. Hurry!" She heeded his warning with great urgency and began to crawl forward using her front paws, dragging herself out until she felt the fresh air hitting her lower half once more.

Once she was out from under the rubble, Kitos let go of everything as it came crumbling down. He stumbled back, falling onto his backside and hissing in pain. "That was too close..." said Kitos as the rubble debris filled where Tempest was mere seconds ago. He changed his attention towards Tempest and saw she was licking at her back legs and saw that blood seeping through her fur. "You're hurt... Hang on while I get something from my bag."

A lightning had struck near his bag, causing him to turn back to Tempest who growled at him. "Like hell if you think I'm letting you capture me to take me back to one of those Pokémon Centers!" she yelled at him. Kitos slowly rose his hands in the air for a moment.

"Easy, my mother supplies me with special medical gear in case I find an injured pokémon while I'm out and about. Besides, if you heard me before, you know that I'm not a trainer. I don't even have any pokéballs on me or in my bag. Even if I was, I wouldn't be able to afford any balls."

Tempest watched Kitos' body language carefully. She growled weakly before looking back to her leg as she felt her own heartbeat within it. She gritted her fangs in pain until she saw that he was bringing the bag back, still zipped up towards her. He carefully kneeled down to where her back leg was and he placed the pack to where she could still see it as he unzipped it. She carefully looked inside and saw there were no kind of pokéballs inside as he retrieved the medical gear he was going to need while her gaze fell onto his belt until She allowed her gaze to fall to the backpack once more.

He was telling the truth.

Her ears slanted slightly but perked again as she saw his hand was hovering above where her wound was and began to growl threateningly to him, "Even if you are telling the truth, do you think I'm going to trust you or any other human that comes here?"

Kitos gave a defeated sigh as he looked towards his bag, "No, I know you won't trust me even after coming here to try and stay the night. It's pretty obvious that no pokémon here trusts humans at all. I'm sorry that you and everyone here feels this way towards my kind, but not everyone is like that."

Tempest saw a look of pain had crossed his expression but saw that he shifted his gaze back onto her. "Listen, I need you to trust me for now, okay? I need to get your leg splinted. it's not fully broken but it suffered extensive damage and stress from the rubble, so I'm going to splint it back in place where any fractures or light breaks might have occurred, then I'll use a Full Restore on the wound. But to do that, I need to clean the wound out first before I apply anything to your leg. If I don't, it'll heal over and cause an infection. The less dirt in your wounds, the quicker it'll heal, so please, for your sake, may I have your permission to proceed otherwise we'll run the risk of you possibly losing that leg..."

Tempest was actually impressed with what he told her needed to be done, let alone how he was treating her as his equal and not a lesser being. She actually started to think he might have been one of the few who genuinely cared. She closed her eyes and gave a defeated sigh, "Alright, I'll allow you to do what is necessary... Just... do it as quickly as you possibly can, alright?" she asked of him. Kitos nodded in agreement and began to pull out what he needed - two bottles of water, a Full Restore spray canister, and a towel. He reached to the second part of his pack unzipping it and pulled out two flat metal like bars and pulled out some wrapping tape and a roll of gauze.

Kitos took one of the water bottles and carefully poured its contents onto her wound, helping wash any of the dirt that might of gotten into her injury. He then applied the towel to her wounds removing any dirt that may have stuck to the wounds and added extra water to help pull and clean the wounds. Each time he touched the injuries, she would flinch growling in pain, making him stop. But each time he did, the bigger the risk of an infection possibly settling in. "Im sorry, it's not going to be easy so please bear with me."

Tempest watched the human as he worked on her injuries, but a new question had now surfaced. "Since you can understand me, you can understand the others as well which is why you knew they gave you the five second head start while they were trying to be sadistic, thinking you couldn't understand them. My question is, if you were in that room, what all did you hear, let alone see?"

Kitos turned to Tempest, seeing how serious she was but he returned to his work. "I heard you and Fenrir talking about your leader who has gone missing and that someone here is sick as well. His mate, I assume. Not only that but your berry harvesting has become more difficult now due to the construction nearby."

At this statement, Tempest nodded and let Kitos continue. "They seem to be expanding a small waterpark that's nearby for the summer time." Kitos huffed under his voice, "If what you and Fenrir said is in fact true, then the Mayor is trying to make more money, but that also proves he's not doing things by the books either. If the expansion had pokemon nearby, let alone berries for humans and pokemon to harvest, then I'm sure the sheriff would love to hear about how the Mayor has illegally tore down part of a forest that wasn't just a home for pokémon, but part of a food supply for both human and pokémon as well."

Tempest laid there, hearing what Kitos said. "You overheard my personal conversation with Fenrir... I hope you understand I'm not really thrilled with you about that."

Kitos actually chuckled. "All I really wanted to do was sleep the night away. Don't worry, I have no plans on telling Inferno or Maya - it's not like they would listen to me unless I'm dying under their paws anyways. But may I ask a question?" Tempest gave him the go ahead.

"Thank you, and you may."

"Well...can you lift your leg up for me? If you can't then I'll have to and, I don't want you to think I'm trying something here. I just need to be able to get this done properly." Tempest cheeks flared up realizing what he now meant but slowly nodded, telling him that she would. A low growl rumbled within her chest as she did.

"I'll do that myself, thank you very much." She started to lift her leg but it didn't take long for it to give out with her whimpering in pain. Kitos watched on worriedly as she struggled. As she did, after countless moments of waiting, Kitos reached forward and slipped his hand behind her head scratching her right ear catching Tempest off guard, it had been years since the last time a human had ever touched her. "There's no reason to be prideful like this Tempest, we can get through this, but the longer we wait, the bigger the risk of something going wrong can happen."

Tempest Looked towards Kitos for a moment and saw just how serious he was. "Just...let me help…please" he begged Tempest as he did, She knew she had no choice with limited options now, she bit back her pride and slowly started to relax in the his grasp. "Alright…"

Kitos nodded, glad Tempest was willing to give him a chance "Alright I'm going to work slowly and raise your leg as high as it'll allow me since its hurting where i think it is… It's... going to hurt. I'll need you to bite down on this," he told her as he reached to the side and passed her the towel. She glared at him cautiously as he continued to explain, "Again, this will most likely hurt a lot... It'll be better for you to bite down on something soft like this than grinding your teeth, otherwise you might damage your teeth… or possibly snap at me…" She blinked for a second then nodded her head understanding his reasoning for the towel now. she slowly turned away from Kitos as she felt her leg slowly rise with the pain coming along with it.. She nervously bit down as instructed.

Kitos could hear Tempest whimpering beside him as he carefully placed the two pieces of flat metal against her leg adjusting them properly in place. When he applied moderate pressure to it, a sicking popping sound that made her cry out in pain. Not wanting to waste anytime, he began to wrap each end of the metal plates against her leg tight enough to keep the splints in place, hoping to keep her leg in its correct position.

Once he finished, he carefully laid her leg back down to rest. "There, that should do it," Kitos told her. "I'm sorry if I caused you any more pain than you're already in." Shockingly enough to Kitos, her head had made its way onto his lap as tears were streaming down her cheeks. He reached down and carefully wiped the tears from under her eyes, Kitos felt bad for the canine, knowing full well how it felt to be fixed up like that. "Shh… it's okay. The hardest part is over now…" said Kitos soothingly. "All we have to do now is apply the medicine and finish wrapping your leg, once that's finished all you'll need to do from there is just rest and you'll be back to normal."

It had been a very long time since Tempest was ever talked to in such a way. Being treated with this kindness was such a foreign thing to her. Her former trainer used to care, but over time, told her to suck it up and push through it until he could get her to a center. Even then, he made her fight even more before she ever got her injuries treated. It usually took a day or two until they ever arrived at a Center.

Kitos continued to pet Tempest, trying to help her calm down. He noticed her tail was weakly wagging from the affection she was given. "Again, thank you. I… uh... never got your name... considering... you know..." Kitos smiled lightly.

"My names Kitos and it's alright. I'm starting to understand things around here better, but my other question was about your leader's mate. You mentioned to Fenrir that she had become ill - any idea on what might have happened to her?"

Tempest nodded her head slightly, "The only thing we can think of is she might have possibly been poisoned. She's been showing the symptoms. I know because I used to get poisoned often while I was a battle pokémon years ago."

Kitos rose his eyebrow to Tempest as he picked up the medical wrap and the Full Restore and began shaking it for a minute as the contents mixed together properly. "A battle Pokémon... meaning you used to have a trainer, right?" Tempest nodded slightly. "I think I can understand why you distrust humans now. I assume he or she mistreated you and used you for their own personal needs and selfish gain right?"

Tempest nodded weakly as she bit her bottom lip. "Yes, he abandoned me close to this place and told me I was not worth the medical bills if I couldn't fight like a true pokémon was suppose to. He crushed my pokéball under his foot and walked off, leaving me here to fend for myself." Tempest whimpered recalling those memories."

Kitos lifted her leg slightly higher before wrapping the gauze around her leg to cover her healing wound while he bit down on his bottom lip out of anger. "Bastard... it's people like that who don't deserve to have a pokemon in their care at all. This one of the many reasons why pokémon distrust humans." Tempest looked towards Kitos with a surprised look in her eyes. She easily saw the anger he felt. "You put your trust into him and you tried your hardest and for what?" Kitos downcasted his gaze towards Tempest as he spoke. "Just to be abandoned in some unfamiliar place just because you lost a few matches, so damn what. Pokémon are just as sentient and understanding as we humans are if not smarter. It's not right to treat any of you any differently just because you lost a few times."

Kitos reached down and placed his hand under Tempest's cheek scratching with care, she wasn't sure what to feel or what to do at this point, the more Kitos spoke, the more she began to realize Kitos… just might have cared. Maybe not just for her directly, but for most pokémon in general. "I'm sorry you've had to endure that kind of treatment, Tempest. I can understand why you don't trust humans - I just hope you can at least give me a chance and trust me after all this is said and done I'm sure Alura would enjoy having a friend or two once I get back to her."

Tempest looked to Kitos, a question now bothering her. "Thank you for your kind words Kitos but... you mentioned that name earlier... Alura?" Kitos nodded as a blush soon formed upon cheeks.

"Y-yeah... She's actually my mate." This sparked Tempest's curiosity immensely.

"Humans normally call their lovers weird names like Honey, Sweetheart, and even wife... You referred to yours by mate. Only pokemon use such words when talking about one's you saying-."

"That Alura is a pokémon? Well… that's because she is. To be more precise, she's a Lucario." Tempest couldn't believe what she had just heard - a human being mated with a pokemon on such a intimate level. She had never heard such a thing.

"Wait, if you're not a trainer then how would you have a lucario for a mate if-." Her thoughts were interrupted as the rubble began shift and move towards them. Out of instinct Kitos picked Tempest up into his arms and moved her to a safer area. When he got her across the room, he went back and quickly picked up his pack and the stuff he had used to in Tempest's recovery. As Kitos picked up his jacket, he could hear voices on the other side calling out Tempest's name.

"Looks like the packs brought help Tempest." Tempest looked to the rubble, in fact hearing her pack and, from what she could hear, others were with them as well. _They brought help... But that also means.._ Her attention shifted back to the human and quickly shot a spark of lightning at him, making him jump back away from her and the rubble as a large chunk fell where he once stood. "Thanks Tempest, I-."

"Don't thank me, get out of here. Now!" Kitos couldn't believe what he was hearing and tried to interject but had to step back again as another spark of lightning struck near him. "You need to run Kitos. If you stay here when they break through that rubble, you're as good as dead!"

Kitos growled as he gripped his pack in his hands and looked to Tempest. "I can't just leave you like this. I know you don't trust me but-." He could hear the pokemon calling out to her now, knowing they were close to getting through. Tempest growled threateningly towards him now.

"You did everything you could for me, and I thank you for that and showing me that your different than the other humans, but please go… Get out of here while you still can..." Kitos looked into Tempest's eyes and saw how serious she was. "Don't make me take back what I said about you Kitos!" He turned away from Tempest but stopped for a split second and rushed back towards her, placing his already ruined jacket over her back. Then, he threw his backpack on and grabbed the towel from her and dashed into the darkness.

The rubble soon busted apart and came through the pack, along with a Floatzel, Vaporeon, Golurk, and Excadrill. They all looked around frantically for Tempest. Maya turned towards the right and rushed over where Tempest laid and began to nuzzle into her packmate. "Oh thank Arceus you're safe Tempest... we were worried that-." She stopped speaking as she noticed a burnt cloth laying on her back. "Um, Tempest, why is that humans jacket on your back?"

Fenrir walked up as well, noticing the destroyed garment now wondering the same. Inferno rushed over and tore the jacket off soon and inspected Tempest himself, nuzzling into her neck lightly. "My mate, are you harmed?" The other Pokémon managed to make it over to Tempest as she shook her head slightly.

"My Leg is injured but other than that I am safe and alive, thanks to the very human we were chasing." Their jaws had dropped to the floor before Inferno snarled threateningly.

"What do you mean thanks to that filth? It's because of him that yo-." Inferno was hit with a thunder attack and pushed back slightly. This surprised everyone, including Inferno. "W-what the hell was that for, Tempest?!"

Tempest glared daggers into Inferno's very soul as she spoke, "Your misguided attack almost killed, not only the human, but I myself Inferno! I had the human right where I wanted him to answer my questions that i deemed necessary!" Fenrir sat down close by Tempest with Maya by his side while Inferno growled threateningly towards Tempest.

"So you're going to blame me for trying to protect our home?" Tempest began growling back at Inferno. "

I'm blaming you for your miscalculated attack Inferno. There was no necessary action needed to take once I cornered him. I had him exactly where I wanted him, especially with being as hurt as he is!" Fenrir finally turned to Tempest.

"Tempest, if I may?" She didn't bother to look in Fenrir's direction.

"What is it you wish to ask Fenrir?"

Fenrir looked towards her back leg as he spoke, "You said your leg was hurt, and I happen to notice that there are metal bars and wrapping around your leg. Did the human happen to do this?" Tempest nodded in response.

"He did. In fact, he splinted my leg back into place, cleaned my wounds, and used a Full Restore on me so I would recover from the injuries i sustained." Inferno's rage started to build even more within himself.

"That filth touched you!" Tempest growled at Inferno.

"That _filth_ dug me out from being crushed by the rubble, he took _care_ of me." Inferno growled even more as Maya began inspecting Tempest.

"Inferno, she's right," Maya said after a moment. "Her wounds have already closed up and are healing. I know the smell of a Full Restore spray anywhere. She's telling us the truth."

The Floatzel waved his paw slightly. "So what? We have a human in our territory who's wandering around and he has yet to even make an attempt to capture any of us? That's a little weird if I do say so." Tempest turned to the water type.

"He only carriers medical supplies. I saw inside his bag and his belt is void of any pokéballs while he worked on my injuries. He's even declared that he's not a Pokemon Trainer - he's only trying to find a place to rest for the night."

Maya shook her head for a second, making sure she heard Tempest correctly. "Hang on, you talked to this human? But how is that possible when humans can't even understand us?"

The Vaporeon padded over with the shiny Excadrill and Golurk by her side. "He must have a translator on." The packs attention shifted to the Vaporeon who seemed to have some age upon her features. "From what I'm gathering upon this conversation so far, it would seem that he does understand us pokémon but this also raises a question though." The Vaporeon paused in her speech looking to everyone. "If he is looking for a place to stay, why didn't he try to find a place in the human town nearby to rest for the night?" Tempest gave a slight giggle.

"You're correct about the translator, Vaporeon, but also take into consideration that this was also once a human facility. Ironically enough my friend, he was unaware that he was staying in one that's now accommodated by us pokemon."

Inferno turned away from the group, snarling under his now fiery breath, "I'm going after that filth and I'm bringing him back as a charred corpse. I swear to Arceus himself..."

Tempest fired a lightning strike in front of Inferno who looked back towards her with fire in his eyes now. "You will not go in pursuit of Kitos if I have anything to say about it Inferno!"

Inferno and the rest of the pokemon looked towards Tempest. "Kitos?"

Tempest kept her gaze locked onto Inferno. "Until our true pack leader has returned, I Tempest, the temporary leader of this pack, hereby _order_ you to stand down on your advances on the human in question, Inferno. The human is under my authority and my protection until Shade has returned to us!"

Silence filled the air of the area as Tempest gave the order not to pursue the human. However, hiding in the ceiling, watching the events unfold, was a certain banette who had other plans. _And so another one of our pack members falls prey to such a foolish act. I expected so much better from you, my dear Tempest. With the leader gone and his mate unable to act as second in command, he left you in charge._ A sinister grin soon formed over the banette's zipper like mouth. _I don't obey anyone, and I think It's time the shuppet and I had a little fun of our own..._


	13. Chapter 12

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

 **"human/ translated poke speech"**  
 _ **'Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura'  
**_ _ **thoughts  
**_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
** **Game freak does, I just own my Oc's**

* * *

Kitos slowly made it to a set of stairs that were surprisingly intact enough to climb up to the second level floor. He had the towel wrapped around his neck while drinking the last of the water he had used for Tempest's injuries. He placed the empty bottle into his pack as he began to ascended the stairs. "I hate that I left Tempest behind, but at least I understand what Mom meant now - it feels good to help a pokémon in need."

His hand went straight to his ribs. He began hissing in pain, shaking slightly, "D-damnit… that tussle with her pack didn't help my injuries any... I need to find a place to sit down and check how badly I'm hurt. Let's hope there's a medical room up here somewhere."

The Banette and his Shuppets slowly descended down from the ceiling, watching as Kitos got back to his feet and continued to climb the stairs with some complications. _"Sir, we should strike now while we have a chance... A few Shadow Balls will take care of this human easy!"_

The Banette turned looking to his second in command. " _Oh yes, but what's the fun in that though? We'd damage our packs only access to the second floor and we can't afford that to happen I'm afraid..."_

The Banette smacked the Shuppet on the back of its head, causing it to flinch in pain. _"And I do remember that I'm the one in charge here, so we're going to play a little game._ The Shuppet simply nodded as the Banette returned his attention to the human with a grin. _"Push forward and keep yourselves hidden from his sight. We're going to have some fun."_

The Shuppet soon vanished while Banette floated in place, giving a low growl. _That and I cannot let that human make it to the medical bay - not with the both of them near that room. Shade will kill me if I let this human make it anywhere near there._

Kitos reached the top of the stairs and checked his surroundings and saw that more doors were either missing or hanging off their hinges. He was able to see that the rooms up here were more for research and study based on the pokéball designs. "...Okay now I'm praying there is a Medical room up here now." Kitos looked to one of the rooms and noticed that a door that was hanging in place was now suddenly gone.

 _Wasn't that door just there..?_

With caution, Kitos took a few steps towards the now missing door. A loud clang caused Kitos to freeze in place and jerk towards the source that caused such a noise only to find that a wrench had been the source of the noise. The only problem was the wrench had no place to rest in order to fall. It just appeared out of nowhere...

 _Ooookay now I know for a fact that was not there. I was just standing there for Arceus sake..._

He stared at the wrench for a few more seconds then turned away, heading towards the room, curious on why the door suddenly vanished. Just as he made it to the entrance something crashed into the doorframe right next to his head, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his rear. "What the fucking hell was..." He stopped talking as what he saw next horrified him. The same wrench that he had just looked at was now embedded halfway into the metal door frame. "Oh fuck!"

"Kekekeke..." He heard giggling… a very sinister giggling... He slowly shifted his gaze from the wrench and saw a shuppet slowly descending down from the ceiling staring deep into his eyes causing his body to seize, Kitos knew what was going on now.

 _Ah shit… those are ghost Pokémon - shuppet if I recall… this ain't good._

A set of red eyes slowly descended from the ceiling, giving a much deeper tone of laughter, causing his eyes to shrink to the size of pen drops as the eyes slowly materialized into a Banette. "I must say, you have quite impressed me. Most humans would have already started to scream upon the minor display that my Shuppet and I have given you. You're handling this quite well if I do say so myself." Kitos sat there listening to the Pokémon. His body couldn't register what his mind was telling it what to do - this was not only a serious problem but he was still in pain, making it even more difficult to move. "W-what the hell was that shit for?"

The Shuppet started to giggle even more as they started to slowly spin around Kitos, causing his fear to spike. "Why, after all this time here, are you simply that naive boy?" Kitos' gaze shifted to the grinning Banette. "You're in our territory and we want you gone. Diana couldn't do the job even with her cold demeanor towards your kind and as for Tempest I am highly disappointed in her for trusting you the way she did while being in charge of this pack when she should have easily electrocuted you to a mumbling crisp."

Kitos thought back on Diana and Tempest both, neither one of them trusted humans at all. They both had former trainers as well from what he was able to understand. He wasn't sure about Diana but her hate of trainers could have been a possibility. He also took note of their reactions towards his kindness - they were cautious and refused to let their guard down for a moment, even if he was being sincere.

Even now, these Shuppet and Banette showed nothing but disgust and hate towards him. His focus remained on the Banette who started to float a little closer towards him but stopped at just a few feet away from his face. "You're no trainer but you've got the attitude for one. You're afraid but keeping your cool, possibly thinking of a plan since you have no Pokémon by your side." The Banette gave a small chuckle as the shuppet kept themselves circling around Kitos' preventing anyway of escape. "That puts you at a disadvantage here since we are all ghost Pokémon, so attacking any of us will not work whatsoever. Just like that old professor always said back at the lab, 'Always have a Pokémon by your side, no matter where you go, even in the tall grass.'"

Kitos' finally figured it out. Their attitude, the anger towards humans, specifically Pokémon trainers. It all made complete sense to him now. " _These Pokémon were betrayed by their own masters. The rejected, shiny Pokémon, the weak, all of them. It's no fucking wonder they hate humans. My kind can't be trusted after they gave their full trust, only to be given such a deep betrayal..."_

"But I'm afraid your time has come." The Banette raised his small doll-like arm as its Shadow Claw begun to form around it. Kitos could only stare in pure horror as he started to realize this might just be his end.

 _This can't be how this ends... I finally feel I have a purpose thanks to Mom, I finally stood up to Lynda…_ The Banette's Shadow Claw fully materialized, he grinned down to Kitos.

"It's been... interesting…. but your time's up!"

And after all this time, Alura held such deep emotions for me and finally confessed how she truly felt about me…

The Shuppet made sure to cover his escape routes and ensured there was no escape for him, but what none of them had noticed yet was the aura stone necklace was starting to react, not only his emotions, but to the danger he was in.

 _Alura truly cared so deeply about me..._

"Say goodnight!" The Banette swung his attack. Kitos could only close his eyes as he accepted his fate.

 _For once, I'm... finally happy…_

As those thoughts emerged, a burst of energy came from the stone that rested upon his neck, stopping the Banette's attack and surrounding Kitos in a blue barrier, surprising and even pushing the ghost Pokémon back and away from such a strong light. "What is that energy?!" the Banette screamed in pain, trying to find the source of this energy.

Kitos' eyes shot open and saw that he was now protected by a barrier. He saw that his collar was now shining brightly. " _The aura stone... it's... protecting me? ...Alura, did you know about this?_ he thought to himself.

Kitos shook the thought from his mind as he got back to his feet, feeling slightly rejuvenated from before. He still felt a lot of pain but ignored it and rushed down the hallway he was originally trying to enter. The ghost types held their eyes closed, backing away into the shadows to try and flee from the light. Banette soon began to blindly attack the area, launching Shadow Ball attacks left and right, missing Kitos and even hitting some of his comrades, "A-after him! Don't let him escape!" Some of shuppet couldn't follow the order as their leader continued to blindly shoot ball after ball of dark energy. One of the shuppet rushed forward and fired a Night Shade attack directly at Banette, sending him back.

The Banette groaned, looking up to his ghostly comrades then to the one who attacked him, "You have got some nerve girl!" Banette growled at the shuppet who refused to move from her spot.

"No offense to you sir but you're blindly attacking the area and hitting nothing but our home and ourselves. I can't just let you cause harm unto us like that!" The Banette rose his arm but then took notice of the area around him - he had indeed caused some damage to the upper level and even struck down three of his own, making him lower his arm in response.

"I-I'm sorry." his gaze shifted downward while the female floated to his side.

"It's okay…" One of the shuppet looked around for a moment and noticed the faint glow.

"Sir, he's escaped and ran down the main hallway on this level. What do we do?" the shuppet asked of his leader who groaned and held his head slightly while the female tried to aid him.

"Care for the wounded. We'll easily track him down once everyone has recovered from my mistake…" The Banette looked towards the hallway and grimaced. _"Forgive me… I failed you, Lady Astra."_

* * *

 **-Hallway-  
**

Leaning against the wall, Kitos held his side where his ribs felt like they were on fire now. He looked to and fro, not seeing many rooms down this hallway. It seemed more of a strict area for management only. "There has got to be a place to rest… I can't keep going on like this nonstop…" His gaze shifted towards a set of doors. He pushed himself off the wall and eased himself inside. Once inside, he closed the doors behind him. he slumped against them and allowed himself to slide onto the floor wincing. "Please Arceus, I'm begging you, I can't keep going..."

A set of sky blue eyes were watching over him however. " _So this is the human that has been running around here - injured and exhausted at that. A simple snap of the neck and he would be finished."_

Kitos glanced around the room as he kept his hand placed against his ribs. "Alright… find a chair, couch… I don't care, a corner will be fine… just let me sleep, no more attacks, no more surprises please." His hands reached up to his neck, catching the Pokémon's attention as he spoke. "Alura, you gave this aura stone to me to express your trust and love to me. But... was the other reason because you knew I might be in danger?"

 _An Aura stone? Only the Lucario breed can use that mystical gem. It's extremely rare and valuable and yet this human has it. The only time a lucario surrenders their Aura stone is when they found their-._ She paused her thoughts for a moment as her gaze returned to the human who got back to his feet and wandered around room now. _He mentioned a name - Alura, was it? Alright, my curiosity is peaked. With such a powerful gem given to this human, he must be very special to this Alura…_

Kitos looked around the room seeing that it was a manager's office. Internally groaning, he looked back to the direction he came from. "I wonder if Tempest is okay… Maybe... she might know where I could rest safely." He turned only to stop himself for a moment and looked down, clenching his fist tightly. "No… her pack would attack me… With her recovering, it's best to leave her alone with her pack and hope nothing bad has happened to her…"

Kitos shifted his gaze back towards the room he was in and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's see what I can do here with my options now… Diana's kits have my blanket and snack bag so that's gone. Tempest has my jacket and I used most of my wrap for her injured leg..." He rubbed his arms lightly, his eyes continuously scanning the room with difficulty. His gaze drifted to a desk that had been turned over and pushed towards the corner of the room. _I seriously hope no one is hiding behind the desk..._

As he made his way towards the desk, the Pokémon watched the human carefully, keeping full focus on him and his actions. _...Let the fun begin...  
_  
Kitos reached the desk and slowly leaned over and noticed a couple of blankets bunched up. In the middle he saw a ball of black fur, making him stop in his tracks. _"Oh shit…"_ He slowly took a step back and raised his hands up in the air. The Pokémon smirked in amusement as she watched the human actually back away but her smirk quickly vanished as she heard whimpering.

Moving forward he sat his pack down to the side of the desk and eased around the corner. The Pokémon was an Umbreon. "An Umbreon…" He noticed that it was shaking and shivering. It coughed and gagged violently, making his heart sink. "This Umbreon is sick… but then that means..."

Kitos thought back to what Tempest had said before he was told to run. His gaze went back to then Umbreon. _It's the leader's mate…_  
 _  
_Slowly, he turned to his pack and started to dig into the lower pocket of his backpack, pulling out a couple of vials. He checked the labels on them before he found a couple that would work. _From the way she's reacting, she's suffering from a high fever and dehydration. She must've been like this for sometime now if what Tempest said is true._

How long has she been like this though, still...i've got to try and help her.

The Pokémon kept her distance, though worry was laced in her eyes as she continued to watch over the both of them _. Whatever you're up to human, you better not try anything foolish. One false move and-._ She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a low, but very weak, growl.

 _Sister…_

Kitos shifted attention to the Umbreon who rose to her paws, only to stand there shaking but was very unstable. "H-how did you… get… into my quarters?" she questioned Kitos but soon fell into another coughing fit, collapsing back onto her makeshift bed shaking Pokémon forced itself to remain where it was and watch. Its gaze shifted to Kitos studying his body language and saw that he was studying the female Umbreon carefully.

Kitos watched the signs carefully, she was extremely weak, an Umbreon who is known to have strong defensive capabilities being this weak was not good, her coughing had become labored as she panted giving him a chance to see the color of her tongue was somewhat pale in tone.

She was definitely poisoned, and by the it looks of it she's been enduring it for far too long. "I walked inside Umbreon and, just by looking, you've been poisoned for the past few days, haven't you?" This caught the Umbreon off guard as she watched the human carefully.

"W-what are you talking about? All you have done is woke me from my rest." Kitos kept his gaze locked with the Umbreon's and noticed it started to unnerve her somewhat.

"You're dehydrated, you are unable to stand there properly, your legs are shaking from it, you're struggling just to keep your stance somewhat steady." The Umbreon looked up to the human, surprised by his deduction but continued to growl weakly as she bared her fangs towards him.

"Yes, I… have been poisoned. If you're only here to take advantage of me then you sure as hell found a good chance to do it… You might as well get it over with while I'm still breathing." She gritted her fangs, feeling defeated and started to shift her body to present herself, only to feel Kitos had placed his hands on her back, surprising her even more as she felt him ease herself into his arms and against his chest with her belly exposed. "W-what the hell, I can't believe you're actually… no, let… let go of me, you pervert or I'll..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she went into another coughing fit.

It hurt him seeing the Umbreon suffering like this. He rubbed his right eye for a moment as he helped her onto her side so she could ease her coughing fit, rubbing her back to help try and comfort her through her pain. "I'm not going to take advantage of you Umbreon. You need medical help and I might have something that'll help."

the other Pokémon perked at this information even more curious now, _"..did he start to cry when my sister was whimpering in pain..no..I'm imagining this, but what… does he mean by that?_ the mysterious pokémon thought while the Umbreon laid there, staring at Kitos.

"W-what do y-you mean you have something that might help?" she asked in a curious but was defensive tone seeing the vial he held in his hand now. "I won't fall for any of your tricks… I've done that enough as it is." the Umbreon groaned, keeping herself held low shaking but kept her eyes focused on the human.

The other Pokémon, however, was growing concerned for her sister's safety but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to take action against this human but she couldn't, not when she sensed no malice or negativity coming from this human... _This tension is getting to me… Why am I so curious about you, yet my protective instincts wish to kill you? Is it because of the stone? Or is it because I can sense your moral actions are genuine?_

Kitos helped the Umbreon back onto her back, making her growl before a scent caught her nose - a mixed smell of berries now filled her senses. "...Pecha berries... And I smell other berries." She sniffed the air lightly, licking her lips for a moment. "Oran… Cherri?" She was soon greeted with a vial, the same one she saw him with. She sniffed the mixture, realizing that the sweet scents were coming from the small tube itself. "...What's your g-game human? What do you want me t-." Before she could finish, the vial was pressed to maw and tilted back as the contents soon eased down her throat, catching her completely off guard.

"Drink Umbreon. The more time we waste, the higher chance the effects may not work. It'll take care of the poison and regain your strength." Even though she felt it was already too late, with how long she had been poisoned, she figured a free meal wouldn't be such a bad idea in her book if she had to die like this. Without much of a choice at this point, and too weak to fight back, she simply closed her eyes and slowly drank the rest of the contents of the vial.

 _Stop trying to give up, you knuckle-headed sister of mine…_ Her sister frowned from her hiding spot, reading her sister's thoughts. Once the Umbreon finished the vial, she sighed, enjoying the taste of the substance which surprised her. She turned her gaze to the human and huffed slightly, wiping away the small amount that leaked from the side of her maw. "You're wasting your time human. I've been poisoned for far too long. It's too late, but hey… at least when I go this time, at least I won't feel abandoned like I was before i suppose. So… I guess, thank you for being here with me…"

 _There it is again… Abandoned, rejected, and left behind. She's just like Tempest's pack... And the banette… Is this place where they all stay now?_ Kitos thought to himself as he picked up another vial. He didn't want to hear her talk like this. "Hush that shit up. I'm not letting you give up on yourself like this." He reached around and held the second vial up. "Here, a second dose wouldn't hurt and it might even boost the effectiveness of the first. I'm honestly not sure if it will or not but damn it I'm not letting you give up on yourself like this."

The Umbreon laid on her back and stared at the vial. The encouraging and kinds words from this human stunned her, especially after all the years that had passed with herself and her sister. "...Alright." Without any objections, she started to down the second vial with more vigor. As she drank, her eyes opened little by little, her body language even starting to change. The hidden Pokémon stood there, having heard what the human said to her sister and saw that she was actually starting to perk back up a tiny bit. She could only stare in surprise as she saw her sister slowly recovering.

 _It's… it's actually working!  
_  
Kitos was surprised at how quickly the Umbreon drank down the second vial. He smiled, seeing that it was working. What he didn't expect was the surprisingly loud belch she gave off. "...Excuse me…" He shook his head and reached over to the bottle of water that rested next to the other three vials he had pulled out in case something else was wrong.

"You'll need some of this to rehydrate yaself but it'll also help wa-." He was cut off as she had somehow snatched the bottle from his possession, uncapped it, and started to chug the water with both her front and back paws holding it in place catching him by surprise. "...Well, someone's feeling better now."

"Better would be an understatement..." she sighed. Kitos looked up towards the sound of the voice and saw a figure in the shadows. Before he could say anything, the hidden Pokémon moved forward into the moon's illumination, revealing herself to be an elderly Espeon, evident by her graying fur. Her crystal blue eyes shined with a powerful light within them, showing that, despite her age, she was not someone to be taken lightly. Kitos watched as the Espeon casually made her way over to both the Umbreon and himself. She gave a small smile as she watched her sister finish drinking the water with such energy. "This is, honestly, an amazing improvement. I'm not sure what exactly you gave her but… I thank you for helping my baby sister." The Umbreon groaned, still holding the bottle in her paw as she looked to her sister.

"I'm not a baby anymore sis, come on! Can't you cut that out for once?" The Espeon smiled even more as she felt a tear run down her cheek and nuzzled her sister.

"Not a chance in hell..." The Umbreon groaned but nuzzled her sister, soon after giving her a light lick on the cheek. Kitos smiled, seeing the kindness they held for each other having felt that same feeling from when he had helped Tempest coming back to him.

 _Now I understand completely mother._.. "I'm just glad I was able to help, though I couldn't help shake this weird feeling as if someone was watching me." The Espeon gave a slight giggle as she sat down on her haunches and smiled at Kitos.

"Considering you are invading our packs territory, I believe it is a given." Kitos rubbed the back of his head.

"I understand, trust me... I won't be staying long but something is bothering me. Is th-." Before he could finish, a loud belch was heard from his lap. Looking down he saw the Umbreon had a content smile on her maw and kicked the plastic bottle away, sighing happily now. Kitos smirked and watched as the Umbreon gave a weak yawn and curled up into his lap, making him smile. He reached over and began petting the back of her head, making her smile and lean into his touch. "Guess someone has a belly full." Kitos gave a small chuckle before he shifted his gaze to the Espeon. "She'll need food if she's been in this condition and from what I've heard from Diana. Gathering food is now scarce due to the destruction of the berry forest."

The Espeon nodded her head for a moment then looked up to Kitos. "Out of curiosity, how can you understa-."

Before she could finish, Kitos pointed to right his ear. "Translator. My mother gave it to me in case I found or met any injured Pokémon wherever I go - it's why I have all the vials with me." She looked to the vials close to him. Using her Psychic, she levitated one of them to her and began to read the label.

"Cures burn condition - mixture of Rawst, Oran, Cherri and… Starf berries." The Espeon had this bewildered look after reading the last berry off. "Starf berries are an extremely rare berry to find around here in these parts how in celebi's name were you able to ahold of these?"

Kitos rubbed the back of his head sighing slightly. "My mother makes the mixtures from the garden she has outback. Since she retired, she found a love of making berry mixtures that complemented sweet and sour and a slight bitter to help even out the taste and boost the effects of what she combined. I'll have to let her know that I used two of her special poison cure mixtures so she can make another batch."

The Espeon levitated the vial back to its original place as she looked to Kitos. "Your mother gathers berries and mixes them together? She doesn't add any chemicals to any of her batches?" Kitos shook his head as he turned towards the vials.

"My mother would rather use what nature has to offer than use anything man made like some of the chemical cures… though the only one she has to rely on recently is the full restore spray since she's not been able to get any herbal plants till next season due to a shortage from where she buys them I'm afraid."

Her sister decided pipe up, "And I didn't taste any... You know I'm allergic to anything artificially created or chemical based. It makes me sick. It's why our former…" The Umbreon lowered her gaze and head slightly, recalling a bad memory. She felt herself growing sad but quickly perked up when she felt someone tickling her belly a small giggle escaped her as she desperately tried to swat away the culprit, soon quickly gaining the advantage. She turned and saw that Kitos was the one tickling her and huffed. "Don't tickle me..." She turned her head and pouted slightly only to be assaulted with more tickling, bursting into a fit of laughter before she rolled off his lap giving him a look. "Stop it I say!"

Kitos crossed his arms. "Stop worrying about the past. They're missing out on a fun-loving Umbreon. They screwed up but you're better off without someone who only wanted you for their own personal gain." Kitos reached over and rubbed the side of her cheek. She sighed and leaned into the affection and looked up towards him.

"You're right... I am better off - my sister and I both are."

The Espeon smiled, seeing that her sister wasn't just recovering but up and was finally moving. She was also glad that her sister didn't see this human as a threat now. With that in mind, her instincts kept her on guard, no matter how kind this human genuinely was. After all, it was hard to break old habits. "Thank you again for helping my sister Kitos. I will honor you with my name. You have… slightly… gained my trust. My name is Astra and this here is my sister." She nodded to her sister who straightened up and smiled.

"My name is Midnight. I am, and will be, in your debt… uh… Kitos was it?" Kitos shook his head.

"You owe me nothing and… wait, how did you-." The Espeon gave Kitos a look that spoke for her. Kitos facepalmed and groaned. "Right, Psychic-type - I'm an idiot." Midnight gave a sinister grin and pointed her paw towards him.

"Hey sis, this one actual admits he's an idiot! I think it's a miracle from Jirachi himself!" Midnight gave a small giggle before she fell into a fit of laughter once more as Kitos started to tickle her again.

"I'll give ya something to laugh about!" Astra gave a small smile and saw something she hadn't seen in years: bonding. Between human and Pokémon. With no pokéballs involved or being forced to do anything against their will. It was something she never thought she'd see in her old age.

 _Your presence here may have been a blessing in disguise… Maybe…_

* * *

- **On the first floor** - **  
**  
The entrance doors creaked open and slowly closed back into their place as a dark figure slowly entered the corridors of the factory. Making its way through the building, the figure stopped and sniffed the air a few times before it growled. "...I smell a human…" As it made its way down towards its room, it took notice of the burn marks and damaged door nearby, even taking notice that rooms roof had collapsed right next to Diana's room. In a worried run, he made his way to the door and opened it and saw no difference in it except seeing that Diana was with her kits, all of whom were fast asleep. Diana's ears perked up from hearing the door creak and turned towards the being, a smile quickly crossing her maw when she saw who it was.

"Welcome back, sir." The male smiled and waved at her.

"Rest, Diana. I've returned with minor complications." Giving her a small smile, he turned and continued his way down the hall. It wasn't long till he reached the cafeteria area and didn't see any of the four usual canine Pokémon in their room. "...Where are they..." As he turned to step out of the room, he heard a small crackling noise. Looking down, he saw a broken flashlight laying on the ground. He lowered down and took a few sniffs at it, growling as he did. "I knew it… there is a human here. I need to find them now."

As he made his way down the hall, he saw the halls of his home were completely destroyed, and laid in ruin. What remained of the ceiling and walls were covered in the remnant of fire attacks and dark energy burns where Dark pulse and other varias attacks had struck. "They must have put up one hell of a fight to use so many attacks in such a short amount of time." He eyes drew towards what remained of a large pile of rubble. His eyes instantly dilated as he saw a group of Pokémon. He pulled his paw back and channeled energy into his paw and slammed it against the remaining rubble, blasting it away clearing the path.

He stepped on through, looking to and from his surroundings as he shouted. "Alright, who the hell caused all of this damn damage?" he yelled. As the smoke cleared, a Golurk, Excadrill, Vaporeon, Floatzel, two Mightyena and a Houndoom stood at the ready to strike at whoever shouted but they all looked surprised when they saw who the actual voice was.

"Pack leader!" they all shouted at once as they respectfully bowed to their leader who waved them off.

"Stand down everyone." His attention turned to the Manectric who was unable to get to her paws but had her head held down in a bow. "...Lady Tempest... you're injured..." he spoke softly as he made his way towards Tempest. Her ears had fallen back, her gaze lowering while the rest of her pack watched carefully.

"With all due respect sir, this is nothing. It'll heal over time. I-." Shade held his paw up and silenced Tempest while his eyes fell onto her leg, seeing the wrapping work done on her leg, but quickly noticed that the scent of the same human was emitting off her entire body. "

"...Did the human do this to you, Tempest?" She shook her head almost immediately.

"Sir, please hear me out about the human. He Isn't the kind of human that needs to be dealt with. He is unlike the others from two years ago. My Injury was caused by the rubble that is behind us because of a miss fire by my mate, Inferno." Inferno scoffed and turned his head, growing under his breath while Maya and Fenrir remained silent as she continued. "He fired towards the human but missed due to being dazed and confused. He hit the ceiling after I had caught up and confronted the human. His attack caused the ceiling to collapse and with me underneath it, he-." Shade's gaze tore into Tempest's eyes as she shrank back from him, knowing he was angry now.

"You're going to blame your own mate for this injury, Tempest? For Arceus sake, he would die protecting you and this is how you treat him!" Fenrir's ears drew back, claws digging into the floor as he listened to how Shade reacted to Tempest. Tempest spoke out as she tried to continue while she held her gaze to Shade's.

"Sir, please, listen to me. The human helped me when we were both trapped on this side of the rubble. Kitos isn-." Shade got to his feet and growled under his breath.

"Enough! It's obvious this human's fooled you Tempest. He is in our home and a serious threat to our very lives. I can't be-."

"Sir! SIR!" Shade's gaze shifted towards a figure mending through the ceiling and revealing the Banette himself.

"Crow. I see you decided to reveal yourself for once in your sorry existence, coward." Crow flinched from Shade's comment.

"My apologies, but the human is on the second floor. He was able to attack and push us back so he could make his escape. We almost had him!" Inferno looked towards Tempest and spat.

"So you still think he is so innocent my mate? Obviously if he is desperate enough, he will strike back! He is no damn different than the rest of them!" Tempest growled towards Inferno.

"You're only pissed off because you lost your chance to kill Kitos when he dodged your attack and cracked your horn in the process adding insult to boot Inferno!" Maya stepped between them and barked at the both of them.

"Guys, knock it off! This is serious. That human is on the same floor with Lady Astra and Midnight, and she's sick! We need to go after the human before it's too late!"

"I couldn't agree more Maya," Shade spoke up as he turned to the pack. "Fenrir, you and Vaporeon are to take Tempest back to the pack's room and get her a proper spot to rest. She needs the energy to recover. Inferno, you and Maya will come with me to help deal with this human. Obviously the human has tricked Tempest into thinking he is an ally." Shade soon turned his gaze towards the Crow as he crossed his arms just as Inferno gained a head start towards the upper levels, "Crow, gather the Shuppet and scatter them throughout the factory and secure the exits and keep in contact with me." The Banette bowed, soon ascending back into the ceiling as Shade took off towards the direction of his and his mate's quarters.

Tempest quickly called out, "Maya, wait!" Maya halted for a moment and turned to Tempest who looked to her with pleading eyes, "Please, don't let them kill Kitos. He won't harm Astra or Midnight… Please… believe me, Maya… Just listen to him - he can understand us!" Maya looked down for a moment but soon turned and took off after their pack leader.

Vaporeon looked to Tempest as they helped her. "Shade's not going to listen nor will Inferno. Astra and Midnight are his only chance now I'm afraid…" Tempest looked to Fenrir who gave her the same understanding look. "I believe you Tempest… but it's out of our paws now." She slowly closed her eyes, giving an involuntary shiver.

 _'Please Shade,.. believe me when I say Kitos isn't like the other humans from our past, nor our former masters, please for once in your life, trust my word..' why else would you have trusted me with our family's safety…'_

* * *

 **-Inside the Den-**

"So that's why you're actually here... Because of a bet you and your friends made?" Astra asked as she now laid next to a sleeping Umbreon. She had fallen asleep due to some of the side-effects of the antidote she was given. Kitos nodded his head after he packed up the rest of the vials.

"Yeah, I would have actually stepped down and never came here but a friend of mine's Purrloin, Luna, got mixed up in the bet due to what my friend and his family is currently dealing with and, if I end up losing the bet, she's put into danger. She's never fought a battle and she has no experience, which is what she'd likely be used for. She could end up seriously hurt." Kitos sighed as he looked down the to ground for a moment before continuing, "The only thing I wanted to do was come here, find a room and sleep the night away." Kitos looked to the Umbreon for a moment and smiled, "But it seems to me Arceus had other plans in store for me apparently."

Astra nodded her head lightly but saw Kitos getting to his feet with difficulty. She saw him favoring his left side as he reached down picking up his pack and shouldered it. "Where are you going?" she asked. Kitos turned to Astra and smiled. "I can't stay here in case your pack leader comes back. I saw a room on the way here I could hide out until the morning as long as the Banette and Shuppet don't bother me again." Astra nodded her head lightly.

"That would be wise. I will inform and handle Crow and his group of misfits to leave you be on my orders. They know better then to test the likes of me and, with my sister recovering now, they would not want to test Midnight either whatsoever." Kitos nodded and smiled.

"Both of you get some rest although I think she took that advice way ahead of us." Astra smirked to Kitos and motioned her tail in a shooing manner, feeling herself lighten up.

"Get out of here already or I'll pin you to that wall and tickle you like you did my little sister." She gave a sinister grin while Kitos waved his hands in the air for a moment.

"Uh... mercy?" She gave a small giggle as she looked towards him. "There is actually a room two doors down. It's our medical bay, a room hardly anyone uses right now. It'll serve to help your injuries and sleep the night off." He smiled to Astra and bowed in her direction.

"Thank you, Astra." He turned and opened the door to the room then turned towards Astra. "...Hopefully I can finally sleep the rest of the night off…"

"Oh, you'll rest alright... In a body bag." Kitos turned his attention back in front of him and saw a Zoroark now standing in his direct path, along with a Mightyena and a Houndoom by its sides - the same two Pokémon from Tempest's pack.  
 _  
_"Pack Leader Shade, you've returned!" Astra spoke in high praise of the Zoroark. Kitos stood there as his eyes shrank into small pinpricks. His body forced itself to taking a step back.

 _The pack leader… Oh no…_

The Zoroark quickly snatched Kitos by the shirt and made a one-eighty turn, throwing Kitos right against the wall outside in the hall, knocking the breath out of him. He collapsed to the floor, gasping and coughing, his ribs aching in protest. "...Keep him restrained and in place until I come back…" was all the Zoroark commanded as he walked inside the room, leaving the two Canine Pokémon to deal with Kitos. They padded towards him with their fangs bared, ready to strike.

* * *

 **-elsewhere-**

Alura shot up from her bed, gasping in shock as she held a paw over her chest. She then turned towards the desk next to her bed and opened the drawer. A small blue oval stone that pulsed lightly was resting at the bottom of it. Gently picking up the stone, she brought it close to her heart and closed her eyes, focusing her aura. She could sense the collar's energy as it resonated from Kitos' aura signature. He's alive but his aura showed he was in distress. Her ears flattened against her head. She opened her eyes as she slowly crawled out of her bed and walked towards her window. A whine of worry came from her as she looked in the general direction he had gone.

 _Kitos… what's happening to you out there?_


	14. Chapter 13

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"  
'

 _ **Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
thoughts**_ _  
_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
Game freak does, I just own my Oc's**

* * *

Pain. That's all Kitos could feel, nothing but pain as he laid on the ground while the two canine pokémon continued to advance on him. Even as he struggled to get up, his gaze towards them never left. Maya quickly slipped behind Kitos while Inferno remained in front, that's when he felt Maya sink her fangs into his left shoulder causing him to jerk in pain from her jaws. "Don't..." was his only word as an electrical current shot through his entire body forcing him to scream in agony. If he wasn't in enough pain now, his body tensed and convulsed as Maya's Thunder Fang coursed through his body.

It had been quite some years since the last time he had last cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he endured the pain that coursed through his body. While he shook in Maya's grasp, Inferno could only grin towards Kitos as he laid there and suffered from her attack, he absolutely loved it. Inferno walked over to Kitos and slowly licked the tears from under his eyes. "Looks like your journey ends here human… I'll admit, you lasted longer than the others did two years ago," Inferno spoke lowly as he stepped away and began pacing back and forth in front of him, his nose held high in the air as he showed his prideful side. Kitos could only lay there as he tried to focus on nulling out the pain, but what Inferno just said did catch his curiosity.

 _...Two years ago? There were others here before me... who were they, and why?... I wonder.  
_  
Inferno looked towards the human grinning even more as he heard him cough in pain as he slowly lowered even further down onto the ground. "It is honestly quite a shame that Shade hasn't given me the order to kill you yet. If I were the one in charge, I would have already killed you without hesitation unlike _my_ Tempest, who couldn't even finish such a simple task!" Maya looked up towards Inferno, hearing how he spoke about her friend and unknowingly bit down harder on Kitos, causing him cry out.

 _Oh Mother Mew, this fucking hurts... Just remember what… she taught you...  
Focus, I just need... to focus._

Inferno shifted his gaze to Maya as he looked her up and down, almost like he was sizing her up. "Don't think I haven't noticed that look of disgust in your eyes Maya dear, you know what I say is right!"

"...You're a fucking… asshole, Inferno... What Tempest… see's in you, I can only pity her... instead."

Inferno stared at Maya for a moment before he realized that she wasn't the one who spoke to him. He shifted his gaze down towards Kitos who had a look of disgust in his eyes, his breathing labored as he laid on the ground glaring at Inferno. "The one thing Tempest at least did was give me a chance to explain myself as to why I was even here to begin with - more curious to know how I can understand any of you, something a real leader would do and not a dictator..." Kitos said as he took a much needed breath, feeling his ribs protest from Maya having shifted her weight on them forced him to groan from the pain.

Inferno glared towards the human snarling, "You little bastard! You have no right to speak to the likes of me as such, let alone understand what I say!" Inferno growled towards Kitos as flames could be seen escaping his nostrils.

Maya's eyes went wide once she realized that Kitos was defending Tempest and talking down to Inferno as if he actually really understood them. She lowered her gaze and thought back to what Tempest had said.

* * *

- **Flashback** -

 _"Maya, wait!" Maya stopped following their pack leader and turned to Tempest. The look in her eyes was something she hadn't seen in sometime. "Please, don't let them kill Kitos, he won't harm Astra or Midnight… please believe me Maya! Just listen to him, he can understand us!"_

Desperation.

After I turned away from tempest and followed Shade and Inferno, something in the back of my mind kept telling me to listen, but… how could I? It's unbelievable, humans who can understand our kind, that's not possible… right?

* * *

- **Flashback end** -

 _If what Tempest and Vaporeon said was true… he really can understand us… and it must be that small thing in his ear, if I was to destroy it… he couldn't understand us anymore, he would lose an advantage over us, but even with it though, he's in my jaws... he can't escape._

"What I do with Tempest is of no one's concern except my own. Not Maya, not Fenrir, not even our leader," Inferno growled threateningly as the flames escaped his maw, inching towards Kitos, making him pull back from Inferno.

Kitos growled back at Inferno, his anger starting to show, "Tempest may be your mate , but it is obvious you don't respect her." Maya lifted her gaze now focused on Kitos as she listened. "You treat Tempest like she's your property. I may be new to having a mate, but if there is one thing I do know for certain..." Kitos closed his eyes as he calmed his breathing.

Inferno smirked in amusement, not only was he surprised that this human could understand him, but he found himself grinning at the fact that he had the balls to actually lecture him. Oh how he was going to enjoy torturing this human. "And what would that be, hmm? What could you possibly know about something you're so new to, especially having a mate of your…" Inferno stopped himself rearing his head back his ears twitching them. "Wait a second, did you just say?"

Maya blinked for moment, the grip she had on his shoulder slacked as she processed what Kitos just said as well. _Why didn't I notice it before when I sat next to him… the scent of another pokemon covers him... it's strong as well, but I can't figure out who it is..._

Kitos felt something was off. But what, he didn't know. "...That you believe in eachother, even when the odds are against you, you protect one another." Inferno watched as he saw that Kitos' eyes had shifted which caused him to blink. "Even If you're possibly facing your own death, you protect your mate till your dying breath."  
 _  
What the hell is up with this kid, his eyes… are they glowing?_

A faint, blue glow resonated from the collar itself, catching both Inferno and Maya's attention. This caused Inferno to take a few steps back as the human pushed his hands onto the floor and started to push himself off the floor. "You show your devotion and loyalty to one another and most importantly..." Maya unlatched her jaws and leapt back away from the human and watched as he got to his feet, staring at Inferno, a look of hate towards him. "You treat each other equally and with respect!" Just as the words left Kitos' mouth, his body covered in the same energy, forcing Inferno into a fighting stance.

"Just because you have a mate of your own doesn't mean you know how our culture works. At least you're back on your feet... now I have even more reason to kill you!"  
Inferno growled towards the human as flames ignited within his maw. Maya took a few more steps back and lowered down to her combat stance as well growling.

"If you have a mate of your own, then you should have stayed with her. We have our orders to keep you restrained… don't make things worse than what they already are." Kitos stood there, opening and closing his hands as he felt the energy surging through his body, his breathing calmed.

"Sorry, but I had to do what was necessary to help a friend of mine. Had they not got involved, I wouldn't even be here tonight." Inferno smirked as the flames licked around his maw.

"You're something else human. Regardless of your reasons, you've came to the wrong place to stay for the night!"

 _Tell me about it...  
_

* * *

- **inside the Den** -

Once Shade entered into his den, leaving Maya and Inferno to keep the human restrained so he could focus on helping his mate, he turned to Astra who sat next to her sister and smiled. "I'm glad to see you come back to us in one piece. I was starting to worry for your well being, Shade."

Shade continued his way towards Midnight in silence until he saw the empty vials near her sleeping form. "What did he do to her Astra? Why did you socialize with the likes of that human, let alone allow him to come near her!?"

His attitude caught her off guard. She'd never heard Shade get so angry, especially towards her. "Shade, please calm down. I can explain myself if you're willing to listen to-." Shade growled even louder towards Astra.

"Why the hell should I listen to what you have to say Astra? You allowed a human near your own sister - my very mate! Have you forgotten what those humans did to her two years ago? To the others, some of our own are missing because you thought they could be given a fucking chance!"

Astra's ears fell and she looked to the floor as she felt her tears starting to build. "I made a mistake because she was our former master. I thought she was coming back for us - can you actually blame me for thinking that she might of wanted us again?"

Shade stared at Astra for a moment before he shifted his gaze to Midnight, seeing her sleeping soundly. "No, I can't blame you Astra - it was until she brought the others here and, because of that, our home looks the way it does. You simply made a mistake, but it cost us all more then some can understand." He carefully kneeled down and rubbed Midnight's cheek who nuzzled into the affection and curled up even more. "Humans can't ever be trusted, not after what they have done to us. I'll never trust them, not after the years I've endured until I was thrown out here..."

Astra watched as Shade checked on her little sister and sighed, "...What are you going to do with him then? He's not even one of them Shade - he isn't even a trainer. We can just let him go."

Shade snapped towards Astra and growled at her, "Are you out of your mind? I don't give a damn if he is a trainer or from those bastards. He won't leave here alive." Astra's eyes widened and turned to Shade in a panic.

"But he gave Midnight a mixture that cured her poison, gave Diana and her kits food and his own blanket! He even helped Tempest when she could have been crushed by the debris."

Shade stared at Midnight before he picked up one of the vials and sniffed it, noticing it held a berry scent. "He was near Diana's Kits and she didn't kill him either - have the lot of you grown soft or am I losing my mind here? He obviously wants something and whatever it is, he won't get it!" Astra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her leader wasn't listening, only hearing what he wanted to hear.

"Shade please... Just let this one go, I can convince him not to-"

"I've heard enough from you Astra. Feed Midnight the Pecha berries I brought while I deal with this human once and for all!" Shade got to his hind paws and started towards the door only to stop when a chair latched under the doorknob, making him turn to see that Astra was actually trying to stop him.

"Shade, you can't kill him, they will come looking for him if he remains missing for too long. Think carefully on your actions before you do something that might put us all in danger here!" Shade returned his view towards the door and lifted up his claws, growling as he did.

"This is my territory and my pack, I will do what I deem is necessary to protect my family!"

* * *

- **back in the halls** -

Kitos stood there, looking to Inferno then back to Maya, keeping his renewed guard up, thinking of any options he might have. _I'm stuck in a fucked up position here. Maya is hesitant on what to do, but Inferno wants to gut me like a magikarp and make me suffer... my options are seriously thin here..._

"Give it up human! You have nowhere to run - your only option is to fight us!" Inferno chuckled as he started to pace back and forth in front of Kitos, making sure he was paying attention. "Maya, when I give the signal, strike him back down so I can finish him!" Maya looked to Inferno then to Kitos but that's when she noticed something off about his fighting stance.

 _He's using a defensive stance… if he wanted to hurt either of us he would be using a more aggressive stance… if he wanted to he could have attacked us already..._

"Do we really have to do this?" Kitos and Inferno both looked to Maya who was looking towards Inferno with a serious gaze. "Seriously Inferno, think about this for one moment... He's had multiple chances to attack all of us here... He could've killed Tempest when he was alone with her, he could have ended Midnight in her weakened state, he might of even had the jump on Astra since she's been exhausted from watching over Midnight all this time." Inferno looked to Maya growling, towards her.

"And what about Crow and his comrades? He attacked them moments ago to escape. Can't you see that trusting humans is a pointless thing here? They will do anything to get what they want!"

"You must be talking about the light from my collar," Kitos interrupted them, catching their attention. "When Crow, as you just called him, and his Shuppet got close to me, my collar gave off a strong flash of light. They all ran off while I ran to find a empty room to hide in."

Maya and Inferno both stared at Kitos. Maya looked to Inferno as he processed what he just said. "So you didn't attack Crow at all... it's just the light from the collar itself," Maya spoke up getting a simple nod from Kitos who spoke up again.

"Look, I am sorry for intruding onto your territory. All I wanted to do was find an empty room and sleep, that's it. I'm not here to cause harm or capture anyone here."

Inferno closed his eyes. Now that he was listening to Kitos, he could hear his words clear as day - he couldn't sense any lies or malice hidden in his words. "You speak the truth... As much as I hate to admit it... But that doesn't change the fact you're still a human, we have our orders. I can't allow a repeat to what happened years ago... you are our enemy!"

Inferno bared his fangs, the flame igniting within his maw, and launched a flamethrower attack towards Kitos, forcing him to dodge out of the flames path towards Maya who leapt away from Kitos, keeping her distance as Inferno glared towards him. he stopped for a moment and saw the glow from his body had slowly faded away and his stance relaxed. "I'm not going to fight you Inferno, I didn't come here to fight or cause problems whatsoever so stop this nonsense!" Inferno stared at Kitos. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Even after they had attacked him again, he refused to retaliate. "But I do want to know something if i may."

Inferno looked to Kitos eyeing him for a moment for any tricks, "Fine, you've earned at least one question to ask… you better make it count so speak your mind," Inferno growled.

 _Damned human filth… Maya's right - if he wanted to hurt any one of us he would have done it by now. He had a chance just now and didn't. Though he did say he wouldn't be here if his friend didn't get involved what exactly does he mean._

Kitos stayed where he was, his gaze set on Inferno. "What happened here years ago, I understand hating your former masters but hating all humankind is a tall order. Something serious must of happened here and I want to know what it might be. Will you tell me?"

Maya and Inferno looked to one another then their gaze shifted to Kitos. "Out of everything, you want to know what happen to us instead of asking to let you leave. Either you're really foolish, or you actually give a shit." Inferno closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine then… what happened here over two years ago wa-"

The three of them heard a feral scream before an explosion caused them to take cover as the door behind them shattered with Shade emerging from the entrance of his den. "Now then, It's time for you to die human. I'm willing to make this quick and painless if you just cooperate!" His gaze fell on the human who now laid on his stomach. Groaning, he pushed part of the door off himself with Inferno underneath him. Inferno's gaze fell on Shade.

"What the hell was that for Shade!"

Shade growled and took ahold of Kitos by his shirt and threw him a few feet away with a snarl, "Get off my family, you bastard. Your life ends tonight!" Kitos landed on his backside and looked up towards Shade with a groan.

"H-hang on Shade…" Kitos was silenced when Shade backhanded him, sending him to the floor.

"You came to my home, twisted my family's minds to thinking you're not like the rest of your kind!" Shade then raised his claws then thrusted them forward, only to meet the floor where Kitos was as he rolled away from the Zoroark. "You will die here tonight human, no one will save you!" Kitos held his side as he backed up and quickly turned taking off towards the stairs with Shade right on his tail.

Maya shook her head turning towards the doors entrance and rushed inside finding Astra coughing from the stirred up dust and smoke. "Lady Astra, are you.." Inferno came in beside Maya and saw Midnight was nuzzling her sister surprising them both. "Lady Midnight, your better?"

Midnight turned to the both of them with a small smile. "Yes, and it's thanks to the human that i've been able to recover. But Shade wants to kill him." Inferno rose an eyebrow towards the girls. "If it's Shade's order to kill him then we don't question it… right?"

Maya shook her head as Astra spoke up. "We can't allow that to happen Inferno, he has done us no wrong, not only that, but if Shade kills Kitos and he doesn't return to his home, then others will come looking for him, and once they find this place, everything we have will be taken from us, we have to stop Shade before he makes a mistake that'll cost us everything!

With her final word, Astra and Midnight both rushed past Maya and Inferno who soon took off after their second in command and her sister. "But why would anyone come searching for the human?" Inferno asked with a serious tone.

Astra kept her focus as she tracked Shade's scent. "That human lives close by and, knowing him, he must have friends who'll come searching for him if he goes missing. Not only that, but the human isn't any average human. He's mated to one of our own kind and if I had to guess by the scent, she's a Lucario to be exact and when a Lucario lose someone they consider a mate… they will search high and low for their missing lover until they are found or die trying..."

Maya thought for a moment and spoke up, "I knew I smelled a pokemon's scent on him, but a lucario? How the hell did he mate with a pokemon like that in the first place? Not only that but the Lucario breed don't just pick any random mate - they must be loyal, trustworthy, pure-hearted and..." Maya realized what she just said as her eyes dilated. "Oh no..." Inferno nodded and kept his gaze forward. "Then what he said about being new to having a mate was true… I'm afraid a lucario will be a serious problem if Shade does kill him..."

* * *

- **With Kitos...** -

Kitos was running for his life as he felt the energy from a Shadow Claw narrowly miss him. He ran around the corner of the hall, his gaze caught sight of the stairs he had came up not long ago. He figured going back down would give him a better chance. Even though leaping down the stairs was a risky move, he knew his options were limited, especially with a pissed off zoroark chasing him down. He didn't have much of a choice at this point.

Just as Kitos reached the stairs, he took ahold of the railing and leapt over them, landing on his feet. Using the momentum to push himself forward into a roll to lighten the impact, a few pokemon nearby caught sight of Kitos and backed away as they saw him rush towards the double doors close by.

Shade caught sight of where Kitos was going and used a Shadow Claw attack trying to cut him off from entering the room, his attack slicing through the door and barely missing. The scent of blood quickly filled his nose as he realized that he landed a lucky hit on him.

 _I've got your scent now... You can't hide from me now… Very thing I dwell in is my field advantage. It will soon be your worst nightmare… your grave soon enough…_ Shade leapt over the railing of the stairs. Landing on his hind paws, he turned to the random pokemon and pointed a claw down the hallway. "All of you get back to your quarters and rest, I have everything under control here."

With the order from their pack leader, they turned and headed back towards their own rooms but a few looked back, hoping to see what might have been going on. Shade turned back towards the room in front of him, growling in disgust as he headed inside. _Of all places you had to run into human… Guess I better tread carefully…_ As Shade entered the room, the door creaking loudly from the years of wear and tear, the door shutting on its own.

Astra and the pack reached the doors as they shut. Astra cursed under her breath, looking to the door and backed away growling. "Damn it… why did they go in there?" Midnight stepped forward to her sister and nuzzled her side lightly.

"Come on, we can't sit here, we've got to stop him…: Just as Midnight took a step forward, a pink energy surrounded the doors, causing everyone to turn to Astra.

"We can't - even the ghost types refuse to venture in there. It's forbidden to enter this room for our own safety." Maya stepped forward to Astra, looking up to the worn down sign, staring at it for a moment.

"...It's that room, isn't it lady Astra? the room where pokemon go in but never come out?" Astra merely nodded her head while Midnight looked towards the doors, cursing under her breath.

"I'm afraid so young Maya. Even with my years of experience, I myself have never dared to enter that room." Inferno stared at the sign and read the damaged sign out aloud to everyone.

"Pokéball Manufacturing: Authorized Personnel Only!"

* * *

- **inside the room** -

Kitos moved as quickly as he could to find a hiding place. He knew it would be difficult but he kept moving around the entire room, knowing he was bleeding from Shade's attack. He pushed himself into a wall and slid down it, wincing in pain, feeling the open wounds on his back spread open. "F-fuck… that last attack got me. I'm bleeding, exposed… I just hope I spread my scent around here enough to buy me some time." He heard the doors slam shut. Jerking his attention to the direction of the doors slowly making out a dark silhouette. He knew Shade had followed him inside.

Kitos turned away from the door and focused on calming down his breathing. There was nothing he could do - his backpack was dropped inside Shade's den, he was exhausted, and badly hurt. He needed to figure out a plan and think of one quickly. "I know you're in here Human! Come out and I won't take my time killing you!" Kitos almost pissed himself with how close Shade could be heard. It was almost like he was right above him. His gaze slowly shifted straight up and saw a large, shadow silhouette hovering close to him.

 _Oh fuck… don't move, don't breath, don't fucking exist! Holy shit… if he finds me I'm completely fucked!_

He watched as the shadow shifted and moved away from where he was and started towards the opposite direction, leaving Kitos sitting where he was. Kitos shifted his leg and bumped a nearby shelf, a small can falling off and hit the floor, creating a noise loud enough to ring throughout the room. The shadow jerked back and fired a focus blast, destroying the shelf with its contents falling onto the floor, causing more racket than before as Shade lept towards the area, unleashing a shadow claw attack upon the now empty space. Kitos took this opportunity and ran from his spot, alerting Shade. "Oh no you don't!" Shade aimed his claws at Kitos and let loose a focus blast, missing him by a few feet but the aftershock of the attack forced Kitos off his feet and slammed into the floor. He winced in pain involuntarily, hissing in pain.

 _Fuck… I don't want to die like this…_

Shade landed a few feet from him as the aura of ghost energy surrounded his claws. "Not bad... With what little time you had, you spread your scent around here to cover up where you've been hiding. Very clever, but now, it's over!" Kitos turned his attention to Shade, tears welled up in his eyes from the pain he was enduring. He reached out and placed his hand on the floor and tried to move away from Shade but his hand landed on something round. It had the shape like a ball. He didn't know what it was, nor did he care.

"I don't want to fight you. I didn't come here to hurt any of you but I'll be damned if I lay here and take this shit anymore from you Shade!" He threw the item that was in his hand. Once it made contact, it landed on the ground with Shade smiling.

"Admirable, I'll make sure to give you a quick de-." Shade was cut off as a red light surrounded him and sucked him into the ball Kitos had just threw.

He had thrown a Poké Ball at Shade.

Kitos blinked for a second before he slowly got back to his feet. His body protested, causing him even more pain. He looked around and noticed a few more of the pokeballs just laying around. He picked up a couple of them for a just in case situation. Kitos then looked back in the direction of the first ball, seeing the red light in its center continued to blink in and out. "...Did I just catch him...?" After a few seconds, he saw the light started to increase its blinking which made him think.

 _Wait a minute, shouldn't it have stopped or... oh shit._ Kitos turned and bolted away from the Poké Ball as it erupted in a flash of white light, releasing Shade back out. _Oh fuck, it didn't work!_

Shade snarled furiously, stomping the Pokéball to pieces. "Human, you will beg for mercy after I'm through with the likes of you!" Kitos looked back in Shade's direction as he ran, his mind racing now.

 _Plan, I need a fucking plan now!_

Kitos looked around as he ran from Shade. He spotted his next hiding place and dove behind a conveyor belt closest to the wall. He noticed a lot of holes in the walls and broken windows towards the back of the building, bringing in the moon's light. He slowly turned and looked in the direction Shade was until a loud crash came from the zoroark who landed nearby. "Get out here so I can use you as my new scratchboard. I'll be gentle, I swear!"

Kitos watched as Shade looked for a moment, sniffing the air as he did. He decided it was time to get bold, knowing Shade was trying to kill him. Perhaps he could find out something like he did with the others.

"Why are you wanting to kill me so damn badly Shade? I've done nothing to you or to your family. Just let me go and we can pretend this event tonight never happened." Shade's jerked his attention towards his hiding spot, smirking as he did.

"You're not smart talking to me. All you've done is revealed yourself to me." Shade had reached Kitos' hiding spot watching took a step back with Shade staring him down. "You have trespassed onto my territory, you have influenced my family into thinking you're not some horrible person, and if you think I will just forget this and take a risk of my family being targeted again, you're sadly mistaken."

Shade stepped forward while Kitos limped back away from him. Kitos decided to dig deeper, even though he was starting to shake with each step with fear and from the pain. "I haven't made any ill intentions to your family. I came here to sleep for one night, that was it. I didn't know any Pokémon were even here until tonight. Seriously Shade, just let me go and we can forget about this." Shade was only a few feet from Kitos, now staring into his eyes. He saw that Kitos was looking back into Shade's refusing to remove eye contact with the hostile Zoroark.

Shade started to question himself if what they said was actually true...

Shade growled lowly, making Kitos back up even further as he lept towards Kitos who threw himself onto the belt and rolled away from Shade, who growled as he turned towards him. "I will not allow my family to be hurt again! You and every human are the fucking same! You don't care about us or our well being. You're lying to them and to me you're no different than the rest of your kind - backstabbers and traitors!"

Kitos saw Shade hurdle over the belt and progressed towards Kitos. He pulled another ball and threw it. He winced, causing the ball to hit the wall above Shade who snarled. "Even now you're trying to capture me with those damn outdated things-." he stopped himself as he felt the ball hit his side, making him curse under his breath. "You've got to be fucking-." The red energy absorbing Shade inside the Pokéball.

Kitos saw the ball land on the ground, only the blinking of the light remained at a fast pace, letting him know Shade was not going to stay in this one for long. Kitos turned and ran towards a stack of boxes and hid behind them, panting weakly. "I can't… keep going like this. My ribs are killing me, my shoulder is still bleeding… Damn you Jake... you asshole." He sat there holding his side, feeling the nerves dance around, letting him know that he was still alive but in a lot of pain. He turned and looked in the direction of the ball he had ran from. "Did it work this time?" He closed his eyes with a sigh following suit. "It doesn't matter if I caught him or not… I'll have to release him, Shade's a pokemon i can't handle."

What Kitos didn't know was Shade was already out of the pokéball and right by the boxes, but had yet to reveal himself. He heard Kitos mention he would have to release him. "Not only that, the Pokémon need him here as their leader just as he needs them as his family. I have to release him so he can continue protecting them. I just pray to Arceus he'll understand my intentions..." Shade stood there surprised by what Kitos just said.

 _He actually thinks he caught me, but he's going to release me so I can stay here and protect my family? No, it's not true… he'll just take the pokéball and run._

Shade watched Kitos' as he walked into the moonlight and lowered down with difficulty, picking up the pokéball that was still intact and sealed shut that Shade closed back carefully to spring his trap, watching him carefully. As Kitos pressed the button on the ball, it clicked open with nothing coming out of it. He heard Kitos gasp then mutter under his breath, "Oh no..."

 _He really opened it. He actually tried to release me…_ Shade now had the element of surprise on his side. Kitos looked around frantically for the Zoroark in every direction as fear crept into his mind.

 _He's out, pissed, and I'm in the open. I'm dead, I seriously just fucked up... I'm beyond dead!  
_  
Kitos stopped himself and turned around towards where he came from and dropped the empty Pokéball, checking his surroundings as he did. The pokéball clattered to the ground as he slowly stepped away from where he stood wondering where Shade now was.

What Kitos didn't expect was the light from a focus blast attack form then barrel straight towards him. He threw himself to the floor with hardly any time to spare as the attack flew overhead, destroying the nearby conveyor belt.

"You're mine now human!" Kitos heard Shade snarling out. He looked up towards him, his claws ready to skewer him through to the floor. Kitos rolled to the right as the claws slammed into the concrete floor but Shade's quick thinking gave him a better reaction speed as he slammed his hind paw into Kitos' stomach which forced him back further from Shade, tumbling across the room.

Kitos groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. Getting back to his feet as quickly as he could, he felt like he'd been dragged through a few street fights. He spat towards the floor then reached up, wiping the blood from his lower jaw, staring towards Shade who waited carefully on Kitos' next move now.

 _He's not giving me any choice. He won't stop until I'm dead.._

"What the hell happened years ago for you to be like this? Why are you so damn determined to kill someone who's done nothing wrong to any of you?" Kitos yelled throughout the pain. Shade kept his gaze locked on Kitos, growling towards him as he continued his approach while Kitos kept backing away.

"You're a threat to my family - all of you, and I'll be damned if I let another human leave here alive after what happened last time..."

Kitos stood there, holding his side as he heard the zoroark finish. He spoke lowly, "Shade, I'm nothing like those who have hurt you or your family, but I'm not going to continue to stand here and take a beating when I don't deserve this myself."  
Kitos straightened his posture while opening and closing his hands, spreading his legs apart, his right foot being in front while the left was off to the side and behind while he stared into the Zoroarks eyes showing how serious he was, even if the odds were against him.

He had enough of this.

Shade gave a small chuckle, "Guess you figured out that I'm not letting you leave here alive. One way or another, only one of us will leave out of this room." He lunged towards Kitos as he threw the last pokéball he kept hidden away towards Shade who slashed the ball to pieces. Not long after, he slammed into Kitos, pushing him back but felt a strike of pain course under his maw as Kitos uppercutted the Zoroark. He staggered back for a second then shook his head for a moment as his gaze fell back onto the human in front of him and saw his stance was different now. He held one hand in front of his body while the other was by his hurt side, both palms open.

 _I recognize that fighting stance. That's a Lucario combat stance… but how does he know it?_ Shade decided to rush towards Kitos, clenching his claws into a fist. Throwing it right towards Kitos, the human side stepped and slammed his open palm into Shade's chest, knocking the breath from his lungs who then followed up with a spinning hook kick, landing a decent strike to the Zoroark's head. Disorientated, Shade lunged towards Kitos and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Kitos used the momentum to his advantage by shoving both of his feet into Shades stomach and pushed with everything he had, throwing the pokémon over himself while his own head made contact with the concrete.

Kitos rubbed the back of his head while he shook off the pain that was coursing through it as he got back to his feet. Before he could react, Shade was mid-attack, throwing a Shadow Claw his way. With nothing else to protect him, he crossed his arms to block the attacks energies as they slammed against him. Sparks of energy crackled from the attack. To say he was surprised that there wasn't much pain to the attack would have been an understatement. He had realized too late that Shade tricked him and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

With no time to recover from the attack, Shade lept right onto Kitos, pinning him to the ground. Kitos tried to break free only for Shade to headbutt Kitos right against his own, making him lose focus. He knew he couldn't win this fight. His time was ticking down, and fast.

Shade rose his right claws as they coated with the ghostly energies. "It's over!" he yelled before thrusting his claws forward but slammed into something with heavy resistance. Kitos laid there expecting pain, but he felt nothing except for the strange feeling from before had resurfaced.

Opening his eyes, he saw a thin layer of blue energy was surrounding Shade's claws as they were mere inches from his chest. Shades' eyes were wide as he snatched his claws back, leaping a few feet away the human, staring in bewilderment. "H-how can that be possible!?"

Kitos rolled onto his right side and shoved himself back onto his feet. His hand slowly went to the collar while three of his fingers rested against the stone's center. _There is it again. It's the stone's energies… wait… No, it's… different this time… I know this feeling._ Kitos stopped his train of thought and closed his eyes as the blue energy seemed to hold onto his very being, almost as if it was protecting him. Even though it was weak, it could still be seen while the zoroark kept his distance away from Kitos.

 _It's faint but… this energy coursing through my body... Alura, is this… your doing?_


	15. Chapter 14

**This story Contains Strong language, comedy, sexual references, Rape, violence and minor blood You have been warned!  
Pokémon language Barrier is Present  
telepathy and Translators Are NEEDED to understand poke speech**

"human/ translated poke speech"  
 _ **'Pokémon speech / telepathy/Aura '  
**_ _ **thoughts  
**_ **I don't own Pokémon!  
** **Game freak does, I just own my Oc's  
-**

* * *

Alura stood by her bedroom window, her eyes closed as her body was surrounded by a light blue energy. The energy of her aura - it slowly poured into her paws where another blue stone rested. _I know you can't hear me Kitos, but I can sense you're in serious trouble out there. The Aura Stone's energy is nearly drained but I am able to give you a portion of my energy through my own stone and transfer it back to you._ Alura opened her eyes as she felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she spoke in a hushed whisper, "Please, whatever it takes Kitos, come back home to me..."

* * *

- **At the factory** -

Kitos slowly opened his eyes, the same glow that surrounded his very being could be seen illuminating within his eyes. His gaze fell to Shade. He could see the zoroark was unsure of what to do. Knowing what he said earlier and with the hackles on his neck standing on end, Kitos knew this wasn't going to end how he had hoped for. "...And to think I thought you were a threat before. No… you're far worse than what I originally thought…" Shade's words came through in a threatening tone as he raised his claws. "You won't leave here alive… I'll die just to kill you if that's what it takes! I won't let you or anyone else harm my family, nor what I have made here for those in need!"

Instantly, Shade vanished from his spot then reappeared right in Kitos' face. He slammed his shoulder into his chest and knocked him down onto the ground. Unexpected to the Dark-type, as Kitos fell onto the ground, he quickly recovered by rolling over and landing on his feet, back to a full stand quicker than he did since that strange glow surrounded Kitos' being. _Where the hell did he even get that energy from?_ Shade thought as he kept his gaze locked on the human. _The Lucario fighting stance and the blue glow... He couldn't possibly know how to use Aura... the Aura Guardians are all extinct now… So how is it possible?_

"I warned you Shade…" Shade shifted his attention and continued growling under his breath. His claws coated themselves in the ghostly energy as he brought his guard back up. Unsure of what this human really could do, he couldn't afford to make any mistakes in this fight. Kitos stepped to the side with Shade doing the same, the two of them now circling one-another, looking for any possible openings.

"I'm not gonna let you kill me Shade, but I'm not going to kill you either, they need you alive, are you even thinking of their safety here at all during any of this, they need their leader here to protect them!"

Shade gave a low chuckle an rushed towards Kitos slashing towards him. Kitos shifted out of the claws direct path. He closed his hand into a fist and gave it everything he had and punched the zoroark under his maw. Shade howled in pain as he staggered back for a second and dropped to the floor but quickly used his free paw as extra leverage and kicked Kitos in the stomach. Kitos hunched over holding his gut in pain. Shade quickly took the opportunity and slammed his knee into Kitos' head, knocking him back then leapt a couple of feet away from the human, creating some distance and watched as Kitos fell flat on his back. "I'm doing just that, protecting my family from the likes of you and your kind!"

Shade moved towards Kitos as he gathered the dark energy from within himself and sent it directly into both of his paws and threw himself to the floor, howling out a feral cry as the energy of his Night Daze attack hurdled towards Kitos. Kitos groaned from the growing headache that now coursed through him. He shook his head for a moment, only to catch sight of the dark energy rushing towards him. With hardly time to act, Kitos threw his arms up as the blue energy formed around his arms and begun to glow just as the attack slammed into him, sending him flying back where he then slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

The energy around his body started to weave in and out as it started fading from his body. The pain in his back and left side soon returned full force, making it more difficult for him to recover from the impact. _Deja fucking vu… how many more times am I going to slam into shit today... Ugh…_ Kitos groaned under his breath, desperate to fill his lungs with fresh air. _Not only… that but this energy won't last forever. I've got to push Shade back…_

After a moment, Kitos was able to pull himself away from the wall and fell onto his knees as he coughed weakly, a small trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. He held his chest as the taste of iron assaulted his taste buds. Kitos shifted his attention towards Shade as he heard the zoroark walking towards him with a chuckle. He raised his right claws in the air, the ghostly energies surrounding them.

"Pathetic… I figured you would of been a better challenge with that newfound energy of yours. But no matter… it'll all end here once I cleave your throat wide open." A growl escaped from under Kitos' breath as he shoved himself back to his feet while holding his side.

"You're not killing me, Shade. I already told you I won't let you." Kitos coughed again and fell back onto one knee, trying to keep his footing the best he could. Shade lowered his right claw as he continued walking towards Kitos. A smug grin appeared on his maw as he got closer.

"Oh? Then try and stop me. I want to hear you beg for mercy." Shade reached Kitos and loomed over the human and looked down into his eyes as Kitos could only stare back at the zoroark in pain. Something made Shade stop for a second as something felt was very off. But what, he did not know. As Shade stared into Kitos' eyes, he saw that he showed no fear towards the pokémon, making his eyes slowly dilate in anger but surprise as well. _What is this? Why isn't he afraid of me… Where the hell did he get this confidence from?_

At that moment is when Shade saw something within Kitos' that he hadn't seen since he was a zorua so many years ago. Determination - a will to survive - something he had lost because of his former master and the type of trainer that he was. While Shade himself had to suffer for his failure in any battle that they had in his youth… The memories of his former master began to surface slowly, clouding his mind as he kept staring at Kitos. He was slowly replaced with his former master with a malice grin.

Shade's breathing hitched as he stepped back away from Kitos which gave him an opening he desperately needed. He lunged at the zoroark and knocked him down. Shade yelped and moved his paws towards his face as Kitos started to hit the zoroark with what little energy he had left as the glow around his body began to fade away. Kitos hated the fact he was having to hurt the zoroark. "We could have just avoided this. I didn't want to have to do this to you, Shade!" The zoroark actually gave a panicked cry as he started to curl up defensively.

"Stop hitting me Dustin!"

Kitos halted his assault on the zoroark and stared at Shade and saw that he now appeared to be cowering underneath him. Kitos lowered his guard as he quietly spoke, "...Dustin?"

Big mistake.

Shade's eyes snapped open as he kicked Kitos off him. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He got back to his feet and raised both of his paws in the air then slammed them down into Kitos' back, knocking him back down to the floor.

"Cowards! You're all nothing but sniveling, weak, pathetic, cowards! All of you humans are! All you do is use us to no damn end! It doesn't matter what it's for!" Shade was now shaking worse than before and snarling down towards the human as his eyes dilated. "Gym badges and colored paper you call money. Our bodies, anything you fucking want!"

Shade took another step back as he held his arms against his chest, shaking violently at this point. "It doesn't matter if we look different to you or not! it doesn't matter if we were born with defects or something hindering us. We put our faith in you, and for what? You bastards do nothing but use us! We are nothing but tools for your goals and for anything that you desire."

Shade closed his eyes and held himself tighter as tears could be visibly seen falling from his cheeks now. "We trusted you… And for what? Just so you can abandon us in the wild like we never meant anything to you?" Kitos laid there face down on the cold floor, his focus fading in and out as Shade continued to scream at him. Kitos started to finally understand why Shade hated humans so much. He was just like the others.

Abandoned and left to die; left alone to face the world by himself without the person he trusted with his very life. However, one thing stuck out to him. Shade coward under Kitos, thinking he was his former master. Shade's former master, Dustin, had abused him when he was a zorua… but… how far did the abuse run, let alone how badly?

 _It makes sense now… Shade's hate of humans is because of what happened to him in his past, and seeing other pokemon being abandoned is why his hate for mankind has gotten so badly. Not only does he not trust humans but every pokemon here don't trust humans at all._

Kitos groaned while trying to pick himself off the ground. He felt Shades arm wrap around his neck, lifting him off the ground. It didn't take long for Kitos to register that he was in serious trouble now. Kitos reached for the zoroark's arm and tried to pry himself free but he couldn't. Slowly, Shade eased Kitos to his feet and kept his arm around his neck as he felt the zoroark whisper in his ear, "I'm going to enjoy this…" Kitos didn't know what the zoroark meant until he felt the pokemon's claws barely touch the open wounds on his upper back towards his shoulder, making him stiffen in place.

"Shade, wait... Please, we can talk this out!" Kitos yelled scaredly.

That was the last thing on the zoroark's mind. Shade's lips curled into a cruel and sinister grin. His arm tightened around Kitos' neck and his claws went to the top of the jagged wounds and, without hesitation, dug his claws into his shoulder, making Kitos cry out. His screams got louder and louder as his claws dragged down the already painful open wounds, fresh blood slowly pouring from reopening his wounds.

Kitos couldn't stand what was happening to him.

Being beaten was one thing, but being tortured by a pokemon was a new hell he hoped he would never have to endure. He struggled against Shade which only added more to the pain he was enduring as the claws kept sliding down into his open wounds, making him groan in agony. It didn't take long as Shade reached a more sensitive spot that struck multiple nerves, causing Kitos to scream as loud as he was able.

* * *

 **\- Outside the room -  
**

Everyone could hear the occasional bang or sound of chattering around them. Pokemon had gathered around the forbidden room, some muttering could be heard amongst them. "Is it true? Has a human really come here?

"Our pack leader's inside there dealing with that human. He'll bring back his head!"

"So they really are inside?"

"I heard he isn't even a trainer so why is he here?"

Midnight was pacing back and forth in front of the door in silence, ignoring the chatter. "I can't fucking take this… what if Shade's already killed him sis?"

Midnight turned to her sister who sat there with her eyes closed. Her ears twitching back and forth, only she lowered her head and turned towards the group and yelled, "Can the lot of you please keep silent for just five minutes so I can focus my hearing here?" The group went silent for a moment. She got what she wanted. "Thank you!"

Astra shifted her gaze towards the room and closed her eyes once more. A few minutes had passed before four pokémon walked up. One of them was supported by a mightyena. Midnight gave a small gasp and rushed over to the injured pokemon and nuzzled her as she spoke quietly, "Tempest, you were injured?"

The manectric nodded for a moment as she gave a small smile. "It's nothing major. Thanks to our human guest, I'm still alive so to speak." Tempest gave Midnight a small lick on her cheek and nuzzled into her slightly. "I'm glad to see you have recovered as well, Lady Midnight. It seems Shade made it in time to help you."

Midnight shook her head and gave a small laugh. "How ironic that it's the same human that helped me. Astra couldn't sense any malice or ill intents so she actually allowed him near me to help." Midnight saw the jacket on Tempest's back and smirked.

"That's belongs to him I assume?"

Tempest nodded slightly as she slowly laid down off towards the wall to rest. "He left it with me after I told him to run. I pointed him to the direction of the medical room at the end of the hall. Seems he didn't get far enough and found you instead." Fenrir sat down next to Maya who nuzzled into his neck before she laid down next to Tempest, licking her friends cheek. Inferno sat by Fenrir then towards the door and spoke to Midnight.

"Still no confirmation on their status I'm guessing?" Midnight shook her head and sighed as a vaporeon walked up with a buizel and a delcatty, all of whom looked up to the door and stepped back.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me… they're inside there?" Midnight turned to the three pokemon and nodded.

"Yes… I'm afraid so Diana… How did your hunt go?"

Diana's eyes went wide and bowed down towards Midnight and spoke quietly, "Lady Midnight, I apologize!" A simple wave of her paw that told Diana she was okay and continued, "My kits are doing okay now thanks to the human. He gave us his food and warmth for the night." Diana looked over to Tempest and saw the jacket over her form then to Midnight, putting some of the pieces together. "And from what I'm gathering, it seems he's done quite some help and some damage if what i've heard is correct?"

Midnight nodded her head as the vaporeon stepped forward, looking up towards the ceiling. "And it would seem Crow and his group are trying to find a way to check the inside without actually going inside… They really do fear that room."

Midnight gave a sigh and looked up towards Crow and his shuppet who all kept appearing and disappearing, trying to catch any glimpse of all the what was happening inside the room without actually entering. "We can't keep sitting outside like this and waiting to see if my mate comes back with a dead body in his claws or not. I hate mankind as much as the rest of us but this human has done absolutely nothing to any of us and if Shade kills him, then it's over for all of us."

Tempest and Fenrir turned to Midnight where Tempest spoke up, "Shade's going to kill him! If he does, that humans mate will come looking for him if he goes missing!" Diana turned to the two canines, tilting her head some.

"That human has a mate?" She asked. "Don't you mean a girlfriend as humans call their mates?"

"I'm afraid not…"

Diana turned towards the vaporeon as she sat down, staring at the door and closing her eyes. "That human has a mate, and not just any mate. A lucario mate to be exact - a loyal and strong one at that. Her scent is crawling all over him." The vaporeon turned to Diana, opening her eyes as they met with hers.

Diana's eyes went wide in surprise as she looked to the door then to the rest of them as she cried out, "Okay, I know my nose is messed up but even I can tell scents apart but… how can he have a Lucario mate if he doesn't have a pokemon of his own?" Diana asked in a serious tone.

Vaporeon turned back towards the door and closed her eyes again but quickly jerked her tail up along with Astra's as they looked towards a certain direction as they heard a loud crash inside. Midnight's hackles stood on end as she screamed. "What just happen!"

Astra sighed and lowered her tail and head. "Things are getting intense inside I'm afraid. I wish I could tell you more, Sis." Midnight's claws began to dig into the surface of the floor as she began to growl under her breath. "Damnit to the distortion world…"

Vaporeon tapped her tail to the floor which caught the attention of the others. "As I was just saying, it is possible the human might have met another trainer's pokemon, and that alone could be a possibility or she could be a stolen pokemon." She closed her eyes once more, trying to focus. "With how this human acts and treats our kind however, I highly doubt it."

Tempest spoke up quietly, "If he mated with this Lucario, it is possible that they met when they were younger. Lucario don't trust any other human other than their master, especially on such a close and deep level." Vaporeon gave a small smirk.

"Guess i'm not the only one who smelled the scent either." She turned to Tempest who barked at the Vaporeon while Inferno gave his mate a questioning look towards her.

"Hey now! He was close enough that I was able to identify a lot of scents, don't even think that." suddenly, a loud scream caught the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone went on alert, scanning around the entire area for who might have screamed. Astra stared at the door and her ears fell back.

"That scream came from inside the room… and that was not our leaders voice either..."

Tempest's eyes dilated, Diana's tail came around to cover her maw, Maya closed her eyes and lowered her head while Vaporeon glared towards the door, her fins gone stiff. "This isn't good! If Shade kills the kid we might as well start evacuating the building now. We can't allow ourselves to be found and go back to the hell we've already went through."

She was right - if Kitos was killed, they had to leave and start over again. That was something some of them couldn't do. Astra was already past her prime, along with some of the elder pokémon and the children like Diana's kits couldn't survive out in the wild just yet, not at their age and not with a pack who would question their leader's methods. They'd be on their own.

A Shadow Ball flew past the entirety of the pack, slamming against the doors. The force of the impact blew the door clean off its hinges, leaving a hole where it once stood. A figure bolted straight into the room without hesitation. Some of the pokémon went into a panic while others watched on as the figure ran inside.

 _If everyone is going to just sit by and just wait for the end result then I guess I'll have to do this myself. I'm sorry Shade but I can't allow this to happen I hope you'll forgive me for my actions._

We need him alive…

* * *

 **\- Inside the room -**

Kitos couldn't take it anymore. Shades claws had reached down to his side, making him squirm in pain. "Shade... Please s-stop!" Kitos gasped for air as tears stung his eyes. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle - he felt weak and knew he couldn't do anything else at this point aside from beg for his life.

He was finished.

"I won't tell anyone who lives here. I won't tell a soul of anything I saw tonight. I promise you my very life I won't say anything. Just please... I-I'm begging you… stop!"

"I've already told you that i'm going to kill you, so shut your trap!" Shade pulled Kitos against his chest as he growled into his ear. Shade pulled his claws away from Kitos' wound and saw the damage he had inflicted upon him. Hearing the hiccups from his crying wasn't something he didn't want to admit enjoying, but knowing he was doing this for the sake of his home and his family was satisfying enough.

Looking to the human in his arm, he noticed Kitos was still. He was no longer struggling. Shade huffed and kept the human against his chest and growled under his breath. "I… don't want to die… not when I'm finally happy…" Shade saw he was staring at the ground, "...I'm sorry…"

Shade kept his gaze on the human. Something seemed different - something felt so wrong but he couldn't place what. It was almost as if his own instincts were taking over. "I… swear to you… I won't come back. just let me go... I just want to go home to my family, my friends, to Alura… I promised her…"

That's when it finally hit Shade. He lowered his muzzle and began sniffing the human. He held Kitos closer to his chest, who started to hiss in pain from the movement. Shade could smell the scent of a female that was in heat. It was crawling all over his body. Now it made sense why he felt strange and why he didn't want to kill the human so suddenly.

It was the scent - it was messing with his instincts. The scent of a lucario - one that had been claimed by none other than the human in his grasp. Shade's eyes began to lose focus as the scent began to overtake his instincts and cloud his mind. "So this is the scent of the mate I heard from the others… I... must admit she's quite the catch to have such an alluring scent." Kitos stiffend from that statement. It made him angry how he began to speak of her. "I wonder what she sees in you. Perhaps she should find someone more fitting for the job. Someone stronger, someone who isn't so weak."

Kitos closed his eyes. It was the same words again and again from people around him.

Lynda.

Miss Patty.

Even his own father.

His anger began to get to him His fist clenching together in fury until he felt something against his back that made his heart stop for a second. "Someone who smells this intoxicating must be an amazing lay..."

Shade's voice was wavering as his instincts continued to take over and a lust began to fill his mind. His tongue hung slightly as he grinded against the human. Kitos' eyes grew wide from what he just felt. His heart started to race in panic. _W-what is he...no! I need to get away from him but how!_ He yelled to himself himself as he squirmed in the zoroark's grip _. Why… I'm hurt, exhausted and the stone's nearly run out of energy… im on my last leg...i can't_

 _No… Focus Kitos…_ Kitos stoppedas he looked around him unable to process what he just heard for a second.

H-huh?

Come on Kitos. You know what you need to do… Now focus…

He recognized the voice… Even though she was nowhere near him, he knew her voice…

...A _lura... why am I hearing her?_

Are you even trying? Come on, I need you to focus, otherwise, we're not going to get far in your training.

Kitos felt his eyes close as he listened to the words come to his mind.

 _H-hey…_

* * *

 _ **\- Flash back eight years ago -**_

"Come on Alura, you know I'm trying my best here. Can you try and cut me some slack?" Kitos sat crossed legged with his eyes closed with his chest slightly puffed out as he held his hands flat against each other. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that hugged his chest and body, letting it move more freely while wearing a pair of cargo black shorts. He heard Alura sigh as he continued to try and keep his focus but kept losing it each time.

"Okay Kitos, stop. You won't be able to focus being stiff like you are now. I want you to open your eyes and get on your feet." Kitos gave a dejected sigh while doing as he was asked and got back to his bare feet and opened his eyes. His eyes fell upon his best friend Alura who had her paws resting on her hips, looking into his eyes and gave a small smile. Behind her was an open field of grass and and rocky mountains surrounding the area. One in particular had a rush of water running down its side, creating a massive waterfall. "Hey, focus. Come on Kitos, focus here!"

Kitos shifted his attention back to Alura and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Alura, I'm just not used to having such a beautiful scene in front of me, you know?" Alura felt a flush creep onto her cheeks as she looked Kitos in his eyes as he continued, "I'm actually glad you've been so willing to help me out. It means alot to me knowing I can come to you for anything."

Alura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before she punched his shoulder lightly, making him flinch. "Come on Kitos! You know I'm more than happy to help you out. You're my best friend, never forget that, alright?"

Kitos smiled and stuck his tongue out as he rubbed the back of his head now which earned him another punch to the shoulder, making him laugh lightly. He stopped as she spoke up," Anyways, back to the task at hand here, I need you to be able to focus because of what I'm going to be teaching you." Her tone had shifted to being more serious so Kitos understood how important this really is to her, "It will require being able to focus and a lot of energy in order so I need you to pay very close attention to what i'm teaching you."

Kitos nodded and gave a smile to his friend. "I know, Alura. Patience is something I'm trying to get better with, along with learning how to fight so I am trying my best. I already know it's not going to be easy." Alura's smile grew knowing that Kitos wasn't just being truthful, but knowing that he really was trying. Him knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy task made her even more determined to make sure he could.

"And that's why I'm not kicking your butt for messing up - you're still learning. We all have to at one point in our lives. Nobody is perfect." Alura smiled towards her friend before her gaze shifted. "Now then, I want you to get back to your fighting stance. This is going to help you keep your focus but keep your balance and mind clear."

Kitos did what he was told and slowly got into his fighting pose that he was being taught. He felt himself slightly stumble since he was not used to using the fronts of his feet instead of his entire foot. Alura came up behind him and placed her paw over his right hand and pulled it back slightly with the palm facing outward. Her tail started to wag back and forth with excitement, knowing that he was getting better and better each time he tried.

"What I'm going to teach you drains a large amount of your aura, Kitos. You can use this technique only once so it's better to use this if things are becoming extremely desperate. You must only use it against a pokémon as well. Using it against a human will kill them."

Kitos eyed Alura, hearing how serious she was. He saw her eyes looking dead into his with how serious this was, it was enough for him to understand the severity of what she was about to teach him. "I just hope I never get that desperate… Besides, we don't know if I can even use aura, remember?" Alura closed her eyes and gave a faint nod, understanding their previous discussion.

"I know that Kitos. You're not an Aura Guardian or one with the potential of special abilities." Kitos felt her paws pull him closer to her chest spike. She looked up to him with a smile. "But hey, we will never know until we try, right?"

Kitos gave Alura a big smile and soon turned his attention forward. He was becoming more and more excited to learn from his best friend and learning to utilize this fighting style to defend himself. "Well as they say, one way to find out? Alura gave Kitos a small nod as she watched him smile in return. " i guess it's time to find out…"

* * *

 _ **\- End of flashback -**_

Kitos thought he was finally losing his mind when he reopened his eyes. With the words repeating in his mind, he knew what he needed to do, and it was thanks to all her training, it was because of her that he could. _I need to focus… Focus…_ Kitosfelt Shade pull him tight against his body which reminded him of this position. He felt the zoroark's member grinding into his back, making him flinch from the contact and struggle in response.

"I wonder just how good she feels… she must be amazing if her scent is this irresistible."

Kitos closed his eyes again, trying to focus his mind from the zoroark's words. The pokemon's grinding never ceased as he felt something sticky sliding down his back. He was quickly running out of time.

Kitos clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white as he felt the zoroark's claws run down the front of his chest. He shuddered from the contact from the pokemon's tongue as it slowly dragged up the side of his neck. "Perhaps… I should hunt for her once I'm through with you… and show her what a true Alpha Male is..." he groaned. Shade finally found the right button to push.

And it was one he was going to regret.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kitos tried to shut down his own mind. Shade's words… they upset him even more as he began growling under his breath. "You won't lay your claws on my mate, Shade... I'll be damned if you so much as lay a claw on her…"

Shade began to grin. "You don't have a choice. I-." He stopped what he was saying and began staring at the glow coming off the human. "What the hell?" Kitos felt a pulse of energy build from within and around his body. As quickly as it came, it left him in a sudden burst from his body. The energy had so much power in it that he lost control and let out a primal yell.

Shade's eyes went wide as the burst of energy poured out from Kitos and collided into his own body, throwing him back and slamming against the wall. A low groan soon came from the zoroark. "Where the hell did that energy come from…" he mumbled. Shade's gaze cleared up slowly as he looked towards the human who now stood on his feet. His arms slowly fell to his sides as his breathing became labored. He turned to the zoroark, a low growl escaping from him as he tried to take in air.

"You… won't… touch… Alura…"

At his last words, Kitos quickly lost his balance and fell back onto the floor where he soon remained. As he laid there, his breathing became shallow and slow. Shade got to his hind paws and snarled towards the human, his eyes laced with pure fury as he leapt forward.

Kitos never got enough time to move before the zoroark landed right on top of him. Hovering over the human, he slowly bent down and began snarling in his face before he shoved both of his paws down to his throat and started to squeeze. "You ballsy bastard! Do you think you can stop me from doing anything that I want? You're in my domain. I am the pack leader! You will fucking die!" Shade bared his fangs as he added pressure to Kitos' throat who used what little strength he had trying to push the zoroark off of his throat. Shade continued added pressure, making his efforts pointless choking the very life out of the human beneath him. "I won this fight, human." Shade drew back one of his paws and spread his claws out as he snarled, "It's finally over!"

Before Shade realized it, a Shadow Ball had struck his chest and knocked him off Kitos and into a stack of wooden crates. "For Arceus sake…" Shade growled as he began pulling himself free from the debris. "Who the hell..." His eyes went wide in shock when he saw who was standing in his way.

To say Shade was shocked was an understatement as anger and betrayal was what felt right to him right now. Kitos on the other hand held his throat as he gasped for air, he knew whoever just saved his life he owed em for this miracle. The pokémon stood in front of him protectively, ready to fight their own leader if they had to. "Stand down, Shade. This has gone too far!" The pokemon that was standing in front of Kitos had a familiar voice. However, he couldn't think who it was as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, Kitos started to realize who this pokémon was now. The jet black fur and yellow rings upon its form as they seem to glow fiercely. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her. He couldn't believe what was happening. He coughed a few times as a name managed to escaped his sore throat.

"M-Midnight?"


End file.
